The World With The Darkest Powers
by Bayou Boy
Summary: Willow and Kennedy help the S.G.C. fight Annubus' new super soldiers
1. Chapter 1 Redheaded Stranger

**DISCLAIMER:**  Let me make one thing perfectly clear!  I don't own any part of the Buffy franchise it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy, and probably some other people.  None of which are me.  The same goes for Stargate.  It's owned by MGM. Stargate productions, The Sci-fi Channel and who knows who else but definitely not by me.  I'm just playing with them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  This takes place after Buffy's Finale and during the current season of Stargate and will loosely follow the plot for that season.  So, BEWARE OF SPOILERS!!  Daniel has returned and Jonas has gone back to his homeworld.

SPECIAL THANKS: To Sophia K. for doing the beta reading and going above and beyond the call of duty helping me get this out.

Now the story begins.

Jarin ran as fast as he could despite the burning in his lungs, fear was a great motivator.  He had every reason to be afraid too.  He was being pursued by an assassin; one that would take great pleasure in very slowly torturing him before finally letting him die.  So he kept running.  He had entered the park thinking it would be a good place to hide but his pursuer was tracking him far too easily and getting closer.  He needed help and fast or it would be all over for him.

***   ***   ***

            Colonel Jack O'Neill quickly but quietly made his way through the park searching for Jarin.  The man had been a scientist on his homeworld, trying to develop ways to defeat the Goa'uld.  After sg-1 found him hiding out in a cave on a planet that was being occupied by the loathsome snakeheads he was brought to Earth and granted refugee status.  Then he was allowed to set up a new lab in Denver so he could continue his work, with the understanding that the S.G.C. would get any useful results, of course.

            An hour ago, he had contacted the S.G.C. and asked for help.  An Ashrak was after him.  How an Ashrak got on Earth, much less found him they didn't know, but Jack and his team were sent to pick Jarin up but got there too late.  He was gone and his place was trashed.  After tracking him to the nearby park they fanned out to cover more ground hoping they weren't to late.

***   ***   ***

            Jarin was getting too tired to run.  He needed a place to hide.  There were plenty of trees and bushes around but he was beginning to fear that wouldn't be enough.  He had to think.

            Just then he was hit from behind by a burst of energy and propelled through the air into a tree.  Dazed, he painfully rose to his knees and looked in the direction the blast had come from.  A look of sheer terror crossed his face when he saw the Goa'uld assassin approach.

            "Pl- please no!" he begged gasping for air.  "Ple-ase do-n't hu-rt m-e." He was sobbing now.

            "You will die for betraying your gods." The Ashrak stated in a deep hollow voice and raised his hand revealing a ribbon device.  A golden beam of energy shot from the device and bore into Jarin's mind.

            "AAAHHH!!" The scientist's scream was deafening and full of pain.

***   ***   ***

            "Did everybody hear that?" Major Samantha Carter asked through her radio.

            "Oh yeah.  Sounds like our boy alright." O'Neill answered.

            "Indeed" came Teal'c's reply

            "If the Ashrak's got him he won't last long." Daniel stated the obvious.

            "Alright here's how we do this,' the Colonel addressed his team as he ran.  "It sounds like they're South of my current position so we rendezvous at the North wall of the restrooms and proceed from there."

Lucky for Jarin someone else was closer.

***   ***   ***

            Willow was busy contemplating the last two months.  After The First was defeated and every potential in the world activated, there had been a lot of work to do.  Giles and Robin were out trying to contact any of the Watchers that were still alive and organize a new Council.  Xander put a construction crew together and was building a new training facility.  Buffy and Faith, along with Dawn, were tracking down the new Slayers and making arrangements to have them sent there when it was complete.  The ones that were in Sunnydale for the battle were allowed to go back home until the arrangements were made.  That's where Kennedy was now, at home in The Hamptons, with her family.  Everything was going great between them and Kennedy's family seemed to like her.  In fact, she would be with them now if the coven hadn't asked her to come to Denver and attend an auction for them.  The coven discovered that a scepter that once belonged to their founder ended up here on a public auction block.  Not that the scepter wielded any power, it didn't, it was just that they considered it an heirloom and wanted it returned to them.

An ear-splitting scream broke her out of her thoughts.  And Willow didn't need magic to tell whoever that scream belonged to was in some serious pain.  She reached out with her senses to get a better fix on the location and felt fear, no, not fear, pure terror. Somebody needed help, fast.

            The witch took off at a full run toward the source of the pain and terror she was feeling and came upon a group of trees a couple hundred yards south of the restrooms.  There she saw a brunette man on his knees with a second man standing over him; his outstretched hand emitted an energy beam that lit up the smaller man's face obviously causing pain.

            It only took a thought to send the bigger guy flying away from his victim and into a tree deeper into the thicket.  Stepping out into the open, Willow placed herself between the two men with a stance that made it clear her intent was to protect the smaller man on the ground.

While the dazed attacker recovered Willow spared a glance at the victim.  She didn't see any serious injuries but it was obvious that he wasn't in very good shape either.  Turning back to her opponent, she sized him up.  Her first thought when she saw the energy was that he was a warlock but she didn't feel any magic in him.  He wasn't a demon either. She felt something but couldn't identify it.  Whatever this guy was he wasn't human.  That meant she could kill him.

***   ***   ***

            As Daniel Jackson joined his teammates behind the restrooms it dawned on him how unprepared they were for a confrontation with an Ashrak who probably had several types of weaponry at his disposal.  None of them was very heavily armed.  The only weapons any of them had were sidearms, which were a zat gun for Teal'c, and 9mm pistols for everyone else. Of course, they hadn't expected any trouble.  This was supposed to be a simple retrieval.  Just pick Jarin up at his apartment and escort him back to Colorado Springs and the S.G.C. easy right?  But they never expected that there actually was a problem.  They figured Jarin was just being paranoid.  Besides, it would have been difficult to walk around an apartment building in full military gear without drawing attention to themselves; which is why they were dressed as civilians.  Lucky for them they had the Ashrak outnumbered and the element of surprise.

            "Okay, the way I see it, Jarin and the snakehead are somewhere in that patch of trees over there." Jack jerked his thumb in the direction he was talking about.  "This place is too wide open for them to be anywhere else without us seeing them."

Everyone agreed

 Jack went on, "Normally I'd say we surround the perimeter and come at him from all sides, but we don't have time for that.  If that scream we heard was Jarin and the Ashrak has him he'll be dead by the time we get in position, if he isn't already."

            "I agree." Teal'c stated.

Daniel and Sam just nodded.

            "So, we go in together.  Hit him hard and fast, before he has time to react.  And hope Jarin is still alive." Then he added, "Make sure none of us shoot him either."

***   ***   ***

Jarin realized that he wasn't dead yet.  He hurt too much to be dead.  So why had the Ashrak stopped torturing him.  He looked up to see what miracle had saved him and saw a redheaded woman standing between him and his torturer.

            "How dare you interfere with a god!" the Ashrak demanded.

            The redhead just "plerphed" at him.

If Jarin could see her face he would've seen her eyes roll.

            "You a god?" She fought back a laugh.  "You don't even come close to being a god.  But I'm about to introduce you to one." She finished seriously.

The Ashrak's eyes flashed white with anger and raised the ribbon device emitting a blast that exploded out toward her, but the young woman threw her own hand up and erected a shield that withstood the blast. Then she countered with what looked like a bolt of electricity that arced from her other hand.  The Ashrak went airborne and landed in heap on a bush.

Jarin decided that this was a good time to leave and scrambled off despite the pain. The only thought his brain was processing was 'Run now.  Hurt later.'  So that's what he did.  Once clear of the trees and brush, he just ran.  However, he didn't make it very far when he slammed into a big solid object with an "Oomph!"

***   ***   ***

They were only a few yards from the trees when a figure emerged and ran into Teal'c then fell to the ground.  It took a second for them to recognize the little scientist but relaxed when they did.

            "Jarin, what happened?" Sam was quick to ask.

            It took Jarin a few seconds to process what Sam had said before answering, " A woman, she attacked him."

            "The Ashrak, you mean." Daniel asked for clarification.

Jarin nodded.  Then winced.

            "Carter, you and Daniel stay here look after Jarin.  Teal'c, with me." Jack ordered.  Then headed for the dense brush.

***   ***   ***

            Willow felt the power inside her rise to the surface as she watched the man struggle in the bush but maintained control.  She would use it if she had to, but no way would she let it control her again and throw away the second chance her friends had given her.  The man's hand suddenly appeared and another blast shot out.  She barely had time to throw up her own hand and form a shield that blocked the beam.

            "Is that the best you got?  Gotta say pretty pitiful for someone claiming to be a god." She mocked him.

            "You will pay for your insolence!" he told her then disappeared.

            "Okay, didn't see that coming." she told herself.  But even though she couldn't see him she could feel him.  He was circling. Trying to get behind her.  With a low sweeping motion of her hand the witch knocked the legs out from under her adversary and heard him hit the ground.  She turned looking down at where she knew he was and said,  "Aperio".  The man became visible again.

            "Who are you? The 'god' demanded to know.

            "If you were a god you would know everything.   Which means you would already know who I am." The witch taunted.

            Squatting down next to him she went on.  "Now that we've established that you're not a god, what are you and why were you hurting that other man?"

***   ***   ***

            Jack and Teal'c saw a flash of light as they cautiously approached.  Jack was certain that the Good Samaritan that saved Jarin was either dead or wishing that she was.  A civilian wouldn't stand a chance against a highly trained 'hunter'.

            They were both surprised when a young redhead kneeling over a blonde man came into view.  With a hand signal he told Teal'c to hold up.  Crouching down behind the cover of some shrubbery they watched and listened.

            "-hurting that other man" she was saying.

***   ***   ***

            Willow was so focused on the sandy haired thug's face that she didn't notice his left hand holding the knife until it made its move.  She caught his wrist stopping the blade before it sliced through her throat.  He was stronger than her however and began to press against her.  Realizing that she was no physical match for this guy the witch used her free hand to make a twisting motion.  The attacker's head made the same movement snapping his neck with an audible crunch.

The body went limp.

            Willow picked up the knife and studied it.  It had a large single edge blade with a row of teeth along the back and some symbols that she didn't recognize embossed on both sides.  The handle also had a crystal in the butt end.

            She rolled the body over and searched for anything else that might help identify what he was and noticed some type of gauntlet on his right hand with a crystal in the palm held in place by a wide flat piece of metal that coiled around the arm like a snake and gold arms that slipped over his fingers.  She removed the device and rose to her feet examining it. 

***   ***   ***

            Jack snapped his gun up ready to fire at the Ashrak when he lashed out at her with a knife; but stopped when the woman caught his arm.  The next sight sent his mind spinning.  The woman raised her other hand and made a sharp twisting motion that the Ashrak's head imitated.  A crunching sound informed him that his neck had snapped.

            Jack looked at Teal'c but if the jaffa noticed he didn't give any indication.  He just continued to watch as the redhead apparently examined the knife then searched the body finding a ribbon device.

***   ***   ***

            Turning around she started to walk away then stopped after a few steps.  In her anxiousness to study the items she almost forgot to get rid of the body.  With a wave of her hand she caused it to burst into flames that consumed the corpse in a matter of seconds and left nothing behind.  Then she walked away heading back to her hotel to research the things she had just gotten.

***   ***   ***

            Teal'c raised his zat as she started to walk away intending to prevent her from escaping with Goa'uld technology but when the mystery woman turned back around Jack quickly placed a hand on the weapon stopping him.  He was afraid that they had been detected.  Boy was he glad that they hadn't been when she waved her hand toward the Ashrak's body and it burst into flames then was gone.

            Jack waited until he was sure the "whatever she was' had moved out of earshot before he turned to Teal'c and not really expecting an answer asked, "O.k. who or what the hell was that?"


	2. Chapter 2 Strategy Sessions

            "Why didn't you bring this woman in or follow her Colonel?" General George Hammond asked from his seat at the head of the table occupying the center of the briefing room, rather upset with his second in command.

"It seemed like the best thing to do at the time.  We were facing an unknown with obviously advanced capabilities, separated from half the team armed with a 9mm and a zat gun between us and after what she did to that Goa'uld I didn't think it was a good idea to risk provoking her.  We also had an injured man to worry about." Jack defended his actions.

Hammond nodded his head accepting the answer.

"How is Jarin now?"  The General went on concern for the refugee showing in his voice.

            "He was in pretty bad shape but he should recover.  Dr. Frasier gave him something for the pain and a sedative so he should sleep through the night." Daniel informed him from his seat at the General's left.

            "Good." The bald leader of the S.G.C. replied.  Turning to face Jack at his right, he got to the big question.  "Now about this woman that killed the Ashrak Colonel, what do we know about her?"

 "According to what we were able to decipher from Jarin, this woman just showed up and attacked the Ashrak.  He saw her use some type of personal shield to stop a blast from his ribbon device then hit him with what looked like an electric bolt.  That's when he ran so he didn't see what happened next.  By the time Teal'c and myself got there she already had him down.  He attacked her with a knife and she broke his neck without even touching him.  Then waved her hand and incinerated the body.  But, the fire didn't even scorch any of the brush.  That's all we know General." The gray haired man reported.

            "She also escaped with his ribbon device and knife." Teal'c informed the General in his usual matter of fact voice.

            "Do you believe this woman poses a threat to us?" Hammond wanted to know.

"Well, the fact that she killed a Goa'uld gives her a good mark in my book."  Jack answered.  "But without knowing more it's impossible to say." he went on.

            "Could you see a weapon or any other type of technology she was using?" Sam asked both excited about the prospect of studying new technology and worried about facing that technology.

            "She appeared to be unarmed." Teal'c answered the Major.

            "Well, it wouldn't be the first time we've encountered a race with advanced mental abilities.  Maybe she is another Ascended or a Nox." Daniel finally chimed in.

            "This girl was no Nox."

Everyone looked at Jack after that comment and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

            "What!" Jack defended.  "The Nox would never fight, much less kill anyone, even the Goa'uld.  For that matter neither would the Ascended.  Look at what happened to Daniel.  He tried to help us stop Annubus from destroying Abydos and they wouldn't let him.  They certainly wouldn't let any of their kind save just one person."

Everyone silently agreed.

            "If she's not a Nox or Ascended, then what is she?  Where did she come from?  How did she get here?" Hammond asked the room.

            "I don't know the who or where part, but as to how, I would guess a ship." Sam was the one to answer.

            "Explain Major" Hammond ordered.

            "Well, she either came through the stargate using some type of invisibility so we wouldn't detect her, but I doubt it.  The infrared monitors would have picked up her body heat.  The only other way on the planet is a ship.  It either landed here or transported her down from orbit.  Either way a cloaked ship might evade detection."

            "So you're saying that there might be a cloaked ship sitting in orbit right now?" Jack asked worried about the threat an unknown ship in orbit posed.

            "Possibly, but it's also possible that a ship landed here somewhere or simply dropped her off and then left planning to pick her up later.  If it hasn't already.  The same also applies to the Ashrak but since he's dead then his ship is sitting out there somewhere unsecured or someone will be coming for him, Sir" Sam said.

            "Is there anything we can do to locate a ship if there is one or find out where she is now and what she's doing here?" The General wanted to know.  He didn't like the idea of an unknown alien running around loose on the planet.

            "Not much Sir, if there is a ship on the ground it's probably well hidden, so I doubt that any satellite images will show anything but it's worth a shot.  The only other thing we can do for now is watch our space and hope that if a ship launches or a pick up arrives we get lucky and detect it.  Maybe monitor the local media and official communications in Denver for anything unusual.  Also, warn the base personnel to keep an eye out for any strange redhead women, not just on base but around town too.

            "Alright." The Gen. wasn't happy with his lack of options.  "We'll keep a tight watch on the area and the skies.  I'll also have an f-302 on standby ready to intercept any spacecraft that show up and surveillance teams ready if she's spotted on the ground.  If we do find her don't approach her, just call in and let the surveillance team take it from there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Daniel spoke up, "If this girl is as powerful as she appears to be and is willing to engage the Goa'uld then she would make a very good ally but we run the risk of alienating her if she finds out we're spying on her.  She might perceive that as a hostile action."

"Look Daniel, we need to know what her story is before we make any alliances with her or her people." Sam rebutted her friend.

"I also believe it is unwise to ally ourselves before we know for which side they fight." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, what he said" Jack thumbed towards the Jaffa.

Daniel realized he wasn't going to win any arguments and slumped back in his seat.

"Now.  Is there anything else" Hammond waited a few seconds for an answer before Sam spoke up.

             "Remember General I'll be back in Denver tomorrow at the astrophysics lecture at the university for a few hours."

The General nodded his head in acknowledgment.

            "Just be careful, with this mystery girl out there I want everyone to be cautious." He made eye contact with all four people at the table.  Teal'c bowed his head while the others nodded.

            " Anything else?" The General. asked.  When no one answered there was only one thing to say, "Dismissed."

Everyone left the room.

***   ***   ***

            Willow slid the key-card unlocking the door and entered the hotel suite that Kennedy's father had arranged for her. The suite was larger than she really needed but was a nice gesture that seemed to show that he approved of her and Kennedy's relationship.  She walked over to the sofa in the center of the room setting her purse with the gauntlet and knife in it on the coffee table.  Sitting down she reached for the phone and dialed a number.

After several seconds, someone picked up.

"Hi Maria.  How are you?" she asked the maid.  "I'm glad to hear it."  "Is Kennedy around?" she asked politely.

There was a long pause.

***   ***   ***

Kennedy flopped across her king size bed and put the phone to her ear.  "Willow how's Denver?  Did the auction go well?"

"Denver's nice especially the view from my balcony and the scepter is now on its way back to the coven."

            "Great, that means my favorite girlfriend'll be back tomorrow?"

            "Ah well- Wait!  What do you mean 'Favorite', you telling me I'm not your 'Only' girlfriend?" Willow's tone made it clear she knew Kennedy was just messing with her.

            "Well a girl has to have a back up for times when her main girlfriend goes off and leaves her all alone." She teased.

Kennedy suddenly heard someone making kissing noises.  Rolling over on her back she saw her half sister standing at the door kissing the air.

            "Oh Willow I want you I need you." She mocked with exaggerated phony passion.

            "Get out of here you little brat before I-" she cut herself off by throwing a pillow at the thirteen-year-old brunette who just scampered away down the hall when the older sister got up off the bed.

            "What was that all about?" Willow asked as the new slayer walked over and closed the door making sure to lock it.

            "Oh that was just Sarah being a pain.  I got rid of her."

            "Oh o.k.  Listen, I've kind' a had a change in plans.  I found out that there's going to be a lecture on some new theories and discoveries in astrophysics tomorrow and I wanted to attend."

            "So I'm goin' to have to go another day without you?" Kennedy asked and stated with a pout. "Well I guess I could always go with plan B skinny dipping with Heather Graham," she threatened playfully.

            "Ah yeah, then I'd hafta turn her into a rat." Willow warned with the same playful tone then turned serious.  "The lecture's not the only reason to stay though, I ran into a little trouble today that might need taken care of first."

            "A demon? The brunette guessed and sat up straight as she slipped into a serious mood.

            "I'm not sure what he was.  He didn't feel demony but he wasn't human either.  He was using some type of gauntlet to attack someone in the park. I don't know if this was just your standard bad guy attack or part of something bigger goin' on but I would like to stick around and find out."

            "Well, I can fly out and be there tomorrow I just need ---"

            Willow cut her girlfriend off.  "That's not necessary.  If this was just a random attack then the problem is already solved.  And if it's not all we can do right now is research.  I don't want you to come all the way to Denver just to do research on a false alarm.  If this is something bigger then I might need your help but for now, enjoy the family time."

            "Listen, I know you can take care of yourself but I don't like doin' nothing while you chase down a demon alone."

            "I'm not chasing a demon he's already dead.  I'm just trying to find out who he was and what he was up to."

            "O.k. I'll stay put for now but call me tomorrow and let me know what you find out either way o.k."

            "Oh, I think I can manage that.  Just ask your dad if it's alright if I keep the room another day or two.  I know it can't be cheap."

            " Oh, I'm sure he won't mind but I'll talk to him and let him know what's up.  You just be careful and come back to me."

            "I will, and one more thing."

            "What?"

            "I love you."

            "I love you too." Kennedy answered with a smile and hung up.

            Willow hung up and then pulled the knife and gauntlet from her purse.  Walking over to the desk with her laptop on it she sat down and opened it up prepared for a long night of research.

***   ***   ***

Jarin stirred as he slowly woke up. 

            "Doctor" a nearby nurse called out.  Several seconds later Dr. Janet Frasier walked up to the bed.

            "Inform The General." She ordered the nurse then looked down at Jarin.  " Good morning.  How are you feeling now, any pain?"

            "No.  Where a-, What hap-, Oh, I remember now.  A woman saved me.  Where is she?" he asked trying to sit up.

            "Don't worry about her right now.  Just lie back down and relax." Dr Frasier put her hand on his chest preventing him from rising and eased him back down as she answered.

General Hammond and sg-1 minus Teal'c came in.

"How ya feelin'" Jack asked.

            "Alive.  What about the Ashrak di-"

            "Already taken care of.  He won't be bothering you again." Jack assured him.

            "And the woman?"

            "She's fine. But she took off and we can't find her." again Jack explained.

            Hammond cut in," We were hoping that you could help us with that." 

            "How?  I didn't see that much and what I did see was while my mind was --- "

            This time Carter was the one to interrupt, "That's why we're asking now.  We're hoping that since your head is clearer you'll be able to remember more details about what happened."

            "Well, when I was free I looked up and the woman was standing between me and him.  She looked down at me; I think she was trying to determine how badly I was hurt.  He said something about being a god but she didn't believe it.  She said something about not coming close to being a god, and introducing him to one.  Then they started fighting and that's when I ran." The scientist recounted.

            "So she knows that Goa'ulds aren't gods?" Jack both asked and stated. 

            "I didn't get that impression Colonel O'Neill.  I don't think she knew what he was. She just knew he wasn't a god." Jarin clarified.

            "If that's true then she wasn't there after the Ashrak and since she didn't make any move on Jarin, she probably wasn't there for him either." Carter deduced.

            "That means she's here for some other reason.  But what?  And why did she bother to save Jarin?" Jack wondered.

            "Do you think it's possible that she helped him because he was in trouble?" Daniel spoke out.

            "Even if that is the case we still need to know what she's up to."

"But – " Daniel didn't get any further.

            "Listen Daniel you didn't see what that girl can do.  I did, and who knows what else she's capable of.  We need to find out as much as we can before we make any attempts at diplomacy.  Do I need to remind you of the Aschen?"

"The Colonel's right." Hammond spoke up before Daniel could. "There's to much at risk to take any chances."

            "I agree with Dr. Jackson." Everyone turned to look at Jarin when he spoke.  "I think she was just trying to help because I needed it.  Like Major Carter pointed out, if she was after me she wouldn't have let me go."

            "Be that as it may we are still dealing with to many unknowns.  When we find her I want her placed under surveillance but no aggressive action taken until we determine her intentions."  Hammond commanded.


	3. Chapter 3 Follow The Leader

            Kennedy tossed back and forth as the dream came in a series of images.  A large metal ring with some strange symbols embossed on an inner ring that spun around and a series of triangles that lit up, then an explosion of water burst out of the center of the ring like a geyser.  An army dressed like something from a mummy movie sporting tattoos on their foreheads carrying metal staffs on the march.  Another group of guys, different than the first, these were wearing body armor and helmets that completely covered the face that with the large black eye coverings made them look bug-faced.  A small naked gray –skinned creature that looked like those pictures she had seen that were supposedly of dead aliens shaking hands with a gray-haired human.  A blonde woman whose eyes flashed white was holding a strange object.  Human soldiers with machine guns and some of the tattooed guys fighting with more tattooed guys and the bug-faces.  Then there were spaceships that resembled pyramids engaged in battle with other 'T'-shaped ships and several other smaller vessels similar to stealth fighters.  A robed figure with his back turned to her but when it turned to face her there was no face just an empty void beneath a hood; then a ghostly skull emerged from the void and seemed to radiate evil.  An image of Earth came rushing at her then clouds zipped by her like she was flying and the landscape was changing beneath her; first desert. then jungle, water, and finally ice. The ice came up at her like she was falling then changed into a strange kind of city stretched out in front of her.  Kennedy woke with a jolt and a large gasp.

***   ***   ***

"Sam!" She heard Jack's voice call out just as she entered the elevator.  Turning around, sure enough she saw her C.O. jogging up to her and she hit the button that held the doors open.

            "What's up?" she asked him.

            "You headed to that lecture now?" he answered with his own question.

            "Yeah, and I don't have a lot of time to spare so ---"

            "Want some company?" Jack quickly asked.

            "You want to come to a lecture?" Sam's tone was disbelieving.

            "No!" Jack's eyes widened at the horror, "It's just that I've got to do some stuff in Denver too and thought we might share a ride."

            "And you want to watch my back if the redhead shows up." Sam suspected the real reason behind The Colonel's offer.

            "Of course not, I've got stuff to do."

            "Stuff?  Like what?" the Major wasn't convinced.

            "You know, Stuff." The Colonel's eyes rolled to the left trying to think of something.

            Carter was in too much of a hurry to keep this up; so with a sigh she gave in.  "Oh come on.  Let's just go."

            "Jack's eyes lit up.  "Great."  Then he stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut as Sam released them.

***   ***   ***

            Willow had spent much of the night searching the Internet for anything about the gauntlet or the symbols on the knife and the man that wielded them, but found nothing useful.  The only thing she found at all was that the symbols appeared to be of Egyptian origin but couldn't translate them.  She found nothing at all on the gauntlet or the man.  She considered calling Giles for help but since he had his hands full rebuilding the council she decided to wait until she was out of other options.  It would be nice to simply ask the victim what was going on but he had disappeared.

She really couldn't blame him.

She decided to ask around the occult shops and see if someone recognized them or could read the symbols.  Or, she might try the demon community.  A city the size of Denver is bound to have a few demon hangouts.

***    ***   ***

            Willow heard the bells tied to the door handle ring as she walked through the door.  This was the third magic store she had been to and she hoped it would yield more than the last two.  This place had a nice atmosphere that reminded her of the Magic Box.  There was a bookcase to her left and shelves to her right filled with idols, charms, crystal balls, and various items.  The counter ran across the back wall and the more potent items were behind it.  A curtain covered a doorway to a back room.  Willow walked further into the shop looking for the clerk when the curtain was pulled back to reveal a tall auburn haired woman in her thirties.

             "Thought I heard someone come in.  What can I help you with today." She said politely.

            "Actually, I'm trying to identify something.  I was hoping that you'd seen something like it before or have some ideas about it" Willow explained walking up to the counter pulling the gauntlet from her purse and setting it on the counter.  As she did she noticed the clerk's name tag 'Rachael'.

            Rachael picked it up and turned it over in her hands examining it.  Then as Willow watched she closed her eyes for several seconds.  When she opened them she had a look of confusion on her face.

            "I've never seen anything like it before and it doesn't feel mystical but there is something odd about it.  What does it do?" she asked

            "I know; I sensed the same thing from the man who used it to attack somebody in the park.  A beam shot out of the crystal in the palm.  I don't know what the beam did exactly but the man he was using it on was screaming in agony so I'm guessing nothing good. It can also create a concussive blast and I think it's what made him invisible." Willow explained

            "Whoa, impressive piece of hardware ain't it." The clerk sounded awed.  "Could it be technology based?"

            "I don't know.  The man using it wasn't human, or demon either; so I doubt that it was made by a human scientist."

"Another dimension perhaps." The taller woman suggested.

            "You know, I never considered that possibility.  You may have something there.  Now let's see what you can do with this." And pulled out the knife.

            The older witch put the gauntlet down and took the knife.  "You got this from the same place?"

            "Yeah, the glyphs seem to be Egyptian but I couldn't find a translation."

            "I see what you mean there's definitely some Egyptian influence but it's not really Egyptian.  Maybe a demon language modeled after Egyptian hieroglyphs?"

            "I thought about that too but I couldn't find anything on the usual sites that matched up."

            "Well, I have a few books in the back that translate the more common demon languages but nothing rare; but, I can still check if you want."

            "That's o.k. Thanks anyway." Willow said as she started to pack everything back in her purse, "I don't want to send you on a wild goose chase.  This is my problem anyway."  She then pulled a couple of twenties out and offered them to the clerk.

            "What's that for?" she wanted to know.

            "Your time and information," Willow answered.

            "What information?  I didn't give you any thing."

            "You came up with the idea that this stuff, and probably the man too, might have come from another dimension.  That's more than I had when I came in here.  So take it."  Willow shoved the bills back at her.

            The clerk thought about it for a few seconds then took one of the bills saying, "Only half."

            Willow nodded in acceptance, "O.k. and thanks again for the help"

            "You're welcome." Rachael said with a smile and watched Willow leave her store.

            Once outside Willow checked her watch.

Just enough time to get something to eat before the lecture.

***   ***   ***

            Sam exited the lecture hall quite pleased with what she had learned and weaved her way through the crowd.  She was halfway across the lobby when she saw the Colonel apparently scanning the crowd.  "Over here." She called out as she approached from his blind spot.

            Jack turned toward the voice and greeted his friend.  "There you are.  Have fun?"

            "Yes Sir.  Some of the ideas were amazing like you know how ---" She didn't get further than that before Jack cut her off.

            "Carter." He growled.

            "Oh right.  Sorry Sir.  So did you finish doing the 'stuff' you had to do?"  When she didn't get an answer she realized that Jack wasn't listening; instead he was looking right past her.  She turned to see what had captured his attention and saw a pretty, young redhead walking up behind her.  The woman made eye contact and smiled, as she got close then kept walking right past them toward the main exit.  "Men!" she thought to herself at the idea of Jack checking out a girl half his age.

            "That was her!" he said in an excited whisper.

            "Her who?"

            "The woman in the park." He explained even as he started after her.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and hit a number on the speed dial.

            The two officers hit the street and quickly swiveled around looking for their target.  The Colonel spotted her first, "There she is." he told the Major and began to follow at a discreet distance with Sam right beside him.

***   ***   ***

            Willow realized someone was following her.  Living on the Hellmouth had made her very observant about such things.  She also knew that they were human.  She let them follow for a while until she came up with a plan.

***   ***   ***

            Several minutes later they were still following the mystery girl down a street when Carter abruptly said "Yes Sir!" into her phone then hung up.  "The General wants us to keep track of her until a team can catch up and take over the surveillance; but he stressed 'Just follow'.

            "Where's she going now?" Jack asked rhetorically as the girl turned down an alley.

***   ***   ***

Willow casually strolled into the alley then floated to the roof of the three-story building where she could look down undetected at whoever followed after her and still be close enough to overhear anything being said.

***   ***   ***

            They entered the alley cautiously but confidently.  It was a dead end with a brick wall sealing the other end.

            "Oooo.k. Where'd she go?" Jack wanted to know as he and Sam both looked around for any sign of the woman or possible exits.  Sam looked up sweeping her gaze along the roofs of both buildings on either side of them but saw nothing.

***   ***   ***

Willow stepped back away from the edge when she saw the blonde woman look toward her direction.  Then risked a peek when she heard one of them speak.

***   ***   ***

"She must have gone up one of the fire escapes." Sam suggested.  "But if she can move that fast then she's long gone by now Sir."

            "Damn! I hate it when things go wrong." Jack swore.

            "I know Sir.  What do we do know; wait for the surveillance team and try to pick up her trail?" Sam asked for orders.

            "No, I think it would be asking to much to get that lucky.  Let's report back to the base and figure out our next move from there.

            Sam just nodded and followed her C.O. out of the alley.

***   ***   ***

            Willow watched as her two shadows left.  She hadn't recognized them at first but now she did.  Those two were at the lecture hall. And from what she had seen of their movements and heard of their conversation they were definitely military. And there was only one military outfit that would be interested in her, "The Initiative".  Willow really didn't like that thought.  If The Initiative were after her she'd better find out why.  "Well now it's my turn to play 'Follow The Leader'." She muttered to herself and teleported.

***   ***   ***

            All four members of sg-1 and General Hammond were once again sitting around the familiar conference table listening to O'Neill and Carter's account of their encounter.  "Do we have any idea why she was at an astrophysics lecture?"  General Hammond didn't know what to think about the Colonel and Major's report.

            "No Sir.  But she walked right past me and I didn't sense a symbiote; so that's more evidence that she's probably not a Goa'uld and the fact that she's still on the planet might mean that she's not finished whatever it is that she came here to do." Sam offered.

            "And we still have no idea what that is." Jack spoke up.

            "Damn!  Our second encounter with her and we're still nowhere. Do you think she made you?" Hammond wanted to know.

            "If she did she didn't give any indication of it; but that could be why she pulled the disappearing act." Sam was the one to answer.

            "If she did spot you following her then the fact that she simply ditched you instead of attacking could mean that she isn't violent by nature." Daniel added his input.

            "Perhaps, she wishes to determine the location and strength of her pursuers before a confrontation." Teal'c suggested.

            "You think she followed us back to the S.G.C.?" Jack sounded worried.

            "It is a sound strategy." Teal'c explained.

            "Teal'c's right.  If she did notice us following her then she could have given us the slip just so she could turn around and find our base." Carter added.

            "If you're right then what are her chances of actually making it onto the base." The General inquired.

***   ***   ***

            The redheaded witch stood outside the fence surrounding the base.  She considered just teleporting in and demanding answers but then decided that 'covert' was the best way to go here. Willow waved her hand over her body and the Dark green dress she was wearing change into military fatigues complete with hat.  She tucked her hair under her collar then approached the guard station at the main entrance.


	4. Chapter 4 The Infiltration

            The young brown-haired private on duty heard a cheerful voice say "Hi" and looked up to see whom it belonged to; then eyed her up and down.  Willow noticed his stare.  "What's wrong?  Do I have somethin' on my uniform?"  She checked herself over hoping that it was something simple and that she hadn't blown her cover before she even got on the base.

            "Where's your vehicle ma'm?  How did you get here?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, my car broke down about two miles back.  Had to hoof it the rest of the way." She thought fast and hoped her excuse was believable.

"Well, hang on.  I'll call the motorpool and have them tow it in." He seemed to believe her.

"Already did.  They said they'd get to it when they could.  I just need to get inside and report for duty right now before I'm late.

            "That I can help with. Got your security pass?" The man asked.

            "Sure do."  Willow fished around in her pocket and pulled out her hotel key-card; then handed it to him.  She reached out and touched his mind with her own, causing him to see what he wanted to see; namely a valid security pass. Then as he ran her key-card through a scanner she caused it to re-read the last card that had been scanned.

            "There you go; all set." He told her handing the 'pass' back to her.  "I get off in an hour. If they haven't gotten to your car by then I'll see if I can get them to step on it before I leave."

            "Thank you.  That's nice of you." Willow said smiling sweetly and walked onto the base.

***   ***   ***

            "What do we plan to do if she does show up?" Daniel asked.

            "We're going to take her into custody and interrogate her.  What did you think we were going to do?  Serve her coffee and give her the grand tour?  Come on Daniel, you've been here long enough to know how it works." Jack scolded the archeologist.

            "Dr. Jackson we need to get as much information as we can from her.  What her intentions are, how she does the things Jack and Teal'c saw her do," The General raised his hand stopping Daniel from interrupting.  "If it turns out that we can make an ally out of her and her people then that'll be all well and good but until we know exactly who we're dealing with we have to treat her as a possible threat."

            "Don't you see that we were the ones to instigate this?  If she does come here it will be because she realized that we were following her and has perceived us as a threat to her.  And however she retaliates we would have brought on ourselves." Daniel continued his argument.

***   ***   ***

            As Willow arrived at the elevator that she had learned would take her to the main part of the base underneath the mountain, the doors slid open.  She waited for a group of soldiers to make their exit.  "Great timing." She thought to herself when she was able to get in without having to bother with any security measures.  Looking at the panel, she saw buttons for eleven floors. Taking a few seconds to decide, she hit the button for the bottom floor.  She figured that would be where they hid their biggest secrets.  If not then she would simply work her way back up.

***   ***   ***

            Stepping onto the floor she soon noticed a second elevator.  The odd thing was, the top floor didn't have an elevator here.  Also this elevator had a scanner in place of the call button suggesting that wherever it went was pretty important. 

This meant that was where she wanted to go.

***   ***   ***

            Willow walked at a casual pace taking in everything she saw.  Whenever she happened on someone she tried to look like she belonged there. The twelfth floor appeared to be holding cells.  The cells looked normal and not designed to hold demons so she continued her search.

***   ***   ***

It wasn't until she had made it to the nineteenth floor, that the witch started to see anything interesting.  She saw a woman in a lab coat come out a pair of double doors ahead, turn in the opposite direction and head down the hall.  Waiting until the woman was out of sight and since there was no one else around, she used her senses to make sure the room was empty then quickly manipulated the electronic lock and entered the room.

            Inside she found a lab of some sort with various tools scattered around a tabletop, some tools she recognized some she didn't.  Then she spotted something against the wall covered with a tarp.  Walking over she pulled the tarp back to reveal something that looked like a prop from a low budget sci-fi movie.  It was about six feet long and cylindrical with some kind of point on one end.  Not recognizing the piece of equipment or having the time to examine it the witch simply covered it back up.

            Next to the 'prop' was a computer.  She got close enough to read the screen, but all she could decipher was something about a plasma beam strength test. Before she could change the screen to something else, she heard the door begin to open and quickly stepped back and tried to look innocent, despite the fact that her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

            A stocky man wearing a lab coat and wild dark hair came in and stopped in his tracks when he noticed her.  "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            Thinking fast she came up with what she hoped was a plausible excuse.  "Oh, I was sent to tell a –ah- -somebody to go and report about some kind of test results.

            "What! Now!" The man appeared nervous.  "They're not ready. I still need to – wait.  Why didn't the General just use the phone?" the lab coat asked.

            "Ah- He tried but no one answered.  And he really wanted to see them."

            "Yeah, sure.  I'll just – You know what, just tell him I'll be there soon. I just need to crunch some numbers and dot a few 'i's – Just tell him I'll be there soon O.K." he was getting nervous again and vibrated with energy.

            "Sure, and relax I don't think the General'll have you shot for being a little late.  But I'll see if I can't stall him and buy you a little more time so make sure everything is just right before you see him." She lied while backing toward the exit.

            "Ah, yeah, thanks."  He was already sitting at the computer with his back to her when she left.

            Once through the doors she paused and with a shake of her head, muttered to herself.  "That was a close one."  Then started to put some distance between her and the lab.  She knew she should get out of there now while the getting was good but she hadn't found what she was looking for yet.  So, she would continue to investigate and hope her luck held up.

***   ***   ***

            General Hammond was sitting at his desk with Jack and Sam across from him.  The Major was about to say something when a knock interrupted her.  Everyone looked up as the door opened and Jay Felger came in.

            "Ah, hey General I'm sorry about interrupting but the soldier you sent said you were in a hurry to see this." He apologized waving a manila folder.

            "What's that?"

            "The test results on the plasma beam.  Remember you sent a soldier to tell me to hurry them up?"

            "I never sent anyone to you for anything."

            "Sure you did.  Young, pretty red-headed girl about this tall." He held his hand up to approximately the girl's height.  Then a startled look came across his face when the three officers shot out of their seats.

            "Where did you see her?" Jack practically yelled the question.

            Felger jumped at the outburst.  "In my lab. She said you sent her." indicating The General.  "What's the big deal?"

            The General picked up the phone on his desk and punched a number,  "We have an intruder.  Seal up the mountain."

Before he could hang up Jack broke in.  "General, if she hears the alarm she'll know we're on to her and then who knows what she'll do."

            Understanding the suggestion, The General spoke into the phone again, "Don't sound any alarms just close the mountain quietly."  Then hung up.

            "What's going on?" Felger was confused and starting to worry.

            Carter was the one to answer.  "We think the woman you saw is the one that we've been looking for."

            "You mean the one that, _KKEEK_ ed that Goa'uld?" He asked trying to imitate the sound of a neck breaking with a hint of fear as he rubbed his throat thankful he didn't end up the same way.

            "Yes, that one." Jack had started to lose patience with the scientist.  "When did you see her?"

            "About a half hour ago.  She was already in the lab when I got there.  I thought she was a soldier, I mean she looked like one." He explained in a hurry.

            "Sir, we can check the security tapes for that time frame and track her movements to where she is now."  Sam suggested.

            "Do it." Hammond commanded.

***   ***   ***

            Willow walked down another corridor a couple levels below where she met that scientist guy.  This one appeared to be a medical station.  So far her luck had held out and there was no sign that she had been discovered.  That all changed as she approached a 'T' junction and was met by several guards coming at her from around both corners. "Stay right where you are and don't move!" one of them commanded as they surrounded her.

Willow complied and raised her hands in the universal sign for "Don't Shoot".  The only sound she made was a nervous "EHHH".

***   ***   ***

            When General Hammond and sg-1 came to the scene they saw the redhead standing in the middle of a circle of guards.  Recognition showed on her face when her gaze fell on Jack and Sam.

"Alright Miss, Who are you and what are you doing on my base?" Hammond asked sternly

            "Oh, like you don't already know.  Why else would you have those two follow me," She indicated Jack and Sam, the anger was clear in her voice.  "I know for a fact that you Initiative guys have a file on me.  So don't pretend you don't know who I am.  As to why I'm here, I came to find out why you were after me and if you're up to your old tricks again.  But, since I have your attention now, I'll just ask.  Why are you after me?"  She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

That's when Dr. Frasier walked up having heard the commotion from her office.

            "Listen up!" Jack was the one to speak out angrily.  "This is our base and we're the ones with the guns pointed at you.  That means we get to ask the questions.  Now, let's try this again. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

***   ***   ***

Willow really didn't like this gray-haired guy's tone and felt like it was time to show him who was actually in charge here.  She touched the minds of each one of the rifle toting men around her then with a clear commanding tone said, "Sleep!"

The soldiers collapsed at her feet.

            "Now, who's in control?" She asked warningly as they all drew back.

***   ***   ***

            Teal'c immediately raised his zat having decided to end this confrontation before she could do anything else.  But, before he could fire; the weapon flew from his hand toward the intruder who caught it.

            "What's this, a new toy?"  She raised the device so that she could examine it and still watch the six people in front of her.

            "Please, we don't want to be enemies." Daniel tried to defuse the situation.

            "So, you treat all your friends like this, follow them around and watch them without their knowing it." She chastised.

            "Listen, we're not this Initiative you're talking about.  We were following you because of what happened in the park." Carter tried to calm the woman down.

The woman's eyes widened; then narrowed.

***   ***   ***

            Willow was surprised when the blonde mentioned the park.  Then a thought crossed her mind. She used her power to tap the device in her hands. It felt like the gauntlet.  Then she assessed the people with her.  Five of them were human.  The sixth one wasn't.  He felt similar to the attacker from the park but not as strong.

            "That guy with the gauntlet worked for you!" her anger flared.

***   ***   ***

            "No!"  Daniel spoke up.  He saw where her thoughts were going and wanted to stop it here and now.  "The other guy, Jarin, is a friend of ours.  In fact we would like to thank you for saving him."  At her blank look he continued.  "I'm Daniel."  He placed a hand on his chest then pointed to the others as he introduced them.  "This is General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Doctor Frasier.  What's your name?"

            The woman moved forward stepping over one of the sleeping soldiers, and to their surprise, her fatigues dissolved into the dress she wore earlier. "You expect me to believe that when I'm holding this." she indicated the zat gun ignoring the last question.  "It gives off the same vibe as the gauntlet.  If he wasn't with you why are you using the same type of stuff?  And what about him?"  She pointed at Teal'c.  "He feels a lot like the other guy did."

            "Hey!" Jack yelled drawing the redhead's attention.  "First off, we captured that and a lot of other stuff too.  So there.  Second, Leave Teal'c alone.  He helps us fight the Goa'uld."

            "Colonel!" Hammond warned.  He didn't like that Jack had mentioned the Goa'uld.

            "I think it's a little late to hold back now Sir.  We certainly don't want her to think that we're allied with them. Do we?"

            Hammond thought about it a few seconds then nodded.  "Go ahead."

            Daniel picked up where Jack left off.  "The goa'uld that you killed was an assassin.  He was sent after Jarin for helping us fight them."

            "What about him, is he a goa'uld?" the woman pointed at Teal'c.

            "I am not.  I am a jaffa.  We were created to serve the Goa'uld and to worship them as gods." Teal'c answered for himself.

            "But you don't?"

            "Not for several years."

            Jack spoke up.  "O.k. we answered your questions, How about answering ours?  Who are you?"

***   ***   ***

            "You guys aren't the Initiative are you?"  The question sounded more like a statement.

            "No." Hammond said

            "But you fight these Goa'uld things and don't know anything about me?"  She was skeptical.

            "That's why we were following you.  We wanted to know more about you.  We saw you take out that goa'uld but weren't sure why you did it." Carter explained.

            "Because he was hurting your friend." Her tone itself seemed to say 'Duhh'

            "Told ya so." Daniel blurted out to his colleagues who shot glares at him.

            "Why haven't I heard about the Goa'uld before now?  They don't sound like very low profile guys to me."

            "They aren't.  They probably just haven't been to your home planet and that's why ---" Jack never finished.

            "MY WHAT!!  Whoa!  Hold up buster.  What do you mean home planet?  These Goa'uld are aliens!  As in OUTER SPACE ALIENS!!  And you think that I ---"

            "Well, aren't you" Jack interrupted.

            "No!"

            "Then what are you?"

            "I'm sorry. I haf'ta go.  I need to think about this."

            "You're not going anywhere.  You can't break into a top-secret military base and get away with it." Hammond sounded sure of this.

            "Watch me."

Then the redheaded woman just vanished in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5 I Come In Peace

            Willow paced back and forth in her room.  The meaning of what she had recently discovered rolling over in her head.  Aliens.  The military guys were fighting Aliens.  That word kept screaming at her.  The man she had killed had been one of these goa'uld guys.  That's why the military was following her.  They thought she was another one of them.  She wasn't an alien; she was a witch.  What was she going to do?  What could she do?  She had to do something.  Maybe she should call Giles.  He'll know what to do.  He always knows what to do.  No, this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have over the phone with him.  Buffy!  Buffy was her best friend she'll help.  No. That's no good either. Not even Buffy would believe this. Neither would Xander.  None of her friends had ever fought an alien before.  Well, unless you counted that Queller Demon a few years ago.  It was sort of an alien.  Right?  It came from space didn't it?  O.K. so it was technically a demon from another dimension.  But it fell to earth in a meteor so that's at least kind of the same thing.  So why was she having such a hard time with this.  She could handle this.  She had met creatures from other dimensions before and handled that o.k.  Was this any different?  She needed more information though and there was only one place to get it.  Willow groaned as she sank down into the sofa.  The thought of going back to the base wasn't pleasant; but that's what she'd have to do if she wanted to understand what was going on.  She'll wait till tomorrow to do that though.  Tonight she needed to do something else.  Take her mind off of it.  Willow checked her watch.  Kennedy should be back from her patrol by now.  She had promised to call her today anyway; and talking to her girlfriend was just what she needed.

***   ***   ***

"Thanks Maria" Kennedy said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a short white terrycloth robe and took the phone from the maid.  Holding the phone to her ear as she walked the short distance to her bedroom she spoke.  "How's my girl?"  Then entered the room making sure to lock it.

She didn't want Sarah interrupting again.

"A little tired. It's been a long, tough day.  But talking to you makes it better." The witch replied

            "It sounds like it. Are you sure you're O.K."  Kennedy picked up on something in her girlfriend's voice.

            "That obvious, huh."

            Kennedy lay down on the bed propping her head on some pillows.  "A little. What's the matter? Is it that demon?"

            "Yeah, I still don't have enough info to act on, but I don't like what I've learned so far."

            "I can still fly in and help if you want."

            No, I'm gon'na see somebody tomorrow who should be able to tell me what I need to know.  Then we'll go from there."

            "Alright I'll wait.  But I want you to promise that if this turns out to be something big you won't try to take care of it by yourself; you call me and wait till I get there to help."

            "O.K. I promise.  Listen, I don't want to talk about me anymore.  What have you been up to?  Not skinny dipping with any movie stars or supermodels have you?" Willow kidded with that last part.

            "No, no skinny dipping yet but I hope to change that soon." The brunette hinted that she wanted Willow home.

            "Well, we'll have to see if that can be arranged.  What have you been doing if not skinny dipping."

            Oh, I caught a couple vamps trying to make a meal out of one of the vacationers.  And I'm starting to understand why Buffy's always griping about vamp dust. It really does get everywhere."

            "Oh the life of a slayer is a hard one." Willow laughed.

            "You said it.  Ah, speaking of the life of a slayer, I tried to call Buffy and Faith today but couldn't reach'em.  The same with Giles.  So I was wondering, you've been around a slayer enough.  What do you know about slayer dreams?"

            "Kennedy!" Willow was excited, "You had your first slayer dream!  That's great!" then her mood changed, "Oh, wait, that usually means that some big bad is coming. What was the dream about?"

            "It was weird.  It was all about space; like something out of a Star Wars movie.  There was a ship to ship battle, a bunch of guys with tattoos on their foreheads using staffs that fired lasers, humans with machine guns, one woman had eyes that flashed white but the part that scared me the most was the guy with no face." Kennedy described to an increasingly fearful Willow.  "I don't know maybe it was just an overactive imagination and not some kind of portent."

Willow sure hoped so, but doubted it.

            "Ah, Willow.  You still there?" the slayer didn't like the long pause that followed the description of her dream.

            Willow snapped out of her thoughts.  "Ah, Yeah.  I'm still here.  Well, that kind of dream is new to me.  But if there is anything to it I'm sure we'll find out pretty soon."

            "You're probably right. I mean if the Earth is going to be invaded by aliens then ---, well that's just ridiculous right." Kennedy chuckled

            "Yeah, ridiculous." The redhead tried to hide her fear with a similar chuckle but it sounded nervous."

            "Well on to happier things. You were going to a lecture.  How'd it go?  Did you cram any more smarts into that overstuffed, but beautiful head of yours?"

            "Yes, I enjoyed it a lot." She answered glad to change the subject.

            "Good."

            "What about you, do anything else today?"

"Nah, I just got finished washing what was left of those two vamps off when you called."

            "Well that sounds good.  Now you'll be all fresh and clean when you go to bed."  Willow didn't get the implication of what she just said.

            But Kennedy did and a naughty thought came to the girl.  "Where do you think I am now?"

            "Huh?"

            "I'm laying on my bed wearing a bathrobe and I mean JUST a bathrobe.  My skin is still all damp and glistening from the shower." Kennedy's voice was turning seductive as she ran her free hand down the side of her throat then traced her skin along the edge of her robe.

            Willow's temperature rose.  "Oh, you are so bad."

            "Now, tell me, what are you wearing"

***   ***   ***

            General Hammond was barely in the door when Jack asked, "What did you find out?"

            Hammond looked at his best team and Dr Frasier sitting around the conference table before he answered.  "Nothing!" and he didn't sound happy about it.

            What do you mean nothing, Sir?" Carter didn't understand.  Neither did anyone else in the room.

            "I'll explain in a little while. First, I want to know how the men are." Hammond told them.

The Doctor opened the file in front of her and glanced at the contents.  "They're perfectly fine. The M.R.I., C.A.T., and P.E.T. scans are clear, and there's no trace of any foreign substance in their blood.  From everything I can tell, they simply went to sleep." She explained then slid the file across the table to the General.

            "That means that she can't be that bad a person.  All she did was put those guards to sleep.  I'm sure that if she wanted to hurt them, or us, she easily could have." Daniel sounded sure.

            "I also believe that she could have inflicted far more damage if she had wished." Teal'c concurred.

            "Doctor Frasier if this girl is from Earth like we now believe; is there any medical explanation for her abilities?" Hammond wanted to know.

            "No Sir. Not that I'm aware of.  We've seen humans that have been artificially enhanced before. Like the retrovirus Nirrti infected Cassandra with.  But there is no Earth based agent that can cause those kinds of abilities.  And the last we heard, even Nirrti wasn't able to create anything that could cause this; not without causing severe physical deformities as a side effect anyway." The doctor informed them. "But I'd have to examine her before I can tell you anything else." She added.

            "This is all very interesting and important I'm sure; but, does it bother anyone else that this woman could just walk in here and leave like she owned the place and now knows about us while we still don't know her name?  I for one would like to call her something other than 'she, her, the redhead or mystery girl' and what about this 'Initiative' she mentioned.  I think Carter put it best when she asked what you meant about finding nothing."

 "I meant that I couldn't find even one trace of any unit called 'The Initiative'.  I called The Pentagon, The Joint Chiefs, even The President and they all say the same thing, 'There is not and never was anything called 'The Initiative'" Hammond explained

            "We've all heard that before.  We've all said that before." Daniel pointed out.

            "Yes, but we have the highest security rating there is.  Why won't they fill us in?" Jack wanted to know.

            "I don't know. But there's more."  Everyone listened to what The General was about to say.  "They were all very interested in what motivated my inquiry. When I told them about our visitor and sent the footage of the security tapes they ordered me not to make any attempt to locate her."

            "Why the hell not!" Jack spat.  "Do they realize that not only is this girl powerful and angry at us, but that she now knows about the Goa'uld?"

            "I explained that very point to them. But, they all feel that her knowing about it won't pose a threat to us and as for her attacking, they don't want to do anything that might give her a reason to."

            A self-satisfied smirk came across Daniel's face as he tried to hold back a laugh.  " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized when everyone looked at him.

            "As I was saying." The General continued, "We are not to approach this woman for any reason."

            "But Sir, if this girl is from Earth and we were able to find out how she is able to do what she does or recruit her then maybe we will finally be able to shift the war in our favor." Major Carter implored.

            "I agree with Major Carter, we would be foolish not to try and gain knowledge or an alliance with this woman." Teal'c added.

            "I don't think that's goin' to be likely."  Everyone's attention turned to Daniel when he spoke.  "Whatever this Initiative is, she obviously had a bad experience with them. So, I doubt that she'll be very willing to form any ties with us.  Plus after the way she reacted to the whole alien thing, I seriously doubt that we ever see her again." Daniel announced his suspicion.

***   ***   ***

            The next morning, Willow pulled her rent car over to the side of the road just out of sight of the main gate.  She took a deep breath and released it.  She could do this.  These guys weren't the Initiative. But they were the military.  Would they talk to her or shoot her on sight?  She needed to know more about these aliens though, not just for her own piece of mind either. It now seemed like Kennedy had had her first prophetic dream; and apparently it was heavy with the space theme.  That thought was enough to cause the witch to make her decision.  She was certain that they would want to know everything they could about her, if they hadn't found out already.  She wasn't sure how much the Initiative would tell them about her. She was prepared to tell them what they needed to know but not everything. They didn't need to know her whole life story.  So, she put on her resolve face, pulled the car back on the road and drove to the gate.

            To Willow's mild relief the guard was different from her first visit.  It would've been awkward if it hadn't been.  This one was about the same age, but taller.

            "Can I help you ma'm?"

            "Sure can.  You can tell the General that his visitor from yesterday would like to see him and that I come in peace." She smiled and tried to look innocent.

            The guard's eyes widened and panic flash crossed his face. "J-Just wait right here ma'm."

            Willow watched as the soldier hurriedly picked up a phone and spoke with hushed tones.

***   ***   ***

            "Sir, you have a call."  An Airman reported as he ran up to The General who was in the corridor talking to one of the scientists.

            "Thank you Airman." Hammond replied then walked around a corner and down to his office.  Once inside he stood beside his desk and answered the phone with, "This is Hammond." then listened to the person on the other end.  "She's what?" the surprise clear in his voice. "Tell her to stay put; we'll send an escort up."

            Daniel walked up to the open door just in time to catch the part about the escort.  "What's that about an escort?" he asked.

            "It seems that the infiltrator from yesterday is at the main gate asking to see me."  He was both confused and curious.

***   ***   ***

 The guard hung up, then nervously stepped up to Willow's car, "You're supposed to wait here for an escort ma'm."

            "O.K., and relax I don't bite." She replied with a smile she hoped would ease his obvious fear.

            Ten minutes later a jeep pulled up and four people that Willow recognized climbed out.  Willow got out of her car to meet them holding a brown paper bag.  "Ah, hi." She greeted them with a wave. Her voice was meant to sound friendly but was laced with a hint of nervousness.

            "Uh hi.  What's in the bag?" Jack returned her greeting.

            "Oh, just a peace offering."  She reached out for him to take the bag, but he hesitated.  " Don't worry, it's not a bomb.  If I was going to hurt ya, I wouldn't need a bomb."

            Realizing she was right, Jack took the bag and opened it to see the Ashrak's ribbon device, knife, and the zat gun she had taken in her hurry to leave yesterday. "Uh, thank you." He said a bit surprised and handed the bag to Sam.

            "Your Welcome."

            "Shall we go?" he invited and turned toward the jeep.

            "You're not going to drive me into a firing squad are you?"

            "Nah, if we were going to hurt ya we would have blown you up in your car."

            "Oooh." Was all she said as that unpleasant image came to mind.

            "Ready then?"

            "Sure." Was the cheery reply.  Turning back to the guard, she tossed him the car key.  "Be careful it's a rental."  Then she ducked under the gate and climbed into the jeep along with her escort.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I want to thank all the reviewers that have taken the time to write their opinions.  This is my first story and I was just hoping that it would be read at all.  I never expected the response that I've received.  My chest is all swollen with pride now.  So as sort of a Thank You, I have created a promotional picture for this story.  If anyone is interested let me know where to send it and I'll send you a copy.


	6. Chapter 6 Where Do We Go From Here

            Once everyone was settled in the briefing room. Six pair of eyes, belonging to General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and sg-1, watched their mysterious guest.

            "What are you?" Jack was the first to speak.

            "How much do you know already?"  The woman asked.

            "Ah, nothing.  We don't even know your name." Jack told her.

            "Nothing? "She sounded confused.  "Didn't you call the Initiative?  What did they tell you about me?"

            Hammond broke in  "Everyone I contacted denies that this Initiative ever existed."

            "Figures." She said with a sigh.  "In that case, my name is Willow Rosenberg.  And to answer your first question," She looked right at Jack, " I'm a witch."

            "A witch, as in pointed hats, cauldrons, flying broomsticks and all that stuff?" Jack's tone was disbelieving, while the looks on everyone's faces conveyed the same feeling.  Everyone except for Teal'c, His face was neutral as always.

            "I thought witches were only an Earth myth."  The jaffa stated.

            "They are. There's no such thing as witches.  Well, there are people that follow the Wicca religion, but there's no such thing as magic. It just doesn't exist." Carter argued.

            "That's what I thought about aliens.  Well, until yesterday anyway.  But there one sits."  Willow pointed at Teal'c.  "And here sits a witch." She pointed at herself.  "Accept it."  Then she faced Jack.  "And I don't wear a pointy hat or fly on a broomstick."  She was glaring now.  "I really hate that stereotype."

Hammond cleared his throat.

            "Assuming this is true, and I'm not saying I am, why come back here and tell us?" he asked.

            "Because I want to know more about these aliens and I figured that you wouldn't tell me anything unless you knew a little bit about me first. But, I thought the Initiative would've told you some of it." 

            "What about this Initiative, what is it."

            "If your bosses won't tell you then I don't think I should either.  Let's just say that they were very interested in all things supernatural and my experience with them was unpleasant; and leave it at that."

            "That's why you broke in here yesterday.  You thought we were them and were after you." Daniel put together.

            "Yes, I wanted to know if they were up to their old tricks.  I had no idea that anything like aliens were involved.  And you were following me because you thought I was another goa'uld."  Willow wanted them to know she understood that.  "The question now is, where do we go from here?"

            "I have been ordered not to attempt making contact with you at all."  Hammond told her.

"You didn't.  I made contact with you." Willow offered.

"She has a point General." Jack supported.

"One of our primary mandates is to acquire technology and make allies that will help us protect Earth from the Goa'uld.  So, we would like to know if you would be willing to help us do that." Carter explained.

            "You want me to use magic to fight these Goa'uld for you?"

            "Is that a problem?" Jack asked with suspicion.

            "That depends.  What exactly do you want me to do? And, why should I do it?  This is where it would help to know more about these guys.  How big of a bad are they?  And, what their ultimate goal is before I decide to do anything.  Also, I have my own life to live and problems to worry about.  And I refuse to be just a weapon for you to use.  And No."  She looked right at Dr. Frasier with a hard stare and a tone to match.  "I'm not going to let you poke and prod at me to see what makes me tick.  You wouldn't find anything anyway." She let them know.

"I –" Frasier started then saw Willow cock her head with a knowing look on her face. The doctor slumped back in her chair in silent defeat.

Then the witch's demeanor softened and she shifted her gaze to everyone.  "I realize now that you're not the Initiative, but you are still military.  And as you've seen, I have serious trust issues with the military."

            "Yeah. I think we all got that part."  Jack said with hard sarcasm.

            Daniel put two and two together. "Is that what this Initiative did to you?"

            "Oh they never laid a hand on me personally; but yeah, that's the kind of stuff they did and even worse."

            "That's not the way we work around here." Hammond tried to assure her.  "If we did, we would be no better than the Goa'uld.

            "I myself would not have pledged my allegiance to the Tau'ri if they were not honorable." Teal'c endorsed.

For some reason that comforted the witch.

            "That's great. What's a Tau'ri?" she asked abruptly.

"That's just the Goa'uld's word for the people from Earth." Daniel explained

"Oh.  So, tell me more about the Goa'uld."

The General leaned forward with a sincere look, setting his clasped hands on the table.

            "I'm sorry we can't do that right now." He apologized.  "We need to get clearance from the President before we can do that."

            "Oh, o.k. I underst-.  Whoa!  Wait a second, you're gon'na talk to the President about me?"  Willow was getting nervous.  "What are you gon'na to say?  What is he gon'na say?  What happens if he says no?"  Willow noticed everyone watching her ramble  "Oh." She looked down at her hands embarrassed.  "I'm sorry.  I'll just ---."  Her head shot up.  "What the hell is ---?"

            "Unscheduled Offworld Activation! Sergeant Stiller's voice blared over the P.A.

The six members of the S.G.C. jumped from their seats heading out the door with Willow close behind

***   ***   ***

            Willow entered a room lined with computers and other equipment.  In front was a large window that looked down into a lower room.  Inside this lower room a group of soldiers were pointing their weapons at a huge metal ring with symbols that were spinning around an inner dial.  A series of lights were spaced evenly around the outside edge and were being activated. A metal plate covered the center of the ring.  

            "Is anyone due to check in?" Hammond asked.

            "No Sir." A silver-haired man with glasses answered from his seat in front of a console under the window. 

            Willow just watched in fascination as a blue light started to emit from behind the plate.

            "Receiving I.D.C. with incoming message.  It's sg-4" The man reported.

            "Let's hear it." The General ordered

            The sound of automatic gunfire and explosions came though the speakers.  Then a hurried voice yelled, "Close contact situation, we got jaffa on our ass, need medical team, Coming in plus 1!"

            "Open the iris Hammond ordered.  Then spoke again into a microphone.  "Close contact recovery, medical team to the gateroom."

            The plate slid away in a spiraling motion with the sound of metal scraping metal to reveal a shining blue portal.  The soldiers inside the room tensed, then two figures emerged from the portal, one being supported by the other.   Then another figure came diving through and landed hard on the ramp.  A few seconds later two more emerged back first firing in the direction they had come, then stopped when they were clear. A few balls of energy followed them and the soldiers that rushed in had to quickly duck out of the way allowing energy balls to impact the wall above the soldier's heads but beneath the window.

            "Close the iris" the General ordered

            The plate slid shut and several thunking sounds could be heard hitting the other side before the portal shut down.  Dr. Frasier and the medical team rushed in to tend to the wounded.

            "O.K. What just happened?" Willow demanded.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her.

***   ***   ***

            "We'll talk more later. First I need to see to the men and get a report. So, if you would please" Hammond waved one of the soldiers over, "This Airman will show you to one of our guest quarters while I find out what's goin' on."

            Willow thought it over then answered, "Oh, alright I can see you got your hands full so I'll wait, for a little while, but only because I really want to know more about these Goa'uld.  But if I think you're stalling or trying to pull something then I'm gone."

            "Understood. And if you need anything just let the Airman know."

            "This way ma'm." the Airman waved for her to follow him.  Which she did.

***   ***   ***

            When General Hammond walked into the infirmary he found SG-4's leader standing to the side while the doctors fussed over the man they had brought in.

            "How is everybody?" He asked.

            "The team's fine just bumps and bruises. It's him that I'm not sure about." He told the General nodding towards the patient.

            "Who is he? And what happened out there?" were Hammond's next questions.

            "A Tok'ra, he claims. We were exploring the planet when we saw his ship appear and get shot down by two deathgliders. He managed to get himself out of the ship and we got there just as he was about to be strafed.  A mothership had to be close behind because jaffa started to ring down.  So we booked it back to the 'gate.  And since the host was the one talkin' I believe 'im about bein' Tok'ra." He reported.

            "Alright good job."   Then both men turned to Dr. Frasier as she walked up.  Hammond was the one to speak first.  "How is the patient Doctor?"

            "Well, He has a broken arm, at least two broken ribs and a staff wound to the left leg.  The worst thing though is the internal bleeding.  If it wasn't for the symbiote he probably would've died already.  Normally I would take him into surgery to try and repair the damage but in this case the surgery itself might kill him.  Right now the best thing I can do is bandage him up and hope the symbiote can do the rest."

            "Alright, thank you doctor.  Keep me informed of any changes."

***   ***   ***

            "Contact the Tok'ra and let them know we have one of their men." Hammond told Sam and Daniel as they walked down a corridor.

"I'll take care of that Sir" Sam volunteered as they rounded a corner.

            "What about Willow?  What are we planning to do with her?" Daniel wanted to know.

            "I'm on my way to call the President now." Hammond answered.

            "I'd like to talk to her alone. If we knew what her life is like and how she views the world, it might help us understand her better and maybe I can even ease her qualms about working with us." Daniel suggested.

            "Do you really believe her story about being a witch?" Sam asked.

            "We've established that she's not an alien of any kind; so can you think of anything else she might be?" 

            After a short pause, Hammond and Sam both gave up.  "No." they both admitted.  "Go ahead and talk with her.  If anything, you can at least keep her from leaving until I finish reporting to the President." Hammond consented

***   ***   ***

            The guest quarters were small and minimalistic but comfortable.  There was a single bed covered with a standard issue army blanket with a small trunk at its foot.  Next to the bed was a small metal desk with a fluorescent lamp on top.  On the other side of the bed there was a closet and a door to the bathroom.  Willow was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her hands in her lap, facing the door.  She was telekinetically juggling a small stapler, a box of staples, and a bottle of liquid paper she had found on the desk, when a knock came.

            "Come in." She called.

            The door opened to reveal Daniel, who looked slightly surprised but not disturbed at the image before him.  "Ah hi, am I interrupting something?"

            Willow let the items fall into her hands then looked up at him.  "Nah, just entertaining myself.  And whoever else is watching." She added that last comment to let him know that she knew about the cameras.

            "You think we're watching you?"

            "Are you saying you're not?"  When he didn't answer, she continued.  "It's o.k. I'm not going to go all bad-ass baddie because of it." She said trying to lighten the mood.

            "Well, that's good to hear." Daniel replied with the same light-heartedness.

            The witch rose off the bed and walked over to the desk.  "Did everything get taken care of from earlier?" She asked with genuine concern and placed the stuff back where she got them.

            "They're still workin' on it.  One of the guys is hurt pretty bad but he'll probably live.  The others are fine; just minor injuries."

            "That's good.  And that thing that created the portal, it's what takes you to other planets?" Willow guessed.  She was still standing at the desk.

            "I'm sorry, I'm not at allowed to talk about that now." Daniel apologized.

            "I understand.  You came here to talk about me anyway; didn't you."

            "Yeah, I wanted to know more about you and to see if I could understand you better."

            "YOU want to know or THEY want to know?"

            "Well I'm sure they do; but not for the same reason I do."

            "And what's your reason?"

            "My expertise are in archeology and Anthropology, studying different cultures is in the job description."

            "That's easy.  We have the same culture everybody else does."

            "What do you mean by the same?"

            "I mean we live in normal houses in normal neighborhoods.  We have normal jobs and go to normal schools.  We have normal friends and families just like everyone else does." The witch explained.

            "O.K. I get that, but there has to be something more. What goes on that the rest of us don't see. And how do you stay hidden?"

            "We don't hide.  People just refuse to see us.  They always ignore or try to rationalize what they don't understand."

"O.k. but how did you know that Teal'c wasn't human?"

"You have your secrets.  I have mine. I'm afraid that I just don't trust you enough to go into that much detail."

            "I guess I'm going to have to convince you to trust us then."

            "O.K."  Willow relented then pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down.  Then waved for Daniel to sit on the bed.  When he did and they were facing each other she continued.  "So, tell me, why should I trust you?"

            "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

            "You've heard the phrase fool me once shame on you.  Fool me twice shame on me."

            "We're not about to hurt someone that we want as an ally." Daniel reasoned.

            "Why not?  I've seen it happen before."

            "That wasn't us." He reminded her

            "You're right.  And I shouldn't hold the Initiative's actions against you but until I know exactly what I'd be getting into I'm not going to agree to anything."

            "I can't blame you for being cautious, but if we were like that then we wouldn't have any of the allies that we do now and the Goa'uld would have destroyed us years ago.  Besides, we don't want to make any more enemies.  The Goa'uld are enough."

            Willow had to admit that made some sense.  "What exactly would my helping you entail?"

            "That depends on the terms of the agreement you make with us."

            Willow nodded "This all might be a mute point if the President doesn't want me involved."


	7. Chapter 7 The Negotiations

            "What did the President have to say this time?" Jack asked sitting in front of the General's desk next to Sam.

            Hammond leaned back into his chair with a sigh.  "He wasn't happy that Willow is here but since she is and already knows about the Goa'uld, we are authorized to make whatever deal we can to secure her assistance."

            "Does he know that she's claiming to be a witch, Sir?"  Jack still had a problem believing that.

            "Not only that, but he confirmed it."

            This time Sam spoke up.  "Excuse me Sir, but how can he confirm that and still deny that this Initiative exists?"

"I don't know but he assured me that Willow Rosenberg is the genuine article.

"If this is true then what makes her different from everyone else and how does her powers work?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I imagine that the Initiative tried to answer those exact questions themselves." Jack suggested

"And you think they were hostile about it?" it clicked for Sam.

"They must not have been to friendly about it if Willow's reaction is any indication." Jack theorized.

"So any suggestions on how to convince Ms. Rosenberg to join us?" Hammond implored.

"I think that honesty is the best policy here.  We've already seen her express dislike toward the Goa'uld.  Maybe if we fill her in with some of the details on exactly what they're capable of she'll decide to look past her mistrust." Sam suggested.

            "I agree with Carter.  She did save Jarin, a complete stranger, and easily could've attacked us when she thought we were this Initiative, but she didn't; she investigated first.  That says a lot about her. I still have trouble buying this whole witch thing; but if she can kill snakes as easy as she did that Ashrak, I don't care what she calls herself.  Plus I don't think she'll turn her back when she finds out how much is at stake." Jack added.

***   ***   ***

When Daniel and Willow arrived at the briefing room the remaining members of sg-1, Dr. Frasier, and Hammond were waiting for them.

            "So what's the verdict?" Willow asked anxiously after she took a seat next to Daniel.

            "The President was a little concerned when I told him you were here; but since you are, he gave the go ahead to bring you onboard.  That is if you're willing to work with us." Hammond informed the witch from his seat.

            "And if I'm not, then what?" Willow asked with a certain amount of distrust.

            "Then we would hope that you would agree not to tell anyone about what you've learned."

            "That's it?" She sounded surprised.  "No threats no intimidation anything.  You're just going to pat me on the head and send me on my way?"

            "Other units might work that way but we don't." Jack was insulted.

            "Oh really?" Willow replied curtly.

"Yes.  Really." Jack shot back with a dirty look.

            "Could you two not do that?" Hammond reprimanded. "You two sound like my granddaughters."

            "Sorry Sir" Jack apologized.

            "Me too, I'm sorry." Willow also said looking guilty.

            The General nodded, "Good.  Now can we all get back to business?"

            Daniel casually leaned forward catching everyone's attention.  "I think it would be better if Willow knew more of what we do here before she makes a decision."

            "Agreed. Let's start with the basics first." Hammond suggested, "Doctor." He qued his C.M.O.

Dr. Frasier looked at the witch as she started her lecture

            "Well, to start off with, the Goa'uld are parasitical.  They take control of human hosts by attaching themselves to the brainstem."

            "Whoa, hold up.  Are you saying that the man I killed in the park was really a human being controlled by a goa'uld parasite?"

            "Technically, yes."

            "That means that I not only killed a goa'uld but an innocent human too."  Willow's voice and face showed her horror at that thought.

Everyone in the room understood what she was feeling at that moment and silently sympathized.

            Daniel was the first to try comforting her.  "There wasn't anything else you could've done. The Goa'uld tend to hang on to a host for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years. In that time the host is subjected to countless physical and psychological traumas until their mind is destroyed."

            "Daniel's right.  There wasn't anything else you could've done." Jack added.

            "Can't the parasite ---"

"Symbiote." Frasier corrected.

"Can't the 'symbiote' be removed?  That would save the host, wouldn't it?" Willow questioned.

            "It's not that easy.  We don't have that ability, some of our allies do, but even then, sometimes the host doesn't survive the procedure." The doctor continued to explain.

            "Oooh." Willow's voice dropped.

            "So you see it was to late to save the host anyway." Jack consoled.

            Willow collected herself.  "What else?  What do these guys do after they take over someone's body?"

            This was Daniel's area of expertise.  "The Goa'uld have a feudal culture.  Where the top of the ladder is the system lords who each have their own empire and a number of minor goa'uld beneath them. Their ultimate goal is to conquer the entire universe.  They accomplish this by using their advanced technology to pose as gods and jaffa armies to enforce their will on the planets under their control." He lectured.

            "And you guys try to make sure that doesn't happen here."

            "Right."

            "That's what that big round thing that created the portal does. It takes you to other planets?" Willow only had to half guess.

            This is where Sam picked up the lecture.  "Yes, we call it a stargate.  It is able to generate a stable wormhole that connects to any one of thousands of other stargates scattered across the galaxy."

            "So, you just turn this stargate thing on, walk through and just like that" Willow snapped her fingers, "you're on another planet?"

            "Kind' a cool ain't it." Jack piped up.

            "And you do this a lot, go to other planets?"

            "We have to.  We need to make all the friends we can and find any new technology that we can use to keep the planet safe.  In fact that's how we met Jarin.  We brought him back from his homeworld and set him up here so he could help us develop a way to fight the Goa'uld." Daniel spoke up.

            "You mean that guy, Jarin, is another alien?  Why did he feel human then; and where is he now?"

            "Probably because he is human.  All throughout Earth's history the Goa'uld have transplanted people from here and placed them on other planets.  And now the descendants of those people like Jarin are still out there.  But since we don't know if another Ashrak will show up we had to relocate him."

            "Ashrak?" Willow was confused. I thought he was a goa'uld?"

            "An Ashrak is a goa'uld.  The word Ashrak is what they call their assassins.  Literally it means hunter." Daniel explained.

            "Ooh.  But if you guys have the stargate under guard, how did this Ashrak get here in the first place?"

            "We don't know for sure.  Right now the theory is that he managed to sneak here on a ship but so far we haven't been able to find it." Sam picked up.

            "Ships, You mean they have spaceships!  Why don't they just fly here and blow us up that way?"

            "Oh they've tried but we managed to stop them so far." Jack's pride showed.

            "But they're still trying." Willow deduced

"Yeah the protected planets treaty with the Asguard held them at bay for a while but now there's no way to enforce it anymore." Daniel said.

            "O.K. you lost me there. Asguard? Protected planets?" Willow wanted an explanation.

            "A few years ago, a very powerful race ---"

            "The Asguard." Willow guessed.

            "Right.  Any way, they negotiated a treaty with the system lords that forbid them from attacking Earth.  But now a system lord by the name of Annubus has acquired technology that surpasses even the Asguard's. Add to that; the Asguard are busy with their own problems and aren't in a position to help much anyway."

            "So Earth is vulnerable again."

            "Yes, the only thing stopping him so far is that we've managed to convince the other System Lords to team up against Annubus while we try to find a way to beat him for good."

            "Will finding this Ashrak's ship help that much?" The redhead wanted to know.

            "Maybe, we hope that it will have either more technology or perhaps provide some intelligence that we can use.  And even if it doesn't, we still need to find it before a civilian does."

            "Well then that'll be my first order of business." Willow declared.

            "Does that mean you'll join us?" Hammond asked for clarification.

            "Under a few conditions.  One, I decide what, when and how I use my power as well as any other resources I have.  Two, I get to bring someone else in on this.  Thr--"

            "Hang on what do you mean 'bring someone else in'.  This isn't a ---" Jack started but was cut off.

            "This is the way it works.  You get a two for one or you get nothing."

            "And who would this other person be, another witch I guess." Hammond asked.

            "No, Kennedy is definitely not a witch.  She's a slayer."

            "And what exactly is a slayer?" Jack didn't know what he should think about someone called a slayer.

            "A very powerful supernatural warrior."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the witch's answer but remained silent.

            "Look we come as a package. Take it or leave it."

            "What can this girl do?" Hammond asked.

            "More than you might imagine." At everyone's stares she continued.  "Look.  Get back on the phone with the President or whoever you have to.  In the meantime I'll see if I can find this ship."

            "Just how are you goin' to do that when we haven't been able to?  No, let me guess a magic spell."  Jack scoffed

"Exactly, I'll just need a few supplies." Willow ignored the tone of Jack's voice.

            "What exactly will you need?" Sam asked.

            "To start with, a map of the area we think the ship is at and something that belonged to that goa'uld from the park.  His knife or gauntlet will do.  The rest of the stuff I'll have to get myself from a magic store.

            "We can't let you leave here alone with goa'uld technology." Hammond informed flatly.

            "Then I won't go alone." The witch rolled her eyes at the obvious solution.

            "I'd like to go with her and observe this spell." Daniel volunteered.

            "Me too Sir."  Sam wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see if she could find a scientific explanation for the witch's powers.

            "Do you have any objections to Dr. Jackson and Major Carter accompanying you?" Hammond asked.

            Willow thought a moment then answered.  "No, they can tag along if they want.  But this does bring me to my third condition.  Like I said earlier, we have other responsibilities outside your jurisdiction or whatever you call it.  That means that Kennedy and myself need to have complete freedom to come and go as we please in order to tend to these duties without interference.  And there's no way we're going to live under a mountain; so we'll be getting our own place in town."  Suddenly Willow stiffened.  "Here we go again."

Before anyone could say anything else the alarms went off and a voice not Sergeant Stiller's came over the p.a. "Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"

            "Does that happen every time we get to the good part" Willow asked no one particular as everyone rushed to the control room.

***   ***   ***

            "It's the Tok'ra, Sir." A man that was thinner and about 10 years younger than Stiller reported when Hammond walked up next to him.

            "Open the iris." Hammond simply ordered.

            Sam was already on her way down the stairs as the Iris slid back.  A few seconds passed by then Jacob Carter stepped out of the blue wormhole.

            "Stand down." Hammond ordered the guards over the speaker and the guards relaxed.

            "Hi dad." Sam greeted her father at the foot of the ramp.

            "Good to see you too Sam." The Tok'ra agent hugged his daughter.  Looking up to see his friend General Hammond and the rest of his daughter's team enter the gateroom, he released her and moved toward them.  That's when he noticed a pretty redheaded girl glaring at him with a look that he couldn't help but take as hostile.

            "How are you Jacob?" Hammond asked with a handshake.

            "I'm good.  I understand you rescued one of our agents."

            "It appears so.  He's still unconscious but Doctor Frasier assures me that he is healing."

            "Good." Then Jacob's attention turned to Willow, who was still glaring suspiciously at him. "And who is this?" He attempted to be friendly.

            Sam noticed the look Willow was giving him and quickly spoke up.  "Dad I would like you to meet Willow Rosenberg.  Willow this is my dad, Jacob Carter and Selmak." She introduced.

            Willow was feeling the same presence from Jacob that she felt from the goa'uld in the park and had silently gathered her power.  However everyone's reactions to him made her ask.  "O.k., you guys know that he's a goa'uld right?" her voice showed her wariness.  "Why are you acting all buddy - buddy?"

            Jacob's eyes flashed white as Selmak took over with the intent of making this human woman understand that the Tok'ra were not goa'ulds but Sam placed a firm hand on his chest preventing him from stepping forward.  "It's o.k. Willow isn't quite up to speed on everything yet." She tried to calm him down.

            Selmak relaxed his posture but still held an angry look on his face.  "I came to see the operative you rescued so if I may I would like to see him now." He spoke with a reverberating voice.

            "Of course." Hammond answered and started to lead the way out.  The rest of them started to follow.

            Daniel placed a hand on the witch's shoulder to get her attention and stopped her from following the rest of the people out of the gateroom.  "The Tok'ra are very sensitive about being compared to the Goa'uld.  They don't consider themselves the same species." Daniel explained.

            "But they are the same species; I can feel it" Willow argued 

            "Technically that's true they are physiologically the same but they have drastically different philosophies.  They don't take hosts against their wills and they have been at war with the Goa'uld for centuries." Daniel continued.

            "You mean Sam's dad volunteered to let a symbiote live in his head?  Why would anyone volunteer for that?"

            "Come on." The archeologist gestured for the witch to follow him.  "I'll explain while we catch up." And the two of them left the gateroom and headed for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8 Missions

            "Who was that girl?" Jacob rather than Selmak asked as they walked down the corridor to the infirmary.

            "I'm sorry about that.  Ms. Rosenberg's never met a Tok'ra before." Hammond apologized.  "In fact, until two days ago she'd never even met a goa'uld either."

            "How'd she even know about Selmak?"

            "Apparently she has the ability to detect symbiotes.  She also knew that Teal'c wasn't human the first time she saw him even though he doesn't carry one anymore.  You probably felt like that Ashrak she encountered." Sam explained to her father.

            "What Ashrak?" Jacob was starting to worry.

            "That's how we discovered her, an Ashrak managed to get on the planet and went after one of our refugees but he had a run in with Willow." Jack filled in.

            "She obviously survived."

            "Oh, Yeah, SHE survived but HE didn't." Jack clarified.

            "Are you telling me that she killed an Ashrak?  By herself?" Jacob couldn't believe it.

            "Willow Rosenberg appears to make a formidable opponent." Teal'c stated.

            "So I assume you've recruited her." Jacob's statement was more of a question.

            "Actually we were still in negotiations when you arrived.  She apparently had a bad experience with another military unit in the past and has some reservations about joining us." Hammond told him.

            "What about the agent you rescued, who is it?" Jacob changed the subject as they neared the infirmary.

            "We don't know. He hasn't regained consciousness yet." Frasier spoke up.  "I'm assuming that the host is too injured and the Symbiote is too busy healing the injuries to talk." The Doctor led them inside a room where a nurse was checking the patient's vitals.  "Any change?" she asked the nurse

            "His blood pressure and pulse rate are slightly stronger but he's still out." The nurse reported.

            "Good I'll take it from here." Frasier said taking the chart from the nurse; who walked away to tend to other patients.

            Jacob stepped closer to get a better look at the patient.  "His name is Eru.  The host is called Dalan.  They were on a mission aboard Khandouf's mothership." Selmak identified.

"Never heard of him." Hammond mentioned.

"He's a young, minor goa'uld who has recently taken advantage of the System Lords' preoccupation with Annubus to make a few bold attempts at grabbing some power.  I can only assume their cover was blown." Selmak filled in.

Everyone looked toward the door as Daniel and Willow came into the room.

            Willow walked up to Selmak with a very guilty look on her face.  "Ah listen, I want to apologize for what I said earlier.  Daniel explained the difference between the Tok'ra and Goa'uld and I'm sorry for saying that you were one of them.  The Goa'uld I mean.  I'm new to all this and you do give off the same vibe."

            "That's quite understandable.  I hear that your first encounter with an alien wasn't a pleasant one.  Tell me.  How did you manage to defeat an Ashrak by yourself?" Selmak was curious to find out.

The witch glanced at the other people in the room hoping for a clue as to how she should answer.  All she received was blank stares until Jack waved a go ahead.  "I broke his neck then set his body on fire." She stated with a shrug.

            Selmak reared back slightly at the simple answer and the rather blasé delivery then looked at the others for a confirmation.  The expression on the officers' faces was all he needed.

            "Ah, hello.  Did everybody forget about the injured man in the bed?" Jack's question brought everyone back to the reason they were all there.

            "Of course not." This time Jacob spoke. "Do you still have that healing device?"

***   ***   ***

            Selmak stood beside the bed as he slipped the healing device over his right hand.  Then holding it palm down over the injured man he placed his left hand over the right one and closed his eyes.

            Willow watched, along with everyone else, fascinated as a golden energy emanated from the device and then entered the patient's body.  Out of curiosity she reached out with her senses to examine the energy being used but was careful not to interfere with that energy.  She was only half surprised to discover the energy was not mystically based.  The thing that did surprise her was that it was the same type of energy she had felt from the weapons earlier.

            Jack looked over at the witch, noticing her expression of mild concentration, and nudged Sam with his elbow.  "What do you think she's doing?" he whispered when her attention turned to him.

            Sam looked over at the woman.  "I don't know." she whispered back but continued to watch her carefully.

            Then Jack nudged Daniel who was standing between him and the witch.  When Daniel turned to him Jack simply nodded toward Willow.  Then asked in another hushed tone, "What is she doing?" as the archeologist turned toward the woman in question.

            "I don't know." Daniel whispered back with a shrug.

            Jack quietly "humphed" then walked around Daniel and once behind Willow he bent down slightly, placing his mouth next to her ear. Again he whispered his question.  "What are you doing?"

            "I'm trying to understand the energy he's using." She whispered back without taking her eyes off Selmak.

            "Oh."

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "What's that?"

            "Why are we whispering?"

            Jack straightened up, but Selmak cut off any retort he had.  "I have done all I can." He informed everyone.

            "It was enough." The patient's host spoke.  "However I must be the one to do the talking to allow Eru to finish the healing."

            Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before Dalan continued.  "Are we on Earth?"

            "Yes.  You don't remember?" Frasier asked concerned as she started to check his vitals.

            "I remember crashing, and the Tau'ri finding me, then being chased by jaffa.  The last thing I remember is going through the Chappa'ai."

            "Well you made it to Earth.  You're in our infirmary now." The doctor told him.

            "What happened?  How was your cover blown?" Jacob wanted to know.

            "It wasn't." Dalan paused to gauge everyone's confused looks then continued, "The mission was going according to plan but then we were attacked.  I was lucky enough to be near the glider bay and managed to escape."

            "Attacked by who?" Selmak asked.

            "It was Osiris. She crippled the mothership then boarded.  I think they pursued me so vigorously because they did not want anyone to know what happened."

            "If Osiris led the attack that means that Annubus was behind it.  But why would he bother attacking Khandouf.  This guy couldn't have been that much of a threat to him." Hammond theorized.

            "Since when does a goa'uld need a reason for anything they do?" Jack piped in.

            "No, the General's right.  Annubus doesn't make any move without a good reason." Sam backed up.

            "But why bother crippling the ship and boarding it?  Any of Annubus' ships are easily capable of blowing the whole ship into dust.  Why such a high risk maneuver?" Daniel wondered.

            "That's a good point. But, again Annubus must have a reason." Sam said.

"Which means that we need to know what that reason is." Jacob announced.

            Willow, who had been silently listening, had an idea.  "Maybe he was looking for something."

Everyone turned to the witch at hearing her voice.

            "What makes you think that?" Hammond asked.

For a second Willow felt like she did back in high school when the other kids would stare at her for answering the teacher's question and almost withered under the sudden attention but didn't.  "Listen.  I don't know anything about this Annubus guy, but it seems to me that a good reason not to blow up a ship is if there's something on it you want."

            "Willow Rosenberg may indeed be correct." Teal'c statement reminded everyone that he was in the room.

"If she's right, we should get back to our base and start learning all we can about Khandouf's activities and anything unusual he might have possessed.  How long before they are fit to travel?" Jacob asked the doctor.

            "Well his vitals are good but I'd like for him to wait and make sure the internal damage is completely healed before he leaves." Frasier answered.

            "I can assure you that all serious injuries are healed doctor." The symbiote spoke.

            "I think that answers that." Jack cracked.

***   ***   ***

            Willow watched from the control room as the wormhole engaged causing a water-like substance to burst out from the center of the stargate toward the glass barrier separating it from the onlookers before it drew back into a calm field.  "Does it always do that?" she asked.

"Only when you turn it on." Jack answered sarcastically.

The Wicca just watched as the two Tok'ra walked up the ramp and disappeared into the event horizon.  "How does it work?"

            "You'll have to ask Carter that.  But don't say I didn't warn you when she starts all that geek talk."

            "What about geek talk?" Sam asked just coming up the stairs in time to hear the tail end of Jack's remark.

            "Oh nothing, Willow was just asking how the stargate worked." Jack explained.

            "Oh, well, the stargate is able to use the ---" Sam started to explain.

            "Carter!" Jack warned through gritted teeth.  "Don't we have a ship to find?"  He changed the subject.

            "That's alright we can talk on the drive." Willow told Sam.

            "What drive?" Jack sounded clueless.

            "I told you I needed some supplies and since that Ashrak guy was in Denver I'm guessing that his ship is too so wouldn't it make sense to do the spell there."

            "She has a point.  Well, about the ship being in the Denver area anyway, Sir" Sam spoke up.

            "Fine, you and Daniel take Ms. Rosenberg back to Denver.  The Colonel and Teal'c will lead the recovery team.  If you are successful at locating the ship call it's position to them so they can secure the area." The General who had been silent until now ordered.  Then turned to the witch, "You said you'd need something that belonged to the Ashrak.  Will the knife be enough?  I'm afraid I can't allow something as advanced as a ribbon device leave the base."

            "The knife is fine.  The rest of the stuff I'll have to buy when we get there." Willow explained then turned to Sam and Daniel.  "So make sure you bring some cash with you.  Magic supplies aren't cheap."

            "Oh I am so glad that I'm not the one who has to explain those item on an expense report." Jack joked.

            "Very well, just get it done. The sooner we find that ship the better." Hammond stated.

            Everyone started to leave the control room when Willow suddenly stopped in her tracks almost causing Sam and Daniel to run into her from behind.  "Incoming" she warned.

"She's right Sir. Unauthorized Offworld Activation." The Sergeant declared over the intercom.

"How does she do that?" Jack breathed.

Everyone watched as the guards took up their positions while the chevrons continued to lock until the wormhole engaged behind the iris.

            "It's Bra'tac." The sergeant controlling the 'gate stated. "Opening the iris now."

            The iris slid back and an elderly man came through the stargate.  He was wearing a metal helmet that seemed to be molded around his head along with a metal collar that fit over his shoulders creating a breastplate.  This Bra'tac, Willow presumed, stood at the top of the ramp holding his staff weapon at his side, taking in the sight of the crowded gateroom as the wormhole disengaged behind him.

            "Stand down." Hammond ordered as sg-1 made their way to meet the old Jaffa.

            Bra'tac walked down the ramp and the two Jaffa greeted each other by clasping each other's forearms. "It is good to see you old friend."

            "It is good to see you as well." Bra'tac replied.

            As the rest of the people gathered around them Bra'tac stated the purpose for his visit.  " I have received word that the goa'uld Ramius and Tilgath are meeting to form an alliance."  Then the elder jaffa turned to look directly at Hammond.  "I was hoping you would allow Teal'c to accompany me to discover the reason for this alliance."

            "Of course, is there anything else we can do to help?"

            "Not as of yet but I thank you for the offer."

            "Very well.  If you give the coordinates to the control room you can go whenever you're ready."

            "Ahem!" Willow cleared her throat as a way to ask for an introduction.

            "And who is this young woman?" Bra'tac asked sizing the witch up.

            "I'm Willow." She introduced herself with a smile and stuck her hand out to shake.

            "Willow Rosenberg has proven herself as a powerful warrior by defeating an Ashrak single-handed." Teal'c gravely informed his mentor.

Bra'tac was impressed and it showed on his face.

            "It is an honor to meet anyone who opposes the Goa'uld." The old jaffa stated and gripped her hand having been around the Tau'ri enough to recognize that custom.

            "Well, Thank you."

            "Bra'tac here is the leader of the Jaffa rebellion." Daniel added.

            "A rebellion?" Willow wanted to know more.

            "Many Jaffa have come to believe that the Goa'uld are false gods and now fight to free themselves." Bra'tac explained proudly.

            "Well, Good for them!" Willow responded with equal enthusiasm.

            "Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

            "Ah, excuse me, I hate to break this up but I think we all have missions to go on." Jack butted in.  "Do you think we can get to them before Christmas?"

            "I guess you're right." Willow responded to Jack's reminder, then she faced the other visitor.  "It was nice to meet you Bra'tac.  And good luck."

            "And to you as well."

***   ***   ***

            "Do you know where she's taking you exactly?" Jack asked his friends as they stood next to an elevator waiting for the witch to join them.

            "Some sort of magic supply shop in the business district.  You worried sir." Sam replied.

            "It's not that I think that she'll pull anything, it's just that this is all new territory and we don't know what to expect."

            "That's the way it is every time we go through the stargate.  No matter how many M.A.L.P.s. or U.V.A.s we send first we never know what's really on the other side until we get there." Daniel pointed out.

            "But this isn't some alien planet this is right here in our own backyard." Jack insisted.

            "That's what makes this so exciting.  We've been all over the galaxy and discovered a multitude of new civilizations but now we get to see one that's been existing right under our noses." Daniel giddily explained.  "Think of the implications.  We've always thought that the Goa'uld inspired all the legends of the supernatural.  But what if some of them weren't.  Now that we know Witches are real what else is out there?  Werewolves, Vampires, Leprechauns, what about them?"

            "Werewolves, Yes.  Vampires, Yes. Leprechauns, No."  Everyone looked toward the sound of Willow's voice and saw the witch approach them.  Willow chuckled at the expressions on their faces.  "We ready to go?" she asked before any of them could speak.

            "Ah, yeah." Jack answered even though his mind was still processing her words.

The elevator opened, already occupied with two people, a man and a woman.  The four stepped in and the door closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9 Bells, Spells, And Ships, Oh M...

Rachael was behind the counter checking out a customer when she heard the bells ring signaling someone's entry.  "Just remember the red one is for him and the green one is for her."

"O.k. And thank you so much.  They've been trying to have a baby for so long." The customer replied with obvious gratitude as she handed Rachael a credit card.

"You're welcome and good luck.  Come back and tell me if it worked."

"I will." The woman promised as they finished the transaction.

Daniel and Sam just watched her leave and exchanged looks having overheard the conversation.

"Was that what I think it was?" Sam asked Daniel.

Willow was the one to answer.  "Sounded like a fertility potion to me." She casually told them without looking at them.  Which is why she didn't see the dumbfound expression on their faces.   "I'm back." Willow cheerily greeted Rachael as she approached the counter.

            "And you brought friends." Rachael replied with a smile.  "Did you find that info you were looking for?"

            "Ah, yeah.  It turns out that you weren't that far off.  But now the stuff I showed you is classified so I don't think I can go into details."

            "Don't tell me the Initiative's at it again." the shopkeeper groaned.

            "Wait you know about the Initiative too?" Sam interrupted.

            "Everybody knows about it; you can't keep a secret like that from the supernatural world." Rachael explained.

            "Don't worry.  It's not the Initiative.  But these two are with the Air Force." Willow assured the fellow Wiccan.  "And there might be something else out there somewhere.  That's why we need ingredients for a locator spell."

            "You sure these guys are on the level?"  Rachael made no attempt to hide her suspicion.

            No, but they aren't a threat either.  And it is really important that we find what we're looking for."

            "Alright.  If you say so."  Rachael came around the counter and headed for one of the shelves against the wall followed by her costumers.  

***   ***   ***

            "O.k.  That comes to sixty-eight seventy-three." Rachael finished ringing up the sale.

            "Well, pay the lady." Willow told the two people with her.

            Daniel pulled out his wallet and produced a credit card with a sigh, fully agreeing with Jack's earlier statement about having to explain this charge.  Then handed it to Rachael.

            " Willow, how is this stuff supposed to help us find anything?" Sam still couldn't bring herself to believe this would work.

            Rachael's head shot up from what she was doing.  "Willow?  As in Willow Rosenberg?"

            "Yeah that's me." Willow replied cautiously.

            "Wait. You know her?" Daniel asked.

            "Are you kidding? Everybody knows who Willow Rosenberg is.  She's legendary."

            "Oh! No! I'm not th--"

            "Don't be modest.  After what you pulled off; you'd have to be one of, if not THE most powerful witch alive.  Definitely the most famous."

            "Wait.  Exactly how powerful is she?  And what did you do?" Sam wanted to know.

            "What, They don't know?" Rachael asked Willow.

            "They don't need to know everything about me." Willow stated.

            "Well, still.  Do you need a place to perform this spell?"

            "Honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead."

            "Would you like to use my casting room?" Rachael offered and walked to the curtain that separated the back room."

            "Thank you." Willow accepted and moved toward the doorway, with Sam and Daniel behind her.

            They followed Rachael through the curtain into a room filled with boxes, presumably of stored inventory.  Rachael led them across the room to a set of double doors.  The older witch used a key to open the doors revealing another room about a third the size of the stock room.  On the opposite wall there was some sort of shrine to the Goddess; with white candles on either side.  There were more candles in each corner set on waist-high polished brass holders.  There was also a large, white Pentagram painted on the floor.  The edges of which, touched the center of all four walls.

Rachael then spoke "Incendere" causing the candles to light.

            "Wow. This is nice." Willow complemented.

            "Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Rachael accepted the complement.

            Neither Sam nor Daniel said anything but both were a little awed by the small display of power from this other woman.  Not by the display itself, but that someone other than Willow had done it. Sam walked over to examine the candle nearest her while Daniel crossed the room to study the Shrine, careful not to disturb anything.

            When the two witches started to set up the spell, both S.G.C. members stopped their examinations to observe.  The topographical map was placed on the floor with short red candles set around it marking the four compass points.  The knife was placed next to Willow's left foot and a bowl of yellow powder at her right.  Then Willow sat down cross-legged between the two items with the map in front of her.

            Rachael then backed off and stood against the wall where Sam and Daniel joined her.

            "How is this supposed to work?" Sam asked the shop owner as they watched Willow place her hands on her knees and close her eyes in what was apparently a meditative pose.

            "SHHH." the witch had her finger to her lips.

            "Sorry." Sam whispered. "But I don't see how this is going to accomplish anything."

            "Just watch." Rachael whispered back as Willow opened her eyes and picked up the knife.  Holding it over the map she took a handful of the powder in her other hand and sprinkled it over the blade before it landed on the map.  "The powder will absorb the owner's residue then when it hits the map it will light up any location where there is a matching residue." Rachael explained as Willow began to move both her hands in a clockwise motion to ensure that the powder landed on every part of the map.

"Huh!" Willow's unhappy outburst caught their attention.

            "It didn't work?" Rachael was surprised.

            "Maybe we're wrong and it's not in Denver or may--.  Wait!  Look."

A light slowly started to appear in a rocky area on the southwest edge of the city.

            "Is that it?" Daniel asked.

            "That's it." Willow confirmed as she stood up holding the map in both hands.

            Sam took the map from Willow with one hand and hit a speed dial number on her phone with the other. "Yeah, It's me. We have a possible location on the target."

***   ***   ***

A convoy of military trucks pulled up in a secluded area of barren hills 

            Jack climbed out of the passenger side of the lead truck and addressed the recovery team.  "O.K. kids, this is the location our Intel says the ship is.  So spread out and see if you can find anything." He said half-heartedly.

            "Doesn't sound like you have much confidence in this Intelligence Sir." One of the men said.

            "I don't Corporal but this is all we got.  So go on have a good look around and when we don't find anything at least I can go back to the source and say I told you so."

            "Yes Sir." The Corporal replied with a snicker.

            Jack turned to the Major beside him. "Deploy your teams." Then he tuned out the Major's voice barking out assignments as he walked over and leaned against the front of his truck. Before the last orders were given, one member of the first team was jogging off to his assigned search area when his head collided with something solid yet unseen.  His head bounced with enough force to propel him backwards and he fell flat on his back in comical fashion.  Another soldier saw and was close enough to actually hear the collision. "Man Down!" he called and hurried to the fallen man.

            When Jack got there a field medic was already looking the unconscious man over.  "He's out cold Sir." The medic anticipated the Colonel's question.

            "What happened?"

            "He ran into something sir." The soldier that had witnessed the incident spoke up.

            "Alright! The ship's cloaked kids. Find a way inside but watch your step!

            The medic opened his kit and removed an ammonium tablet then broke it in two and waved it under the unconscious soldier's nose.  The soldier tried to jerk away from the odor as he came to.  "What happened?" the young man asked the group of people gathered around him.

            Jack smirked, "You found the ship.  That's the way to use your head."

            Everyone there just glared disappointedly at the Colonel's bad joke.

            "What? Somebody had to say it." Jack defended.

***   ***   ***

            Kennedy climbed out of the pool letting the water run down her black bikini-clad body and picked up a towel that was laying across the back of her pool chair; using it to dry her hands and face before she took the phone from the middle-aged Hispanic maid. "Thanks Maria."  Then she started walking along the side of the pool to get out of earshot of Sarah who was lounging in another chair as she held the phone to her ear.  "Hey sweetie. I've been waiting all day for your call.  How did your meeting go?"

Sarah realized whom her older sister must be talking to and quietly got up from her own chair to follow her.

***   ***   ***

Willow stood on her balcony overlooking the city in front of her.

            "Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long.  Things started happening a-and we kind' a got interrupted.  But everything's o.k. now." Willow's voice came over the line.

            "Interrupted?  You mean attacked right? Are you o.k?"  The slayer was worried.

            "There was an attack yes. But it wasn't on us.  It was some friends of the people I was meeting.  Then I decided to help them with another problem that's all."

            "Does that mean that you're finished out there and are coming home?"

            Sarah came up beside her older sister and matched her pace.  "Oh, please baby come home.  I want to kiss you and hold you a-- Aaahhh!"  Kennedy never even looked or broke her step as she reached out and placed her hand on her little sister's shoulder and pushed the annoying girl into the pool causing a large splash.

            Sarah rose to the surface coughing up water and wiping her face with one hand while she clung to the side of the pool with the other.  "I'm telling!" she called out to the slayer's back.

            "What was that?"  Willow asked.

            "Oh nothin' Sarah just jumped in the pool, that's all."

            "I did not!  You pushed me!"

            Willow heard Sarah's shout over the line.  "Kennedy." Her tone was shaming, "Did you push her in the pool?"

            "Well, she started it. She was making fun of us and all." Kennedy stopped walking and glared at Sarah.

            "In that case she deserved it."

            "She certainly did.  When can I see you?" Kennedy turned her attention away from her sister.

            "That depends.  How fast can you get here?"

            "Does that mean that the problem is big?"

            "Very big.  How soon can you get here?"

            "I can use the family plane and be there tomorrow."

            "Good. And plan on staying a while I think this is going to take some time.  We're going to need someplace a little more permanent than a hotel to stay too."

            'What's exactly going down Willow?" Kennedy was getting an uncomfortable feeling.

            "I'd rather not explain it over the phone.  This is something that you need to hear face to face."

            "Is it really that bad?" A feeling of dread came over the brunette.

            "Yes, It's bad. But, well, you'll understand why I don't want to explain on a phone when you get here."

O.k. I'll be there as soon as I can."

            "Good, I'll be waiting.  I love you."

            "I love you too. Bye." Kennedy kissed into the phone before she hung up.

            Sarah had swum to the shallow end and was climbing out of the pool as Kennedy walked back to her chair.

            "So you're going to Denver."

            "Looks that way."

"Can I come?"

            "No!"

            "Oh, why not?" the young girl whined. "I won't get in the way. Besides you and Willow are just gon'na spend most of the time in the bedroom anyway." She accused with a smirk.

            "This isn't that kind of trip. This is work."

            "You mean you're gon'na slay something?" Sarah was getting excited.

            "Only you if you don't quit making fun of me and Willow." Kennedy threatened as she made a show of twisting her towel into a tight cord.

            Sarah's eyes grew wide as she realized what her sister was about to do and started to back away.  "No. Noo. Noooo." She shook her head and pleaded.

            Kennedy only nodded with an evil grin. "Yes!"

Sarah took off at a run screaming as Kennedy snapped the towel at her retreating backside.

***   ***   ***

General Hammond was waiting as Sam and Daniel stepped off the elevator.

            "Where's Ms. Rosenberg?" he asked when he saw that she wasn't with them.

            "She chose to stay behind." Daniel reported.

            "Apparently she would rather spend the night in her hotel suite.  But she said she'll be back when this Kennedy arrived." Sam added as they walked toward Hammond's office.

            "Do we know any more about this girl or what a slayer is?" Hammond asked.

            "Supposedly, her powers are mostly physical; speed, strength, agility, that sort of thing.  Willow said we'd have to see it for ourselves to really understand." Sam again answered.

            The trio entered the General's office and Sam, being the last one in, closed the door behind them.  "What about Willow's spell, Did it work?" Daniel had to know.

            "The Colonel reported in a little while ago.  They found the ship." Hammond informed them stepping behind his desk then sat down.

"I take that to mean that it was right where Willow said it was." Daniel assumed while he and Sam took seats themselves.

            "Yes, they're securing it now.  They're having some difficulty though. It seems that it's cloaked.

"Cloaked Sir?" Sam started to ponder what that could mean.

If Willow was able to locate cloaked ships, then maybe she could track them as well.

"Yes.  But that will have to wait.  We have another situation to worry about now."

            "What's that Sir?" Sam snapped out of her musings.

            "Teal'c and Bra'tac reported that the alliance meeting was ambushed and they themselves were attacked." Hammond informed.

            "Are they o.k?" Daniel was worried for his friends.

            "They're fine." Hammond assured.

            "Do we know who is responsible for the attack?" Sam wanted to know.

            "No, but apparently it was carried out by a single individual.  Teal'c and Bra'tac managed to bring him down though.  I already sent a team through to recover the body."

            "So, We're just waiting for them to get back."

            Yes, In the meantime I want to hear about your mission."

***   ***   ***

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I just want to take this opportunity to wish everyone Happy Holidays!!!  And also let you all know that I will be out of town next week and away from my computer so there won't be an update next week but I will be back after the holidays with the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Decisions

            Major Carter was in her lab adjusting the warrior's armor on a mannequin when she heard a knock on the door.  "Come in." She called.  The door opened to reveal Colonel O'Neill who stepped inside.  "Oh, mornin' Sir.  Everything go well?"

            "Yeah.  The geeks at Area 51 are probably drooling over the ship as we speak.  It looks like a custom job.  This guy probably built it to suit his specific needs.  So maybe it will have some new toys for us to play with."

            "Good." Sam got that look in her eyes that told Jack she was in the place she went when fantasizing about science stuff.

            "I hear that I missed a little excitement while I was gone.  Somethin' about a new soldier?" Jack picked up a small dart rifle from the table beside him and began examining it.

            "Yes.  This new warrior managed to cut through both Ramius and Tilgath's jaffa and kill Tilgath.  Ramius himself escaped but just barely.  He was still there when Teal'c and Bra'tac showed up.  Dad and I examined the body and it's definitely a goa'uld.  The current theory is that Annubus created it as a replacement for the Jaffa.  And from what Bra'tac tells us, these new warriors have killed at least three other minor goa'ulds.  Most likely he's doing it to absorb their troops and resources for a battle with the System Lord Fleet.  That's probably why he sent Ossiris after Khandouf.

            "O.K.  Now I have another question.  Why are you playing Dress Up with that dummy?  You're a little old to be playing with dolls aren't ya?" Jack teased.

Sam let out an exasperated breath.  "The armor the warrior was wearing absorbs all energy based weapons and the impact force of projectile weapons." She explained as she walked toward him.

"If this armor is so impenetrable, how did Teal'c and Bra'tac bring him down?"

            "They didn't. It died of pulmonary failure."

            "What!" He couldn't believe it.

            "Yes Sir." Sam confirmed her earlier statement.  "The host appears to have been genetically designed with some serious medical flaws and even the symbiote wasn't able to keep it alive for long.  He would've killed both of them if he hadn't had the heart attack first.  Not only that but now we think that the host was created dead then given life by some Ancient healing device.  Daniel believes that there is another device in a Goa'uld temple in Honduras, so Hammond sent him and Dr. Lee there to find it.  I've been working on a way to capture one of these warriors so we can interrogate him."

            "With a dart gun?" Jack held up the gun to emphasize his disbelief.

            Sam took the weapon away from him.  "The material is woven.  So something small and sharp---." Sam took aim and fired at the Mannequin; then smiled at the results.  The dart was imbedded in the dummy's torso.  "---Like a dart with a trinium needle can get through."

            "That might work." Jack looked impressed then changed the subject.  "What about Willow?  Any word from her or news about this slayer person she's bringing in?"

            "Not since we left her after the spell.  I imagine that the next time we do see her she'll have the slayer with her."

            "That'll be fun." Jack sounded pessimistic.

            "You think this girl will be a problem?" Sam half asked half stated.

            "Well the name Slayer does tend to make one concerned doesn't it."

            "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

***   ***   ***

            A small Leer jet taxied up and parked in an area of the tarmac reserved for private planes.  Willow had to wait next to her rent car as the engines powered down before the door opened and Kennedy appeared in the doorway.  The slayer easily bounded down the few steps to the ground and met her witch halfway between the plane and the car with a tight embrace and a very long, passionate kiss.

            Willow swooned when Kennedy finally loosened her hold but kept her arms around the redhead's waist.  "WOW!  Making up for lost time ain't'cha." She teased her girlfriend while lacing her fingers behind the girl's neck.

            "If you wouldn't stay away from me so long I wouldn't need to make anything up." The slayer playfully shot back.

            "Maybe, but then if I didn't go away, you wouldn't have kissed me like that."

            "Sooo, you're saying if I kiss you like that more often you won't go away again?"

            "Maybe." Willow smiled.

            "Excuse me Ms. Willow but we need to unlock the trunk to load the luggage." A member of the flight crew interrupted.

Kennedy dropped her hands from the witch's waist and Willow fished in the pocket of her jeans for the keys and held them out to the man without taking her eyes off her girlfriend.  "Here ya go."

The man took the keys then left the girls alone to load the luggage.

"So." Kennedy had a bright tone, replacing her hands. "I'm here. You gon'na tell me what the big bad is?"

            "I'll tell you on the way." Willow said as she took her girlfriend's hand and started to lead her to the car.

            "On the way where?'

"It's a military base in Colorado Springs."

            "Woooaah!  Hold up."  Kennedy stopped dead in her tracks; her firm grip on Willow's hand causing the older girl to stop too.  "A military base? Are you NUTS?  I may not have been around at the time, but I've heard stories ---."

            "Believe me, I was afraid of the same thing at first.  But these guys aren't the Initiative.  They'd never even heard of it before I accused them of being part of it."

            "Can they be trusted?"

            "Not completely. Not yet anyway.  But they know more about what we're up against than we do and they seem to want the same thing we do." Willow tried to sound convincing.

            "Do they know about us?  What we are I mean?"

            "They know I'm a witch and that you're a slayer but they don't know exactly how powerful we really are.  So don't show them more than you have to but don't hold back if it comes down to it either."

            "Alright.  But if they try to go all Mad Scientist on me I'll ---."

            "And I'll be right there with ya.  But right now there's a bigger bad than the military out there and working with these people is the best way to fight it.  Believe me when you hear what I have to say you'll understand why."

            Kennedy shrugged.  "If you say so. Now let's go so you can tell me exactly what we'll be teaming up against."

The two lovers resumed their walk to the car.

***   ***   ***

SGs 1 and 3 entered the gateroom just as a wormhole engaged.  Then they looked up at the control room as General Hammond addressed them.

"You have a Go.  Your mission is to capture one of these new warriors and bring him back for interrogation.  Now good luck." He commanded over the loud speaker.

            "Yes Sir" Jack answered then led the way up the ramp and through the 'gate.

***   ***   ***

            "I want an Isolation room ready the moment they arrive with the prisoner." Hammond ordered Dr. Frasier as they entered the woman's office.

            "Yes sir. It'll be ready.  Any word on ---."  The ringing phone interrupted her.  "Yes?" the doctor answered when she picked up the receiver.  "It's for you." She held it out toward the General.

            He took the phone answering.  "Hammond." then listened for a few seconds.  "Very well, I'll send an escort for them."  Then he hung up and faced the doctor.  "They're here."

            "Willow and Kennedy?" Frasier asked to confirm what she already suspected.

            "Yes.  I'd better meet with them."

            "Sir, I would like to attend if that's o.k."

***   ***   ***

            Willow and Kennedy rode the elevator in silence; however, Kennedy noticed that Willow appeared to be a little more at ease than she, herself, was.  The two, armed airmen standing on both sides and behind them didn't help her nerves any either.  If the fact that they were walking right into the middle of a top-secret military base wasn't enough to rattle her nerves then the story that her girlfriend had told her on the drive down was.  Aliens were trying to destroy the world.  If it hadn't been Willow who told her and her dream a few nights ago she wouldn't have believed a word of it.  But she did have that dream; and Willow was the one to tell her.  Now she was glad that her lover had insisted on doing that face to face.  Willow had tried to associate aliens from other planets with people from other dimensions; and that helped some but this was something that was going to take some getting used to.  The elevator slowed down and the slayer slipped on a confident mask preparing for what she would see when the doors opened.

***   ***   ***

General Hammond and Dr. Frasier were waiting when the elevator opened to reveal Willow and a small brunette girl with slight Latino features who looked even younger than the redhead.  The two women stepped off the elevator followed by the two airmen escorting them and before either the General or the Doctor even knew it the brunette sounded off.  "So.  Where are these aliens Willow told me about?"

            "Kennedy.  Be nice." Willow reprimanded.

            "I'm afraid Teal'c and Bra'tac as well as the other members of sg-1 are away on a mission right now." Hammond answered after recovering from the slayer's bluntness.

            "Well.  That sucks."

"This is General Hammond and Doctor Frasier." Willow indicated them with her hand as she introduced them.  "And this is Kennedy, The Vampire Slayer."

            "Nice to meet you Kennedy uh."  Hammond let the greeting hang as to ask for a last name as he held his hand out to the girl.

            "Just Kennedy." She shook the General's hand then the doctor's.

"That'll be all." Hammond told the airmen.  Willow and Kennedy both watched as they left.  "Now if you would come this way, we can talk more in here." Hammond took the lead while the three women followed.

            Hammond entered the briefing room and held the door open until everyone was inside then closed it.  "First off I'd like to thank you for helping us locate the Ashrak's ship." Hammond began as he walked to his seat.

            "I'm assuming that you found it then." Willow was seated to the immediate left of the General's usual place, with Kennedy next to her.

            "Yes, we have scientists studying it now." Hammond took his seat.  "Secondly, I talked to the president again.  He's given the green light for both of you but before we go any further I need to know if you've come to a decision on whether or not to join us?"

            "We've decided to work WITH you but not FOR you.  If you get my meaning?" Kennedy decided to answer.

            "I think I do yes."

            "It's just that we're still a little wary about the whole military thing.  But, these Goa'uld are evil and you know more about them than we do so yeah we're in." Willow filled in.

            "I'm glad to hear that." 

            Dr. Frasier couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.  "Why exactly are you called a slayer?" She asked the newcomer from the opposite side of the table.

            "Because that's what I am." Kennedy replied with a hint of sarcasm.

            "But what does being a slayer mean?" the doctor rephrased the question.

            "Exactly what it sounds like.  Think of it this way.  When you walk down a dark alley the last thing you want to meet is a vampire, or some other type of demon; when vampires and demons walk down a dark alley the last thing they want to meet is a slayer."

            "So you hunt demons?  Would you be willing to demonstrate your abilities?"

            "I'm not some circus animal that performs when the trainer cracks a whip." Kennedy insisted.

            "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

            "Don't worry about it.  If what Willow tells me is true then you'll have plenty of opportunities to see what I can do."

            "Before we do anything, we need for you to get familiar with how things work around here.  Our procedures and be able to use the equipment." Hammond interjected.

            "Can we schedule that for later?  Willow asked.  "Right now we need to find a place to live.  'Cause, as nice as the hotel is I don't think it'll be good for a extended stay."

            "We can arrange that for you if you like." Hammond offered.

            "We appreciate that; but I think we'd be more comfortable with finding our own place." Kennedy said trying to be diplomatic.

Janet looked toward the General wanting to see his answer to the request.

            "I think that will be acceptable.  We could use the time ourselves to arrange some demonstrations and training with our various weapons and equipment.  Also sg-1 should be back by then so you can meet them then." Hammond was looking directly at Kennedy now.  "I know they're eager to meet you."

            "Good. Tomorrow then?" Willow suggested with a smile and started to stand up.

            "There's one more thing," Hammond's tone caused the witch to sit back down.  "We must insist that you both sign a non-disclosure statement promising not to reveal anything you learn here."

            "Now wait just one damn minute ---!" Kennedy started.

            "No Kennedy, that's alright." Willow broke in.

            "What do you mean alright!  If they don't trust us at our word why should we trust them with our secrets!"

            "Because, It's the only way they will let us help them." Willow tried to calm the other girl.  Then she looked at the General.  "But Kennedy does have a point.  If we sign this non-disclosure statement of yours we want you to sign a statement saying that you won't try to exploit us or anything you learn from us in any way.  After all we don't want a repeat of the Initiative."

            Hammond thought about it for several seconds.  "Agreed."

            "Good, Ken, you o.k. with that?"

            "Yeah." The slayer was smiling.  "That sounds fair."

            "In that case, I'll have the papers drawn up."

"Hold up." Kennedy spoke out.  "If the alien guys aren't here, then can I at least see this stargate thing first?"

***   ***   ***

            The stargate loomed over them as Kennedy, Willow, and the two S.G.C. officers stood at the foot of the ramp.  It was just like what she had seen in her dream; but Kennedy wasn't about to say that out loud.  "So this thing is what the big fuss is about?"

            "Yes, it is our greatest asset in fighting The Goa'uld as well as simply exploring the galaxy." Hammond verified.

            "That's cool.  I'm just glad that Andrew and Xander aren't here right now.  They'd be going nuts."

            "Who?" Frasier asked.

            "Friends of ours.  Heavy into the whole Sci-Fi thing.  Especially Andrew." Willow explained.  "He'd be driving us all up the walls right now if he were here."

            "Oh." Was all the doctor said in reply.

            "You ladies do remember what we discussed.  You can't tell anyone about the stargate or anything else about this program."  Hammond cautioned.

            "Yeah, we get it. Don't worry.  We know how to keep a secret." Willow acknowledged.

            "Yes, I imagine you do." Hammond said with acceptance.  

            "Ken, we need to go if we're going to meet the realtor." Willow told her girlfriend after checking her watch.

            "The slayer also looked at her watch.  "Yeah, I guess so." She was disappointed.  Then started toward the exit.

            "Don't worry you can meet the aliens tomorrow." The witch tried to cheer her girlfriend up as the others followed them out the door.  "They will be back tomorrow won't they?" she asked the General just to make sure.

            "If all goes well, yes." Was the answer.  "I'll have someone show you out and we can issue you security passes and sign the papers when you come in tomorrow."  Hammond suggested.


	11. Chapter 11 Alarms Are Never A Good Thing

            "Welcome back, people." Hammond addressed the three returning members of sg-1 as they climbed out of the back of a covered truck.  "I hear you ran into some problems."

            "Nothing we couldn't handle, Sir." Jack quipped.

As if to prove the Colonel's claim, four soldiers climbed out of the truck with the unconscious prisoner strapped down to a stretcher with four more armed guards as escort.  "The doctor is waiting for you in Isolation room 1." The General informed them as they passed by.

            "Yes Sir." The leader of the entourage acknowledged; then led the way to their destination.

            Hammond turned back to the remaining three people with him.  "I already read Sg-3's report.  They say that the tranquilizer didn't work?"

            "No Sir. The darts penetrated the armor well enough, but the drugs had no effect at all.  And the force field we tried to contain him in was ineffective; he walked right through it.  Even with the help of Bra'tac and his rebel jaffa, he managed to withstand our attack and still kill Ramius." Sam reported.

"That's when we stole one of Ramius' Tel'taks and used the rings to trap him in the cargo hold and turn off the life support until he was unconscious and kept him that way until we could fly back." Jack finished.

            "Let's hope he wakes up soon so we can finally get some answers from him." Hammond wished aloud.

            "Was Daniel Jackson successful in acquiring the Ancient's healing device?" Teal'c asked.

            "We don't know.  He missed the last check-in." Hammond answered the jaffa.

            "Well that's Daniel.  He probably got busy looking at some rocks or something and forgot the check-in." Jack pointed out trying not to be worried.

            "Jack's probably right.  I mean when was the last time he was on time for anything?" Sam added.

            "I hope you're right; but we'd better hear from him soon."

            "In the meantime I want to get a shower and a meal before the dynamic duo arrives." Jack mentioned.

            "It's a little late for that Colonel.  They've already come and gone." Hammond informed them.

            "What?  We missed them?  What happened?  What's this other girl like?" Jack reacted to the news.

            "Are they going to help us Sir?" Sam added her question to the list.

            "We had a good talk and they've agreed to help us but they also made it clear that they're still concerned about our intentions toward them."

            "You did reassure them that they would be treated well, Sir" Sam assumed.

            "I think so.  They seemed more relaxed when they left."

            "Where are they now?" Jack asked.

            "They're apartment hunting.  If they're going to be helping us they need a place to live."

            "Didn't you tell them that we can do that for them?"

            "Yes, but I think they want to find a place that we don't control."

***   ***   ***

            "So here are the keys." The thirty-something real estate agent said politely as he handed them to Kennedy while Willow stood next to her inside their new house.  "The lease is already paid for the next six months and if there's anything else we can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

            "Thank you Thomas." Kennedy replied.

            "You're very welcome.  And if I may say, when your father contacted us and asked for our help we were told you would be living in the Denver area.  It was very difficult finding a suitable residence on such short notice.  Then when the word came that you'd be here in Colorado Springs instead it made our job even more difficult."

            "Well you did a very fine job, never the less, and I'll be sure to let my father know how helpful you've been and how pleased we are with this place."

            "We aim to please." Thomas sounded happy.  "Now unless there's anything else, I'll leave you two alone to get settled in."

            "No, I think we're good.  Thanks again for all you've done."

            "You're welcome.  Goodbye." Then he stepped outside and started toward his car parked on the street.

            "Bye."  Both girls called back then Willow closed the door.

            "Sooo, What do you want to do now?" The Wicca asked her girlfriend.

            "Wellll." The Slayer started to approach almost stalking the witch who pressed her back against the door.  "There is this tradition."  Kennedy placed her hands against the door on either side of Willow's head and gazed hungrily at the other girl.

            "What tradition?" Willow saw the lust in Kennedy's eyes and felt her own desire rise.

            "That whenever a new couple moves into a new place they stake their claim by making love in every room."

            "Oh, well if it's tradition."

            "It is." Then Kennedy devoured Willow's mouth in a hard, hungry kiss.  Willow felt her legs weaken and started to slide down the door toward the floor while Kennedy followed never breaking the kiss.

***   ***   ***

Four soldiers entered the Isolation room where the prisoner was still strapped to a vertical slab.  Restrained at the neck, waist, arms, and ankles by metal bands secured by metal bolts.  The prisoner's helmet and breastplate had been removed but he was still covered head to toe with the protective suit that left only his pale, skeletal thin face exposed.  Two of the soldiers stood a few steps in front of the goa'uld with their rifles pointed at him.

            "What is this?" the prisoner's voice sounded hoarse and hollow instead of the usual reverberation.

            "You're being taken to another holding cell until we decide what to do with you." One of the riflemen said; then nodded to the other two men who went to work removing the neck restraint.

***   ***   ***

            Sam waited at the elevator exchange on level 11 for the S.G.C.'s two newest allies to arrive.  She was supposed to orientate the two women today but the events over the previous night had caused a change in plans.  Now they were far too busy to arrange, much less go through with any orientation.

            The Major prepared herself as she heard the car stop and then the doors opened.  She of course was expecting Willow and Kennedy and even though General Hammond and Janet had described the slayer to her she still had to study the girl herself.

            "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." Kennedy reacted to Sam's stare.

            Sam came out of her study mode.  "Oh I'm sorry.  It's just that ---" She tried to apologize.

            "You've never seen a slayer before." The brunette finished for her. "I get it."

            "Ken, this is Major Carter.  Major Carter this is Kennedy." Willow introduced.

            "Nice to meet you Major."

            "You too Kennedy and just call me Sam o.k." They greeted each other with a handshake.

            "So, where do we start?" Willow asked.

            "Actually, we don't.  We're in a situation right now." Sam explained.

            "What kind of situation?" Kennedy asked with concern.

            "I'll explain on the way down.  Jack and Teal'c are waiting to meet you." She told the slayer as she opened the second elevator.

***   ***   ***

            The warrior's hands were the last things to be released.  One of the soldiers that had removed the restraints produced a pair of handcuffs.   But before he could place them on the warrior's wrists the prisoner made his move.  The two soldiers both showed surprise and fear when their prisoner grabbed them by the throats.

***   ***   ***

            "So what did this new warrior guy have to say?" Kennedy asked as the trio walked down a corridor after Sam brought them up to speed.

            "He confirmed what we already suspected; that he works for Annubus but that was all he would say.  So we had to resort to using a Tok'ra memory recall device to find out his home planet.

            "A what?"

            "A memory recall device.  It scans a person's mind and creates a holographic projection of their thoughts as they think them.  We were able to get an image of the night sky over his world then use a star mapping program to locate the coordinates of the planet."

            "So you're planning to go there and see what's what?" Kennedy guessed.

            "Yes.  But that's not all that's going on at the moment.  Daniel has been kidnapped."

            "WHOA!  WHAT!" Willow burst out.

            "We still don't know the details but it appears that Daniel and Dr. Lee were kidnapped by a Honduran anti-government militia and are being held for ransom." Sam explained.

            "What are you doing about it?"

            "They're still discussing that.  Right now we are still gathering information."

An alarm went off, complete with red flashing lights.

            "What's that mean?!" Willow reacted first looking around for any sign of trouble.

            "Nothing good. Alarms are never a good thing." Kennedy supplied.

            "The prisoner!" Sam guessed and took off running toward the Isolation room.

            Willow and Kennedy were right with her.  "Which way?" Kennedy demanded.

            "Next right, third left. Sam answered automatically.

Without another word the slayer took off; easily out distancing the Major and her girlfriend and disappeared around the corner.

***   ***   ***

            Teal'c and Bra'tac were also responding to the alarm and made their way toward the Isolation room from another corridor when they encountered the escapee.  They both attacked with Bra'tac in the lead.  The warrior swatted the old jaffa away but couldn't react fast enough to stop Teal'c's charge.  The younger jaffa grabbed his opponent and slammed him into the wall.  The warrior shoved back causing Teal'c to hit the opposite wall.  Bra'tac recovered and tried a second attack by delivering a left hook to the only exposed part of the warrior's body, his face.  The warrior staggered but recovered immediately and caught Bra'tac's follow up punch then used the outstretched arm as leverage to spin the jaffa face first into the wall.  Bra'tac collapsed, stunned but still conscious.

Teal'c took advantage of the warrior's turned back to wrap his arms around the escapee in a bear hug.  The warrior dug his fingers under Teal'c's thumbs and pulled them back breaking the hold.  Then he twisted around so the two combatants were face to face.  Shoving Teal'c back into a wall, the warrior put both hands around his neck and squeezed.

***   ***   ***

            Kennedy came to an open door and saw three dead soldiers inside the room, scattered on the floor.  A fourth was slumped against the wall underneath the alarm, just inside the door.  Realizing she was to late to help them, she kept going until she came to a 'T' junction and looked each way trying to decide which way to go.  Halfway down the new corridor to the left, a man completely dressed in black was choking another, dark skinned man.  She charged down the corridor and hit the black clothed guy with a tackle that would have made any NFL couch cheer.  Teal'c massaged his throat gasping for air and watched the fight in front of him.  This new fighter was a small, but well toned young woman who jumped up off the floor and took a fighting stance and waited for the warrior to do the same.  "Alright E.T., let's see whach'a got." The woman challenged the warrior.

Once on his feet, the warrior was over a foot taller than the slayer.  He attacked by trying to grab her with both hands.  Kennedy knocked the hands away with a double forearm block and countered with four fast punches to the torso; alternating right, left, right, left.  To her surprise, the blows had no effect and the warrior made a sound that might have been a laugh.  "Damn it!" she swore then had to duck while simultaneously stepping diagonally under a sweeping backhand meant to push her to the side, so that now she was side by side with the larger combatant; but facing opposite directions, then struck out with a sidekick to the knee in an attempt to bring the big guy down to her height.  No such luck.  The warrior stayed on his feet.

            "The warrior's armor does not allow it to feel your strikes!" Bra'tac called out still lying on the ground a few feet away, semi dazed and sporting a gash on his forehead.

            Kennedy heard the old man's warning and changed tactics.  She caught his arm and twisted as she stepped under it and pinned the arm behind the alien's back.  Then she attempted to slam him against the wall but the warrior struck out, bracing his leg against said wall and pushed back hard causing Kennedy to grunt when her back hit the other wall and she became sandwiched between it and her enemy.  The force of the impact momentarily stunned the slayer causing her grip to loosen allowing the warrior to break free.  He spun around and made an attempt to latch on to Kennedy's face with one big hand, probably so he could bash the back of her head against the metal wall.  But she recovered in time to sidestep out of the way and decided that it was time to end this.  "Too slow" she taunted.

            This seemed to anger her adversary, which is exactly what the brunette wanted.  He lunged, but Kennedy was ready and stepped toward the rushing alien, throwing off his timing, and grabbed his shoulders with both hands and used his own momentum as she spun to toss him to the ground.  Using both hands she easily yanked the electrical pipe running along the wall free and side skipped toward the downed warrior, who was trying to get up, and slammed the end of the makeshift weapon into his left eye.

At that moment, Willow and Sam came up and saw Kennedy standing over the warrior's dead body.  Sam went to Teal'c who was just beginning to get enough air in him while Willow knelt next to Bra'tac.

            Colonel O'Neill was the next to arrive from the opposite end of the corridor with a team of soldiers who aimed, then immediately lowered their weapons when they saw that the threat was over.  "Ah, hi." The Colonel said to the brunette woman.

            "Hi." Kennedy answered and placed a foot on the dead alien's head to hold it down as she pulled the pole free as Jack approached her.

            "Slayer?" He guessed.

"That's me.  Sorry 'bout the electric thing."  She apologized and shoved the pole in his hand, the lower end still bloody.

            "No problem." Jack responded not knowing what else to do.

            The other four people walked up to the pair.  "Is everybody alright?" Kennedy asked concerned.

            "I will recover." Bra'tac stated first.

            "As will I." Teal'c also answered with difficulty.

"Did you haf'ta tear up part of the base?" Jack asked.

            The slayer shrugged "It was the only thing that looked like something I could use."

            "It did prove effective." Teal'c pointed out.

"Yes. Well.  In that case, I guess it's o.k. then.."

            "It wasn't to anything important was it?" Willow asked a little worried that a critical part of the base had been damaged.

            "It leads to an empty Isolation room." Sam relieved the witch's fears.  "Nothing we can't fix."

***   ***   ***   

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  It has come to my attention that this story hasn't been allowing anonymous reviews.  This problem should now be fixed and I apologize to those who have been unable to send their comments.  From now on I expect even more reviews than before.


	12. Chapter 12 Travel Plans

            General Hammond sat at his desk with Kennedy's pipe, now cleaned up and sealed in a plastic bag, lying in front of him.  He and Sam were both watching the last five seconds of the fight leading up to the fatal blow play out on a video screen.  Then Hammond hit the power button on the remote causing the screen to go black.  "That's enough." He stated and straightened up in his chair and picked up the pipe.  "Do we know how much strength it would take to do this?"

            "Not yet, Sir.  We have a stress test scheduled for later to determine the metal's breaking point." Sam answered.

            "Good." Hammond nodded then set the pipe back down.  "What else can you tell me about her.  You said that she outran you to get there, by how much."

            "Yes Sir. We tried to estimate her speed by using the time stamps on the tapes as she passed by the cameras to clock her, but that's not completely accurate.  The ballpark estimates right now put her doing about 40 miles an hour. But it wouldn't surprise me if she could move even faster than that if she needed to, Sir"

            Hammond shook his head in wonder.  Where are they now?"

            "In the Infirmary with Teal'c and Bra'tac.  Kennedy seems very curious about them.  Sir, About Daniel?"

            "I know.  I'm worried about him too." Hammond shared Sam's concern.  "The State Department assures me that they're doing everything they can to locate the camp where they're being held."

            "But not everything that can be done, Sir."

            "You want to ask Willow to do something?  I thought you didn't believe in magic."

            "I don't but ---." She paused.  "Sir, this is Daniel.  We can't just sit back and wait for the State Department to find him.  And if Willow can find a ship, why not a person?"

            "As I told Jack, The President has already ordered the C.I.A. to gather as much intelligence as they can on the rebel groups in that area.  But he hasn't decided if it's worth risking an international incident by sending in a rescue team.  Until he does decide, which will probably be after he hears what Langley has to say, it would be a little premature to ask Willow to get involved.  Let's see if what the C.I.A. can come up with first.  Then we'll see if we need to ask her to step in."

            "Yes Sir." The Major acknowledged disappointedly.

***   ***   ***

A nurse placed the last piece of tape, securing a gauze bandage over Bra'tac's head wound while Teal'c stood behind his friend.

            "Well, there doesn't appear to be a concussion or any other serious trauma.  All in all I'd say you were very lucky." Frasier said in her sweet bedside manner.  "As for you," She looked at Teal'c, "You have some deep soft tissue bruising so expect some difficulty talking or swallowing over the next few days."

Teal'c simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.

            "What about you?" The doctor turned to Kennedy who was standing off to the side with Willow so they wouldn't be in the way.  "You sure you don't need checked out?"

            "Nah, I'm fine."

            "The woman fought well." Bra'tac praised.

            "Indeed" Teal'c agreed with a rasp in his voice that sounded painful even though his face hid it well.

            "Well thank you. But give yourself some credit." Kennedy addressed Bra'tac.  "You're the one that warned me about the armor."

            "You must know your enemy if you wish to be victorious in battle." Bra'tac answered.

            "Words to live by." Everyone turned to the Colonel when they heard his voice.  "How are they doc?"

            "They'll be fine.  Just don't make Teal'c talk more than he has to.  I'll send the full report to the General later today."

            "Good.  If you're done with them then Hammond wants to see us."

            "Yes, I'm done."

            Teal'c and Bra'tac started toward the door followed by Willow and Kennedy.

***   ***   ***

            General Hammond stood up as the people he had sent for came into his office.  Major Carter was already standing to one side.

            "Please have a seat." The bald man invited the young women while waving to the two seats facing his desk.  Once they took their seats he sat back down and continued.  "First off I want to thank you for bringing an end to that crisis earlier.  Who knows how much damage that escaped warrior could have done if you hadn't stopped him."

            "No problem. That's what I was born for." Kennedy replied in a matter of fact tone.

            "Yes, of course." Hammond tried not to sound bothered by that statement. "But now we have some business to get out of the way." Then he handed them both a thin book. "I think you'll find these terms agreeable."

            Willow and Kennedy each carefully read every page of the books in their hands then switched and skimmed over the other book to make sure they were identical.  Once they were finished they looked at each other, then nodded.  Willow handed her book back to the General.  "You sign that one while we sign this one.  Then we'll swap."

            "Fine." He picked up two pens, handing one to Kennedy, and they both began to sign the agreement.

            "Ah guys, this pen won't work." Kennedy stated disgruntlly and started shaking her pen vigorously.

            "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack's annoyed voice echoed down the hall startling the few people passing through as they went by their business.

***   ***   ***

            "Major Carter!" Willow called out when she saw the woman headed the other way in the corridor

            Sam stopped and turned around to see both the witch and the slayer walking up to her.  "What can I do for you?" Sam asked politely.

            "We were wondering if there was any more word about Daniel." Willow wanted to know.

            "Jack's getting ready to go down there and find him."

            "You mean a rescue mission." Kennedy clarified.

            "Something like that."

            "Alone?" Willow asked.

            "He's meeting a C.I.A. contact down there that's going with him."

            "I want to go too." Willow announced.

            WHAT, WHY!" Kennedy almost shouted as she faced her lover.

            "Because Daniel is a good guy, I like him.  Besides, I can find him a lot faster and easier than they can." The witch stated pointedly.

            "This really isn't why we're here.  We came here to fight the Goa'uld not human bad guys.  I'm sure they know what they're doin'.  They can handle this themselves," Kennedy argued.

            "I already suggested asking for your help to the General; but I only wanted you to locate him.  I didn't expect you to actually go long." Sam said.

            "Yeah, can't you do your mojo from here then let them do the rest." Kennedy implored.

            "I could locate him yeah, but what if they move him between now and the time they get there.  Then what?  I need to be there close by in case something unpredictable happens."

            Kennedy's expression softened.  "O.K.  You're right. But I don't haf'ta like it."

            "This is really the General's decision to make." Sam pointed out.

***   ***   ***

            "This isn't your problem.  You only agreed to help us fight the Goa'uld not our human enemies." Hammond told the witch as they all stood in his office.

            "I realize that, and I appreciate that you want to honor our agreement, and you're right.  Normally, political conflicts aren't our jurisdiction.  But this isn't a normal situation. Daniel was on an alien related mission when he was taken.  That has to change things." Willow rationalized.

            "She's right, Sir." Sam supported with realization.  "We don't know whether or not Daniel was able to find the device before he was captured.  It could be in the hands of those rebels right now."

            Hammond looked at the Major as he considered the new argument.  "I take it you want to go too." He addressed Kennedy.

            "No, I think that I need to go to this other planet, uh what's the name of it?"

            "Tartarus." Sam answered.

            "O.K.  I think I need to go to Tartarus with the others.  Unless you know someone else that can go toe to toe with these guys."

"Alright," then Hammond turned back to Willow.  "Prepare what you need to take with you.  I'll stop the plane from taking off.  And Major, Kennedy will need to choose a weapon from the armory." He said.

            "Yes Sir." Sam acknowledged.

            "Uh excuse me, but if bullets can't penetrate the suits these guys are wearing what good are guns going to do?" Kennedy brought up.

            "Yeah, how did you manage to capture one of them anyway?" Willow added.

            "Well, after the tranquilizer failed to work, we ---." Sam started.

            "Tranquilizer, what tranquilizer?" Kennedy interrupted.

            "Since we discovered that the suit material was woven like cloth, we figured out that small, sharp objects like a needle could get through so we tried hitting him with a trinium tipped tranquilizer dart.  But the drug we used wasn't strong enough to do the job."

            "Trinium?" It was Willow's turn to ask.

            A metal we discovered offworld. Once refined it is much stronger than any earth based metal."

            "Oh.  So, can you make other things out of this stuff?" Willow continued.

            "Sure, why?"

Willow and Kennedy just looked at each other and smiled.

            "You've been waiting for an excuse." The redhead said to the brunette.

            "Oh, I never needed an excuse."

            "Wait, an excuse for what?" Hammond had to butt in.

            "Scarlet." Willow answered.

            "What's a Scarlet?" He was bewildered.

            "Kennedy'll explain.  I need to get going." Willow said and started off.

            The brunette caught her lover by the hand.  "Hey, not so fast." She said firmly.  "Aren't you forgetting something?"

            "And what would that be?" Willow stepped close to the shorter girl.

            "You know what."

            "Alright, just remember, you asked for it." Then the two women wrapped they're arms around each other as they met in a long deeply passionate kiss that put the two onlookers in a state of shock.

            The lovers finally broke the kiss and Kennedy spoke first.  "You just come back to me."

            "Me?  I'm just going to another country.  You're going to another planet.  So you come back to me.

            "Hey, I bet I'll be the first one back at the base waiting on you."

            "Oh really. Usual stakes?"

            "You're on!"

            "Good!" the witch smiled.  "Now let me go.  The sooner I get gone the sooner I can get back and collect."  With that Willow pulled herself away and hurried out the door.

            Kennedy turned to the two speechless officers noticing their dumbfounded stares.  "Don't tell me you've never seen lesbians before either."

***   ***   ***

            Jack sat in the back of the C-130 impatiently drumming his fingers on his knee.  Deciding to find out why they hadn't left yet, he got up and went to the cockpit and stuck his head through the door.  "What's the hold up kids?" He asked the two pilots who by the looks of them Jack thought that calling them kids wasn't an exaggeration.

            "We were told to wait for another passenger, Sir." The co-pilot answered.

            "What other passenger?  I'm the only one going anywhere."

            "Not anymore." A newly familiar voice called out from behind.

            Turning around he saw that he was right.  Willow was standing there.  "Oh no you don't.  No way. You're not going." The Colonel stated firmly as he approached the witch.

            "Yes I am." Willow responded calmly.

            "Oh no you're not!  I won't be responsible for you getting hurt." Jack was adamant.

            "Listen buster!" Willow didn't back down from the Colonel's harsh tone.  "I know how to take care of myself and I'm going!  Either with you or I can get there myself.  You want to find Daniel as quick as possible, RIGHT?  And I can help." She was wearing her resolve face.

            "There's no way Hammond authorized this."

            "Who do you think told the pilots to wait for me?"

            Jack looked over his shoulder at the two pilots who were both looking back through the cockpit door at the arguing pair and obviously enjoying the show.  "What are you two looking at Lieutenants?"

            "Uh nothing Sir." The pilots said in unison and turned back to face forward.

Jack turned back to continue the argument but was cut off before he got the first word out.

"Now, we're wasting time and the sooner we stop arguing and go, the sooner we can save Daniel."

            Jack gave up.  "Fine, fine." He put his hands up in defeat then sat back down in his seat.  "Let's get this over with."

***   ***   ***

            "This is Scarlet." Kennedy announced as she set a metal suitcase on a counter in the armory.  As Hammond, Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac looked on, the slayer unlocked the case and opened it to reveal an assortment of parts.  She lifted out a piece with each hand, one being a Pistol grip with a trigger mechanism and a long track barrel that had two metal arms ending in hooks running along each side and the other a metal bow prod with the bow string already attached, and started to assemble her pride and joy.

            "A crossbow?" Hammond said with surprise.

            "Not just any crossbow." Kennedy explained as she tightened a wing nut that held the prod and a six arrow quiver in place.  "She's custom made with a four hundred pound pull and a sixteen and a half inch power stroke," She snapped a hollow rifle stock extension on the handle.  She can fire a twenty-one inch arrow at nearly five hundred feet per second with an effective killing range of a hundred and twenty-five yards." She couldn't help but brag as she put the final piece, a scope in place.

            "It's simple genius really." Sam spoke out.

            "Will it work?"

            "It might if we use sharp enough trinium heads with it Sir."

            "Get to work on it."

            "Yes Sir."

            "There's one more thing I need." Kennedy added.

            "What's that?" Sam was almost afraid to ask.

***   ***   ***

            The Iris slid back revealing an incoming wormhole.  A second later Jacob stepped through as Kennedy watched from the control room.  "So that's all there is to it huh?

            "Pretty much." Sam answered.

"And this guy with the alien in his head is your dad?" She asked the Major standing next to her.

            "Yes, come on.  Let's see what he found out." Sam offered then led the way toward the briefing room.

***   ***   ***

            "Dad, this is Kennedy.  She is Willow's ---." Sam didn't know how to finish that sentence as she introduced then in the hall outside the briefing room.

            "Girlfriend." Kennedy used the word.

            "Right.  Kennedy, my dad, Jacob Carter, and Selmak."

            "Nice to meet you Kennedy." Jacob held his hand out.

            Kennedy took the hand.  "Likewise, I'm sure."

            "It is an honor for me as well." Selmak added.

            The change in voice startled her but Kennedy kept her reaction minimal. "Wow that's gon'na take some getting used to."

            "Oh, you get used to it.  Maybe we should go inside and get ready.  Hammond and Teal'c should be here shortly.

            "Great! I'm ready to get this party started." The slayer expressed.


	13. Chapter 13 Into The Breach

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Before you get to the story let me say that I have changed the way I spell 'Anubus'.  The encyclopedia uses 2 'n's which is why I did too but a few people have convinced me to use the show's spelling from now on.

Now, enjoy the story.

***   ***   ***

Kennedy sat at the table next to Bra'tac, quietly listening to the report Sam's father was giving.

            "We've confirmed that Anubus has a base on Tartarus.  But, a powerful sensor array prevents anyone from approaching the planet unnoticed." Jacob reported from his seat at the conference table.  The stargate on Tartarus is inside the structure and has a force field protecting it."

            "We need to know how Anubus created this new soldier, confirm what we believe his intentions are and ploys to stop him.  Any ideas?" Hammond addressed the people at the table.

            "Even if we could defeat the force field we'd have to assume that the stargate is heavily guarded." Sam pointed out.

            "We must gain access to the planet by temporarily shutting down the sensor array." Teal'c offered.

            "I agree.  The question is how?" Sam asked.

            "I will walk through the stargate." Selmak suggested catching everyone's attention especially Kennedy's who watched the man curiously.

            "Selmak?" Hammond wanted to be sure.

            "Yes." The tok'ra confirmed with a quick nod

            "Come again?" Hammond asked.

            "I wear the armor of Anubus' assassin.  According to your account on Ramius' planet, it passed through the force field trap."

            "But at what physical cost? We have no way of knowing." Bra'tac pointed out.

            "The force field around that stargate has to be more powerful than the one we used." Sam also reasoned not liking the plan Selmak was proposing.

            "I'm sorry. I have to agree with Selmak on this one." Jacob backed his symbiote up.  At Sam's stunned look Jacob nodded recognizing Sam's worry and continued.  "He'll keep me alive." He assured his daughter.  "Does anyone have a better idea?" He asked at everyone's looks of uncertainty.

            Everyone in the room including Kennedy looked at each other as if silently asking the others to say something.

            "Are you sure you can pass yourself off as one of these guys?" The slayer questioned.

             "I can be a very good actor when I want to be." The tok'ra smiled confidently.  "Once I've deactivated the sensor array, a scout ship can then approach the planet.  Radioactive isotopes taken before hand will allow us to move around freely without being detected by internal sensors inside the base." Jacob continued to explain his plan.

            "What's your exit plan?" Hammond asked.

            "The scout ship." Bra'tac offered.  "During the mission I will conceal it in one of the many low lying chasms, powering down to further avoid detection."

            Hammond looked to Sam, "Major, you have a go."

Sam just nodded with a look of apprehension at the thought of her first command.

***   ***   ***

"Here we go." Sam said setting two boxes on the table in her lab.

            Kennedy opened the smaller one first to reveal six, three inch long, trinium field tip arrowheads that were longer than normal due to the much gentler slope ending in a sharper than usual point.  "Nice.  Only six?"

            "We didn't have much notice." The Major explained.  "If they work we'll start on more.  How about your other order?"

            Kennedy opened the second, longer box to find what looked like an ice pick with an eight-inch long, quarter inch thick spike with a needle thin point coming out of a four-inch hard black synthetic handle.  "Perfect."  She picked up the 'ice pick' to get its feel.

            "We still need to make sure they'll work before we try using them in the field." Sam reminded the slayer.

            "What are we waitin' for then?  Let's test these puppies."

***   ***   ***

            In the firing range, Sam and Kennedy set the mannequin wearing the warrior's suit against the wall.  Kennedy then held up a paper 'Bulls-eye' target to the chest with one hand stabbing her trinium stake through the top of the target with the other, pinning it to the mannequin.  "Well that works. "She happily said.

            "But will the arrows?" Sam still questioned.

            "We're about to find out." The slayer started walking way from the mannequin with Sam right behind her.

            Hammond, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Jacob were waiting when they reached the firing area.  Kennedy picked Scarlet up off the table by the grip with her right hand and took hold of the handle connecting the cocking arms with her left.  Pulling back with the left and pushing forward with the right she easily drew back the four hundred pounds needed to cock the weapon; then set one of the aluminum shaft arrows she was using, instead of the normal wooden ones she used for vampires, in place. "Alright. Let's see what this does." She said to the group.  Then took careful aim and fired.

            The arrow streaked off too fast to track and slammed dead center into the bull's-eye and sank deep into the dummy.  "Now that's what I'm talking about!" the small brunette called out excitedly.

            "Very impressive" Teal'c concurred.

            The entire group walked the fifty meters back to the dummy to see that the arrow was indeed through the center of the bulls-eye and deeply embedded several inches into the dummy.

            "I think this qualifies as a successful test." Jacob remarked.

            "I'd have to agree." Hammond added.

            "With such a weapon we have balanced the advantage of Annubus' warriors" Bra'tac commented.

            "Indeed." Teal'c let his impression show.

            "Good, now let's go kick some alien ass." Kennedy said.

***   ***   ***

            Willow sat in the back of the plane watching Jack who had the pieces of his stripped-down weapon scattered out in front of him inspecting each piece to make sure it was in perfect condition before reassembling it when Willow grew tired of only having the dull roar of the planes engines to listen to and moved over to sit next to the Colonel.  "We need to talk." The witch announced.

            "Nothin' to talk about." Jack said simply without looking at her and blew some lint off the trigger mechanism in his hand then fit it into place in the gun's frame.

"Oh. No?  We've done nothing except grate on each other's nerves since we met.  We need to be able to get along if we're going to work together, not just to save Daniel but in the future too, and that means talking." She reasoned.  "What I want to know is why you have a problem with me?"

            "Me!"  Jack spat and turned his head sharply to look at her.  "I'm not the only one that's got a problem." 

            "Oh, I never said that I didn't contribute to this tension.  We started off on the bad foot, and I admit some of that is my fault.  I shouldn't have let your skepticism bother me so much.  But, if I can get along with the rest of the team, then why can't we get along too?"

            Jack sighed setting his now half assembled rifle down in front of him.  "I told the General that I didn't care what you called yourself.  That if you could help us fight the Goa'uld you could call yourself whatever you wanted.  The truth is that it's been harder to accept than I thought."

            "You still don't believe me?"

            "It's just that we've met so many other, Ah --- RACES," Jack found what he thought was an appropriate word,  "that also have advanced powers who have all refused to help and now here you are, helping, which is exactly what we always wanted and ---."Jack paused as if considering how to finish that sentence.

            "Now it's to good to be true?" Willow guessed what Jack wanted to say.

            "Somethin' like that.  I can't help but feel that the other shoe will drop Especially since you're obviously still hiding something from us."

            "What do you mean?  What am I hiding?" Willow was getting defensive.

            "Come on, Sam and Daniel told us what happened at the magic shop.  How that other witch claimed you were the most powerful and famous witch alive but you wouldn't let her say why."

            "Oh that." She dismissed with a wave.  "I just don't think that you need to know every little thing about me.  After all do you want to tell me about every mission you've been on?  Of course not, because it doesn't have anything to do with the current situation.  It's just needless information that I don't need to know.  Unless there's something that might hurt me." Willow paused, "There isn't --- Is there?" she asked sharply.

            "No."

            "Good.  The same goes for me.  What I did isn't going to hurt us but it's not going to help us either."

            There was a brief pause as Jack considered this.  "But is what she said true?  Are you really that powerful?"

            "You're not going to let this go are you?"

            "No."

***   ***   ***

            Sam, Teal'c. Bra'tac and Kennedy all occupied the Tel'tak's bridge as it flew through hyperspace.  Bra'tac sat in the right hand seat while Teal'c stood behind the center control station.  The slayer, dressed in combat fatigues and her long dark hair tied in a ponytail, stood behind the left chair, which was currently empty, looking out through the window at the hyperspace tunnel the ship was passing through.  

            "Amazing isn't it."  Sam commented as she came up behind her.  "Especially the first time you see it"

            "What?"  The brunette looked over her shoulder at the taller woman.  "Oh, It's awesome alright.  Never thought I'd get to see this; much less from aboard an alien ship along with two aliens and an Air Force officer." She replied and turned back to the window.

            Sam chuckled, and then took out a hypospray.  "We're almost there. Time to take your medicine."

            This time Kennedy turned completely around to face the Major.  "This is gon'na keep the sensors from seeing us?" 

            "Yes." Sam confirmed.  "We've used it before.  The effects should last eight hours but we need to take it now so it'll have time to get into our system."

            "This isn't going to make me glow in the dark or anything is it." Kennedy seemed only semi joking.

            "No." Sam smiled and let out a short laugh.  "You won't even know it's there."

            The slayer exhaled sharply then rolled up her right sleeve to the elbow and offered her arm to the other woman.

            Sam held the younger girl's wrist as she pressed the hypospray to her forearm and administered the isotope.

***   ***   ***

"What does this guy look like?" Willow asked the Colonel as they sat at a table at an outdoor cantina waiting for their contact.

"Don't worry, he'll find us." Jack answered then took a sip from the glass in his hands.  A waiter came up and set two bottles of beer in front of them.  "_Estan bien?" he asked._

            "_Si' bueno, gracias." Jack answered_

            "_Si' gracias." Willow also thanked the young man who turned and went back to work.  "And you're sure this friend of yours knows where they are?_

            "Is that what he's calling me?" a stranger's voice came from Willow's left before Jack could answer.  The witch was the only one to look up as a stocky man about the same age as Jack with thin hair and a short, scruffy beard wearing a pair of shades and a dirty light colored shirt sat down.  "Are we still friends Jack?" he added. "You don't look happy to see me.  I would have loved to seen your face when you heard my name."

Willow could feel the tension between them; no magic needed, and just watched the two men trying to get a handle on what was going on.

            The contact then removed his shades before looking at Willow. "Who is this?"

            "Hi, I'm Willow." She cheerily introduced herself and held a hand out to him.

The man ignored it.

            "This is Burke." Jack answered Willow's inquiry.

            "What is it Jack, you don't trust me?  Think you need a bodyguard?"  The new arrival accused.

            "Wasn't my idea for her to come.  She talked the General into letting her tag along." Jack rebutted.  "So let's just get this over with.  I've got forty-eight hours before my friend is killed.  Just tell me what you know."

            "O.k. all business all the time.  I can dig that station.  This was the last place Daniel Jackson was seen before he hired a guide named Rogelio Duran to take him into the jungle. A short time after that he was snatched by anti-Honduran extremists."

"And you know this how?" Jack questioned distrust apparent in his voice.

            "Because this is how this particular splinter group does business.  Last year they kidnapped a very important engineer working on the Coronas River Dam.  Big American contract, insurance pays off and they finance a little war against the government with the ransom."

            "This engineer, did he live?" Jack took another swallow of his drink.

            "Yeah, he did; sometimes they don't." Burke cockily answered as he tilted his head.

Jack and Willow took a few seconds as that sank in.

            "What about weapons?" Jack broke the silence.

            Burke leaned in.  "O.k. this is colorful.  Honduras and Nicaragua are in the middle of a territorial dispute.  I know what you're thinking, when are they not.  So because of this anyone in the 'I hate Honduras ' fan club can seek shelter behind Nicaraguan borders and buy guns.  What kind of guns, AK's, AK's for days. Nicaragua gets their stuff direct from Russia now.  But back in the Eighty's they inherited all the old stuff from Cuba.  How do ya like that?" Burke started to laugh as he continued.  "They let us fight Cuba from their shores, we get our asses kicked and Cuba gives them the guns.  Do you know we could get shot at by an AK-47 that was fired at the 'Bay of pigs' attack?" He leaned back and let out a hoarse belly laugh.

            "You've been down here to long." Jack accused and downed another swallow.

            "You think so? You know why I got this crappy posting in this stink hole ---."

            "No, no." Jack cut him off  "I'm not the one to blame" "Yes you are." The two men talked over each other.  Apparently forgetting that Willow was right there.

            "Are you going to try to blame me now---?"

            "Yeah, I am.  You could have stood up for me.  Hillary left me.  Do you know what happens when a friendly fire incident where one team member is killed and the other one doesn't vouch for him."

            "I didn't see what happened to Woods." Jack raised his voice.  "I told'em what I knew.  I wasn't about to lie."

            "I'm not talking about lying.  I'm talking about my head. You, me, Woods. We were buddies. You knew me."

A silence fell over the two until the sound of Willow clearing her throat reminded them that they weren't alone.  They both turned to the woman and shifted uncomfortably in realization that she had overheard the argument   Willow just smiled also showing her discomfort at witnessing the exchange.

            "I told them what I knew." Jack insisted with a calmer, quieter voice.

            "Well, you didn't tell them enough.  Now you're stuck here in my part of the world.  You need me.  And I'm calling you on this one."

            "I don't think so." Jack countered and took another drink.

            "I know how to get over the borders, I know were these rebels operate, oh yeah, I'm in charge."

            "No.  You're just the guide." Jack informed him.

            "Just a guide?  Is that what you think of me now?"

            "That's right.  You're not so gone that you don't understand the need for a clear chain of command are you?"

            "Enough!" Willow's outburst stunned both men to silence causing them to look at the now standing girl.  "This is getting us nowhere.  I don't know what happened between you and I don't care.  There are two people out there in that jungle and who knows what the men who have them are doing to them.  So you two either quit your bellyaching and let's go find them or I'll leave you both here and do it myself.  And you know I can Jack!" She was looking right at the Colonel now.

            Burke sat back and laughed heartily breaking the silence.  "Oh I like her, she's a pistol isn't she.  Where did you find her Jack?" He got serious.  "Alright.  I'll take you in, if for no other reason than to see her keep you in line."


	14. Chapter 14 Tour Of Duty

            Behind the dark side of Tartarus' moon, a Tel'tak sat hidden.  Its power levels at minimal to further reduce the chance of detection.  Onboard, only a dim green light allowed it's passengers to see what they were doing.  Teal'c stood at the control pedestal in the center of the bridge while Bra'tac and Sam occupied the two seats in front.  This left Kennedy impatiently pacing back and forth near the back.  Jacob was late in contacting them and the worry they were all feeling manifested when Sam spoke out.  "Come on dad." she urged even though she knew there was no way for him to hear her.

            "The array has yet to be shut down.  We are helpless to act.  Even if we were to attempt secure communication ---" Bra'tac warned the Major.

            "We would have to leave our position from the dark side of this moon making us visible to their sensors." Sam understood.

Bra'tac nodded sympathetically.

            Kennedy stopped her pacing and turned to the group's direction to ask. "There's nothing else we can do?"

            "There is not." Teal'c answered stoically without diverting his attention.

            "So we just wait."

            "Indeed."

***   ***   ***

            Jack loaded a magazine into his P-90 and hooked it to the sling he wore across his chest as he walked toward the edge of the jungle.  That's when he noticed Willow move into a cross-legged position on the ground and take a meditative pose.  "Aradia, goddess of the lost, the forest is ---"

            Realization dawned on what she was about to do and Jack hurriedly moved to stop her.  "Hey!" he harshly whispered coming to the witch's side.  "What do you think you're doin'?"

            "Getting ready to find our lost friends.  What else." Willow didn't whisper.

            "Not in front of Burke you don't." he looked over his shoulder to make sure the man in question wasn't in earshot and saw that he was still at the back of his jeep tying an army green bandana on his head, so Jack turned back to the girl.  "I don't want him knowing anything about your --- special abilities.  UNDERSTAND."

            "It's the fastest and easiest way to find them." Willow argued.  Besides, what's he gon'na do about it?"

            "That's not the point!  He doesn't have clearance to know and anyway, we don't need any Hocus Pocus to track Daniel.  We can follow their GPS. locators."

            "Do you really think they still have their GPS locators?" Burke's voice came from behind the Colonel.  Apparently he had heard the last bit of Jack's rant.

            Jack turned around to see the C.I.A. operative walk up from behind him decked out in full combat gear carrying his own rifle with a M203 grenade launcher mounted under the barrel and a few of the explosive projectiles strapped to the right side of his vest.  "It's the only thing we have to go on so---."

            "I told you.  I know how to find your guys." Burke interrupted.

            "Let's get one thing straight, both of you," Jack took a few determined steps toward the other man, then turned back and made eye contact with Willow, who was standing now, to make sure she understood that he was talking to her too.  "I'm the one in command here and I say we track the GPS signals.  Does everybody get that?" He said sternly.

Burke and Willow both looked at each other silently asking if it was worth it to object.

            "O.k. fine Jack, have it your way.  You're the one that said you were on a clock but hey," He shrugged like he didn't care.  "If you're willing to risk leaving your friend in those rebel's hands longer than you have to ---.  Well I guess letting your friends hang out to dry has got to be a habit with you." Burke accused with a touch of malice.

Jack's face flushed with anger but he resisted the urge to hit the heavy-set man.

            "That's it! Both of you!" Willow seethed through gritted teeth and stomped toward them.  "Put a cork in it!  At least until we finish doing what we came here to do!  If the two of you can't put your personal problems aside, tell me now because I am NOT going to referee the two of you.  And if I have to listen to any more of this crap I'm going to get angry.  And trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She threatened with the all to familiar quote looking sternly at both men.

            "The lady's right." The heavier man admitted.  "Whad'ya say Jack?  Truce?"

            Jack considered it for a few seconds then caught the look Willow threw him.  "Yeah, truce."

            "Good.  Now this is how we're going to do this." Willow dictated.  "Since Burke knows the terrain and where the bad guys like to hang out we'll follow him."  Jack opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off before he could get the first word out.  "Do you want me to do it my way?" She threatened.

Jack closed his mouth but the look he gave the witch let her know he didn't like it.

            "Who are you lady?  And what's your way?" Burke had to ask.

            "Never you mind." Jack shot.  "That's classified."

            Willow gave Jack a look that conveyed the lameness of that excuse before addressing both men.  "Now can we go already?" and started toward the jungle.

            "Aren't you forgetting something?" Burke asked the woman's back.

            Willow stopped and turned around.  "I don't think so." She paused to run through her mental checklist.

            "Weapons. Or are you planning to throw rocks at these guys?"

            "I don't need a gun.  Besides both of you have one, that should be enough.  Now do you want to lead the way?"

            Burke looked to Jack for confirmation of the redhead's claim.  Jack simply nodded the affirmative.  "Well alright then, if you would follow me please, we will start the tour.  Along the way, you will notice ---."

***   ***   ***

            Aboard the Tel'tak, Kennedy laced her fingers behind her head and reared back in frustration.  "Argh, what is taking so long?"

            "So many things could have gone wrong.  He is so stubborn."

            "Major Carter, perhaps it is time to consider ---." A beep stopped Teal'c mid sentence.

            Bra'tac chuckled with relief.  "The sensor array is powered down." He informed them and Teal'c touched the control crystal, which powered up the small ship before the old jaffa continued.  "No doubt your father's stubbornness." He grinned at the blonde who smiled back.

            As the ship moved out of it's hiding place, Sam used the tok'ra-designed communicator to speak to her father.  "Dad, we're on the way."

            "Good. When you touch down, proceed to the exhaust port assemblage.  I think I found a way to get you in." came his reply through the device.

            "Copy." Sam replied then glanced over to Bra'tac who nodded at the suggestion.

            "Looks like this party might pick up after all." Kennedy happily declared.

***   ***   ***

            "Well this is a strange place to put a well." Burke thought out loud as they gazed at a square water-filled hole that was cut into the ground and edged with mortared rock.

            "I don't think it's really a well." Willow disagreed.

            "Standard U.S. military boot tread all around.  Somebody make a wish?" Burke cracked and dropped a penny into the water.

            "At least we know they were here." Jack commented and started to look around for any more sign of the missing pair.

            "Here's some more prints. They're different from the others." Willow noticed.

            "This is probably where they were grabbed." Jack theorized.

            "Looky here."  Jack and Willow both turned at hearing Burke's voice.  "I told you tracking the GPS locators was a waste of time." He gloated and held up the items in question.  "Now aren't you glad you brought me along?"

            "Burke." Willow broke in stopping the burly man's gloat.  "Point made.  Can we just follow their trail now?"

            "What's with you and this Dr. Jackson? He your boyfriend or somethin'?" The man asked as he took the lead following the trail of Daniel and his kidnappers while the other two rescuers fell in behind him.

            "Burke!" Jack warned

            "No he's not my boyfriend.  In fact I just met the guy before he came down here." The witch explained.  "Besides he isn't my type."

            "And what is your type?  It wouldn't happen to be the older teddy bear type would it?"

            "No."

            "Then what is?  Come on I haf'ta know?"

            "Actually I'm a breast girl." She answered calmly then smiled at herself when both men nearly tripped at hearing her reply and stopped to look at each other then at her in surprise.

Burke started laughing and continued walking still laughing.

***   ***   ***

            Inside Anubus' multi-storied domed base, Jacob removed his helmet, hood and breastplate before beginning to manipulate the control panel for the exhaust port doors.  When he hit the right sequence the door slid open creating an 'X'-shaped opening, allowing a gust of exhaust to escape.  Teal'c was the first one to step through against the wind, zat gun in hand, Sam followed with her customized MP-5 then Kennedy with Scarlet.

            "What happened?" Sam immediately asked.

            "I fooled the exhaust port into thinking it needed to purge the system."

            "I mean with the sensor array." The woman clarified.

            "I got held up." The tok'ra tilted his head. "You weren't worried about me were you?" He asked sarcastically and received a cold glare from his daughter before continuing.  "Help me get this off" he referred to the rest of his armor.

            "Why not keep it on.  You might need it." Kennedy suggested.

            "Black's really not my color." He joked with a smile.

***   ***   ***

            Willow followed her two companions who both walked a few steps ahead.  Her senses were open and alert to everything around them.  She could vaguely hear Burke explain the excuses the rebels used to justify their actions then something registered on her senses.  "Ah, guys." She interrupted the lecture and the two men stopped to look at her.  "Somebody's up ahead.  They're hurt." She answered their questioning looks.

            "Where?" Jack turned back around and surveyed the area intently

            "A couple hundred yards straight ahead."

            Burke didn't know how the redhead knew this but he followed Jack's quick but cautious pace until the Colonel saw something and used a hand signal tell him to stop.  He stayed low while Jack stepped up on a large rock next to a tree and used it for cover as looked for possible danger.

            Jack motioned for Burke to move up and the man moved several steps to Jack's right and took a position behind another tree.  Then Jack moved past him to yet another tree before signaling his ex-partner to move forward.

            They came upon the prone figure of a young man lying on his back at the base of a tree.  "Well this wasn't on the tour. At least we know we're on the right track." Burke cracked as he squatted into a defensive position to cover Jack who knelt down to check for a pulse.  The instant his fingers touched the guy's neck, the young man swiveled his head and looked at him causing the both men to jump back with a startled cry almost colliding into Willow who had casually walked up behind them.

            "I've been shot." The man simply stated.

            Willow moved closer and knelt down at the man's side to check the injury while Jack and Burke took defensive positions to guard her.

            "No, noo noooo." The young man winced when Willow tried to roll him over.

            "You have been shot." Jack agreed slightly surprised.

            "The injured man looked at Jack and said, "_Si_'."

            "We'll get you some help." Willow promised.  "Who are you?"

            "Rogelio Duran."

            "A rescue should be here in about an hour." Burke assured the man as he also knelt to cut the bonds that held Rogelio's wrists together

            "I've been lying here for days, what's another hour."

            "Who did this?" Jack asked.

            "_Malitos." Then he went into a rapid string of Spanish curses._

            Jack stopped him with a wave. "Alright.  We're looking for two scientists."

            "Dr. Jackson?"

            "Yeah."

            "They have them.  They went north.  Across the border. Go."

            "We're not going to leave you here." Burke told him

            "Sure you can _Senior_.  Help will be here soon.  Don't worry; this is not the first time I have been shot." He bragged.  "Save your friends. Please." At everyone's confused looks he offered an explanation.  "They owe me lots of money."

            "Ahhh" Jack and Burke said together.  Willow just snorted

            "Can we do anything to make you more comfortable?"  Willow offered.

            "Some water would be nice."

            "Oh, sure." The witch removed her own canteen from her shoulder and set it next to the man.

            "_Gracias.  Now go before it is to late."_

            "Alright, hang tight pal." Burke shoved a stick of gum in Rogelio's hand before rising to his feet.

            The guide looked at what the American had given him as the group left.  "I love American gum.  Good guys." He released a happy breath.

***   ***   ***

            "As soon as I arrived I was met by one of Anubus' servants and taken to a lab to repair some damage to the suit.  I couldn't leave to deactivate the sensor array until Anubus called him away to fix some malfunctioning probe." Jacob, now dressed in his usual tan tunic, explained the reason for taking so long as he led the way down a passageway.

            "Wait. Are you saying that this Anubus guy is here, now?" Kennedy wanted to clarify.

            "Yes."

            Well alright!" The slayer was enthused.  "Why don't we just go kill him and hey, problem solved."

            "It's not that simple." Jacob argued.  "Even if we were to get close enough to him, which is unlikely, we don't know if we can kill him and even if we did manage it, the chances of us getting out of here alive afterwards are virtually non-existent."

            The slayer sighed.  "You have a point about leaving." The slayer hated to admit.  "But what do you mean?  Why couldn't we kill him even if we had the chance?" Kennedy was afraid of the answer.

            "Anubus isn't completely corporeal.  He was once ascended.  The others tried to send him back but they were only partially successful.  Now he's trapped somewhere between two different planes of existence.  He has to use some type of material to hold his form together." Sam tried to explain.

            Ascended?  You mean like a higher being?"

            "Something like that." Sam studied the young woman trying to gauge her reaction to that information.

            "But now he's stuck somewhere in between?"

            "Yes, he wears a specially designed cloak to hold his essence together."

            The Major's description sounded like one of the images from her dream.  But Kennedy decided not to reveal that much about herself yet.  Besides this wasn't the time for that conversation.

            "Hold up." Jacob suddenly warned as they approached an entrance to another corridor. The group stopped and backed against the wall, Jacob and Sam on one side of the arch-shaped opening with Teal'c and Kennedy on the other, and kept quiet as one of the super soldiers passed by without noticing them.  That's the third one I've seen." Jacob informed them.

            "How many do you think Anubus has?" Sam asked her father as the group stepped into the new corridor with weapons raised, ready for trouble. Sam and Jacob covering the way the warrior was heading and Teal'c and Kennedy guarded the way the supersoldier had come

            "There's no telling yet, I'm guessing only a handful.  The lab I was in was made to service several."

            "We hope it's just a handful." Kennedy reckoned before they continued their snooping.

***   ***   ***

            The quartet entered a room containing several, large, water-filled tanks.

            "Don't tell me this guy has an aquarium.  What, he keeps fish too?" The slayer asked bewildered.

            "Symbiote holding tanks." Jacob provided a quick explanation.

            "They're all empty." Sam noticed.

            "This one is not." They heard Teal'c say from the right side of the room and walked up to the jaffa to see what he had discovered.  There in front of them stood a single tank with a swollen snake-like creature inside.

            "What is that?" The slayer asked disgustedly.

            "A goa'uld queen." Jacob answered her.

            "This is what we're really fighting?  Why is it all swollen like that?" then it occurred to her. "Wait.  Is---.  Is she pregnant?"


	15. Chapter 15 Trademark

Kennedy stepped closer, moving to the left side of the tank and bent down putting her face mere inches from the glass watching the pregnant goa'uld like a zoo exhibit.  
  
"Judging by the number of holding tanks, Anubus must be planning to have the queen spawn thousands of goa'uld ---." Sam theorized  
"THOUSANDS?" Kennedy turned her head to face the group with a slightly stunned expression, wondering if she heard right. "She can do that?" Then she turned back to the queen "You're a regular baby factory aren't'cha?"  
"The question is why? A symbiote is born with the genetic memory of the maternal bloodline. They're egomaniacal and power hungry. It's not exactly a good combination for a foot soldier." The major continued.  
"That's right." Her father agreed. "But look at this." He pressed a button on the console at the bottom of the tank. "This queen, whoever she is, must be in league with Anubus. She's preparing for her spawn cycle, yet her brainwave pattern is minimal. She has no intention of passing on her genetic memory. The symbiotes will be blank slates."  
"Much like Egeria on Pangar." Teal'c surmised  
"And Anubus will be able to imprint them however he sees fit. No free will, they're drones. They make the perfect soldier; deadly, fearless, unquestionable loyalty." Jacob continued the thought.  
Kennedy didn't know who or what this Egeria or Pangar the rest of the team was talking about was, but she understood enough to get the gist of it. "So, what you're saying is that, normally what mom knows, baby also knows but not this time and Anubus is gon'na brainwash them to follow his orders." Kennedy summed up  
"Exactly." Jacob confirmed.  
"This is too similar to what happened on Pangar to be a coincidence. How did Anubus find out about Egeria?"  
"JonasQuinn." Teal'c offered. "Anubus must have acquired this information when he scanned JonasQuinn's mind."  
"If Anubus had any designs on creating a drone soldier that information would have been the final key." Jacob realized  
"This queen must not be allowed to spawn again."  
"Teal'c's right." Jacob agreed.  
Before anyone else could do anything, Kennedy used the butt of her crossbow to smash through the side of the tank, spilling water everywhere, then reached in grabbing the queen's head and pulled it out and down over a shard of glass with a hard jerk completely severing the head. "What?" She asked defensively after noticing the team's stares.  
Sam pulled out a packet of C-4 and held it up. "I was planning to use this and blow the whole lab." The Major explained.  
"Oh. Well you can still blow the lab if you want." The slayer consoled.  
  
The Major brightened.  
  
"O.K." Sam attached a detonator to the explosives. "We take what time we have remaining and try to find out what Anubus is up to. Then detonate the C-4 and get out of here." She passed the bomb to Teal'c who attached it to the bottom of the queen's tank. Then the group quickly left the room.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Willow followed several steps behind the former teammates tuning out their conversation; more interested in another problem she had discovered. There was something nagging at her senses. Something she couldn't pin down but it was persistent and getting stronger the further they went. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She realized she had first felt it some time ago. It started so slowly though that she thought she had simply gotten a second wind, but now it had built until she could tell that something external was affecting her. It felt good in a very bad way. So far she was able to block it out but she didn't know how long she could keep it up, which was causing a second problem. Blocking out this thing prevented her from using her senses to find any other presence that might be out there in the jungle. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly walked right into Jack not realizing that he and Burke had stopped.  
"You think I asked you down here so I could shoot you too?" She heard Burke accuse Jack.  
"Why would I think that?" Jack asked exasperated.  
"Are you on this again?" Willow asked annoyed. "That's it I warned you! You two are going to stay right here and settle this. I'm going to keep going and you can catch up later if you want. But, you had better have settled this.  
"You can't make us do that!" Jack protested. Then saw the witch's look of 'try me.' and remembered whom he was talking to. "O.k. so maybe you can. But ---"  
"No buts! The redhead cut off then caught the amused expression the other man had from hearing her chastise Jack. "I'm talking to you too Burke! The only reason you made sure Jack was the one to come is so you could get some measure of revenge or satisfaction from the situation." She let him know she had enough anger for both of them. "You're not only putting your and Jack's lives in danger but mine, Daniel's and Dr. Lee's too. And I'm not letting either one of you go into a fight with this in the way. So either bury the hatchet or stay here until doomsday!"  
  
Willow walked ahead with the men watching her go until she was out of sight and earshot.  
  
"I hope she doesn't think I'm really gon'na stay here just because she says so." Burke huffed and started after her. He took three steps before tripping over an exposed root that almost seemed to reach up and grab his foot.  
Jack stifled a laugh, and Burke glared at him in response. Then Jack reached down offering his hand. "She was right you know." He pulled Burke to his feet. "We shouldn't go into a firefight if this is going to affect our judgment. So go on tell me what you want to say."  
"What makes you think I have anything to say?"  
"Because you've done nothing else but talk about it this whole time. You want me to take your side? Then tell me your side."  
"You really want to know the truth? I mean do you really want to know?" Burke's voice dropped full of painful emotions. "It wasn't my fault man. I mean I didn't choose. I just reacted. It stinks. The whole damn thing stinks. You really want to know what happened fine I'll tel'ya." The man's voice grew serious. "Woods was ghosting us, he sold out, he was no good. He was sending out a rouge transmission he was giving our position away. Woods realized I was on to him and turned his weapon on me and I--, I just reacted"  
"Why didn't you come forward with this?"  
"Com'on man you remember how close we were. The wives and the beers and the bar-b-ques. I couldn't do that to Cindy. It comes out Woods was a traitor she doesn't see a penny of that pension, a month from his retirement; Woods wasn't going to retire he was setting himself up as a mercenary for that warlord. He made his choice, he's gone, that's all that matters."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Willow stood up from the log she was sitting on when she saw the two men get close. "Now did you two boys kiss and make up or do I need to set you in the corner?"  
"There was definitely no kissing involved but yeah I said what I needed to say." Burke answered the woman.  
"Jack?" She asked.  
"We're good."  
"Good. Now I don't want to hear any more about whatever it was hear me."  
"Yes mom." Both men said in unison.  
Willow rolled her eyes and snorted at the pair before trying to walk and misstepped causing her to stumble. She caught herself by bracing her hand on the log she had been sitting on.  
Jack hurried to her. "What's wrong?"  
"Hey, is she alright?" Burke asked as he came closer.  
"I'm fine." Willow sounded convincing as she straightened up. "There's something out there though." Jack and Burke both snapped alert, weapons raised as they began surveying for a threat. "It's nothing you can shoot." The witch added. "I feel something not good. It's making me feel strange. And the farther we go the stronger it gets."  
"What does she mean? I don't feel anything." Burke asked confused.  
"Me neither, but if she does then it's out there." One of the things Jack had learned was that this witch felt a lot of things nobody else did. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
"Because I thought I could deal with it and you guys seemed to be doing just fine so I figured it was handled."  
"Will you be alright?" Jack showed concern.  
"Yeah, but if this is what I think it is, we'd better hurry."  
Jack realized what she meant; the healing device thing was nearby. He really didn't like that. "Maybe you should stay here." Jack suggested. "If it's affecting you this much then you shouldn't get any closer."  
"That's alright I can handle it a little while longer. Let's just get this over with and then deal with it."  
"Right, let's go." He ordered  
"Wait, what do you think it is?" Burke asked.  
"No time to explain, let's just get there." Willow started off in the direction she knew to go. Jack immediately followed. Burke hesitated a few second chomped on the gum he was chewing while considering this development then joined the walk.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The Tartarus team cautiously walked down another of the many passageways searching for anything else that might give them a clue and help fight Anubus. Coming to an intersection with another passageway they heard footsteps and quickly hid behind either side of the entrance. A tall thin goa'uld with a shaved head walked right by and turned down the corridor heading the opposite way without seeing them. When he was gone the team cautiously stepped out into the open and preceded down the passage the goa'uld had just went to another intersection. "There must be a console somewhere that will let us to access a log of recent activity. Even if it doesn't contain his long-range plan it might provide us Intel on the movement of his fleet." Sam suggested.  
"There's nothing but labs, corridors and storage, in this direction." Jacob explained looking down the right side of the intersection. "I think Anubus' chambers are this way." He pointed straight across the intersection. Then Sam took the lead in that direction.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Burke offered each of his companions a piece of gum, which they both accepted before the sound of automatic gunfire caught their attention. The trio took off at a fast pace towards the sound fearing the worst.  
Another burst of gunfire from a different location caused Jack to hold up his left fist then pressed his palm toward the ground signaling the others to stop and get down.  
Jack decided that it must be a running battle and motioned for Burke to circle around the left flank. Jack looked to Willow, about to give her orders when she spoke up first. "Follow me." Then she took off toward the action. Jack couldn't do anything else but follow.  
Willow was tracking her way now, despite the alien energy's affect on her. She sensed both fear and anger. Not hard to guess who was feeling what. She followed her senses with Jack right behind her until she saw a group of three men standing over Daniel who was on the ground cowering against a tree.  
One of the men was holding a machete. "I am going to skin you alive." He promised and raised the large blade to keep his word.  
"Hey! That's my trademark! Get your own!" Willow used a simple thought to jerk the machete out of the man's hand sending it sailing harmlessly into the jungle. The men all looked shocked but recovered instantly. The two other men raised their weapons to fire at the mysterious redhead.  
Willow raised her hand to protect herself and the man beside her but Jack had another plan. He let loose with his own weapon first and cut all three men down where they stood before either of them got off a single shot, then rushed to his friend leaving Willow standing there looking sadly at the dead men.  
"How many more?" he whispered to the grungy looking archeologist. When Daniel didn't answer only looked wide-eyed and confused keeping a death-grip on a rock not sure of what he was seeing, Jack moved closer. "Daniel." He slapped the man's shoulder to get his attention.  
"That's it you got'em all." Daniel finally realized that the sight before him was real. "What are you doing here?" He looked at the rock in his hands wondering where it came from then dropped it. The sound of movement caused him to flinch and look up seeing Willow step into the open.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Major Carter led her team past a row of flaming caldrons to enter a large open room with a throne sitting on a stage to their left. Making a quick visual survey of the room they proceeded to the right, stepping out onto a balcony overlooking an arena where they saw hundreds of the supersoldiers march in, forming the symbol of Annubus, their footsteps echoing off the walls making a spooky overture. "You are all my children, the Kal Warriors." Anubus addressed the assembly from a podium facing the army. "You are the instruments of my conquest."  
"Hail Annubus! Hail Annubus! Hail Annubus!" the gathered soldiers called out in unison bowing to their master.  
The onlookers on the balcony all looked on with stunned horror until Kennedy spoke. "I think I'm gon'na need more arrows."  
"There must be thousands of them." Sam guessed in horror.  
"Fools!" the voice of a Goa'uld called from behind them.  
All four of the intruders spun around. Teal'c and Kennedy firing simultaneously. Kennedy's arrow and the zat blast both hit true but at such close range, the arrow cut straight through the goa'uld leaving him on his feet while the zat also failed to drop him completely. The Goa'uld staggered but recovered enough to attempt using his ribbon device, but Sam cut him down with a short blast from her machine gun.  
Alarms quickly sounded and they could hear Anubus' yell of "Now what?!"  
"C-4" Jacob recommended while Kennedy retrieved her arrow from the armrest of Anubus' throne.  
"Sam keyed her communicator. "Bra'tac, we need that ride now!" And got her detonator out.  
"I will be there momentarily." Bra'tac's answer came through and Sam set off the planted charge blowing out a section of the base.  
As they hurriedly left the throne room Kennedy stopped and kicked over one of the fire cauldrons setting some drapes on fire. Turning back she saw that Sam had stopped and caught Sam's look of 'Why?'. "Kennedy just shrugged "You get to blow up his lab, I get to set his throne on fire."  
"Fine, now come on!" The Major waved her arm emphasizing her command.  
  
Then they ran to catch up to the others. 


	16. Chapter 16 You Got To Be Kiddin' Me

            The witch walked up and knelt on both knees next to the Archeologist.  "You're hurt." She stated removing the pack from her shoulders to get at the first aid kit.

            "My leg." He verified, gripping his right thigh.  Jack moved to check the wound.

             "It went all the way through." He diagnosed after a quick assessment, then took the antiseptic Willow handed him.  "Are you gon'na be able to walk on this?"

            "Ah yeah." Daniel gritted with pain as Jack poured the liquid into the wound.

            Where's Dr. Lee?" Willow asked passing some cotton packs and a roll of gauze bandages over to Jack.

            "Hiding.  Back that way." He nodded the direction.

            "We'll get him when we've patched you up." Jack suggested as he wrapped his friend's leg.

            A shotgun blast caused all three to whip their heads around to see a man coming towards them.  Bullet holes clearly riddled his shirt and his eyes were vacant and lifeless.

            "Tel'chek's device reanimates dead tissue." Daniel quickly explained as Jack grabbed his arm to help him up.

            Willow stood raising her hand.  The dead rebel's next shot peppered her shield, causing it to shimmer with a reddish tint, protecting herself and the two men while they took cover behind the tree.

            Stepping from his cover, Jack fired back, creating numerous new holes in the zombie's chest.  The man staggered but stayed on his feet.

            Before either Jack or Willow made another move, they heard Burke call out.  "Hey, Get down!" as he blew a bubble and raised his rifle firing one of his grenades.

The zombie exploded in a plume of flesh.

            Jack and Willow stepped out from behind the tree supporting Daniel between them as Burke walked up.  "What's with the guy from evil dead?" He asked.

            "Ahhh." Jack searched for a plausible answer.

            "Classified?" Burke guessed.

            "Yeah."

            "You guys are into some crazy crap man." The grenade-launching soldier laughed.

***   ***   ***

            Making their way to the nearest exit, Jacob went to work on the door controls to bypass the security lock down, leaving Sam to guard the way they had just come while Teal'c and Kennedy took the opposite end of the corridor.  "Hurry up dad!" Sam urged.

            "I almost got it! ---  There!"  The doors slid open allowing them to get through.

            The Tel'tak landed at the far end of a bridge spanning over a large chasm.  The team took of running with three warriors in pursuit.

            Ahead of the pack, Kennedy looked over her shoulder checking on her teammates and saw the warriors coming.  Stopping, she turned around, letting the others run past her.  Taking aim, she fired at the closest pursuer.  The bolt hit the center of the warrior's chest knocking him flat.  The slayer smiled at the results but her face fell turning into an 'uh-oh' expression when the remaining warriors each raised an arm preparing to fire their wrist-mounted weapons.  She turned tail and ran.  The warriors opened fire, continuing their chase.  Kennedy zigzagged successfully avoiding the first several shots until one grazed her upper left arm. The brunette cried out in pain but kept running.

            Sam stood at the open door,  "Come on!  Come on!" She urged and watched the slayer get hit then opened up with her own fire to give the girl some cover.  The bullets hit true but to no avail.  The Major kept firing until Kennedy was inside then quickly shut the door before the closest warrior could get in. The two women headed to join the others.

            The instant they entered the bridge, Sam ordered, "GO!" to Bra'tac who was at the controls.

A banging noise came from outside the ship.

            "What was that?" Jacob asked worriedly,

            "Can't be good." His daughter answered.  Just punch it!" She yelled to Bra'tac.

The small ship took off as several twin blasts from the base's heavy guns soared past barely missing their target. 

            "Someone has opened the rear engine access hatch." Bra'tac informed them of what his instruments showed.

            "From this height?" Sam couldn't believe it.  The sound of an inner door opening gave her an answer.  The Major spun around as a warrior entered the bridge and let loose with her MP-5.

            The warrior simply walked right up to her, completely unconcerned about the numerous 9mm projectiles bouncing off his chest, and delivered a powerful backhand across the woman's face sending her sailing through the air slamming her shoulder into a wall.

            The warrior then turned to Teal'c who dove for cover as several shots came his way, one managing to graze the jaffa's right ribs.

            Kennedy, not wanting to be left out, pulled out her new stake and rushed the alien from behind jumping on his back just as he came to the entrance to the cargo bay where he was firing at Jacob, who retreated to the rear of the ship.  The slayer wrapped her left arm around the black-clad alien's head and brought the stake down with her right one aiming for the seam where the helmet and shoulder pads met hoping to hit the spine or the symbiote directly.  Unfortunately the warrior twisted with a raised arm throwing the small girl off into the cargo bay.  The stake missed the mark, instead sinking through the pads and into the meaty part of the shoulder next to the shoulder blade.

            The warrior reached around with his opposite hand and pulled the stake out as Kennedy picked herself off the floor.  She watched him briefly study the weapon that had penetrated his armor, and then toss it aside.  He raised his left arm and fired at the woman that injured him.

            Kennedy dove forward tucking herself into a tight ball and rolled under the shot then sprung to her feet in front of her opponent grabbing his wrist.  Holding firm, she forced his arm to the side, pointing the weapon away from her.

            He tried to punch her in the face with his other fist but she caught it and held it just like the other one.  He snapped his knee up into the girl's midsection.

            Kennedy let out a painful "Oomph!" but still held on.  She hooked her left heel behind his right knee, pulling forward forcing his knee to bend and using his arms to twist his body.

The warrior fell on his back with the slayer straddling his waist and his arms pinned to the floor.

            The combatants struggled in this position a few seconds as the warrior tried to free his hands. Failing this, he hooked his leg around Kennedy's ankle and bucked his hips rolling the two over so that he was on top.  He didn't stay there long.

            Kennedy positioned her feet between her and the warrior's thighs and lifted up throwing him over her head and across the cargo hold.  The slayer crab-flipped to her feet and whirled around to see the other fighter begin to get up only more slowly.  Glancing around she spotted her stake.

            The warrior, once on his feet, pointed his weapon at her as he stepped toward her into the center of the cargo hold.

            The Slayer dove for her stake also avoiding two shots that passed through the space she had just been.  She came up, stake in hand, just in time to see four metallic rings come out of the floor around her adversary.  There was a flash of white light within the rings before they retracted back into the floor.  The warrior was gone.  Confused, she looked around and saw Bra'tac standing at a control panel built into the entrance's doorframe.  "Where'd he go?"

Beneath the ship, the transport rings and supersoldier materialized then flew backwards away from the ship, falling to the planet's surface.

            "Oh you got to be kiddin' me." Kennedy laughed at Bra'tac who smiled before heading back to the bridge.

            The older jaffa knelt next to the younger one and asked with concern.  "Teal'c, are you hurt?"

            "Indeed."

            "Where?"

            "My pride." Teal'c grinned and held to his right side as Bra'tac pulled him to his feet.  "The old man did what I could not."

            Bra'tac chuckled. "Do not forget our new friend." He looked at Kennedy.

            "Well thank you kind sir," She graciously accepted with a deep bow. Then smiled.

            Jacob reached his daughter and knelt next to her with worry.  "Sam.  Sam." He gently patted her cheek then cradled her head with his hand.  Sam opened her eyes and tried to raise her head, a trickle of blood from a cut lip running down her cheek.  "No don't move, just lie still."  She laid her head back down letting out a breath.  "What hurts?"

            "Everything."

            "That's a good sign." He smiled caressing her head.

            She retuned the smile

            "Is she o.k.?" Kennedy asked coming up to the Major's other side."

            "I will be." Sam answered for herself.  "What happened to the supersoldier?"

            "Bra'tac here gave him a flying lesson." The other girl answered with a grin.

            Sam started to chuckle but it hurt too much causing her to groan.

            "She needs medical attention." Jacob advised.

            "We will go to the nearest stargate; then take her to Earth." Bra'tac offered and headed to set a course.

***   ***   ***

            "Removing the device triggered some trap that flooded the temple." Daniel explained what had happened to them while using a long wooden pole as a crutch as the group minus Burke, who was sweeping the perimeter for any more hostiles, entered the rebel's camp.  "We barely got out alive.  The rebels were waiting for us.  After they brought us here they wanted to know what the device was."

            "First they starved us for two days then offered us food if we talked.  When that didn't work they resorted to more painful means of interrogation." Dr. Lee continued.

            "What did they do?" Willow asked dreading the answer.

            "Electrocution.  They used a pair of jumper cables an---."

            "O.K.  We get the picture." The witch waved off the rest of the description.

            What else?" Jack didn't want to ask but needed to know.

            "I couldn't take it." Dr. Lee confessed sounding disappointed with himself.  "I broke, told them everything I knew about the device."

            "The leader turned it on and it drove him insane.  Made him feel ---."

            "Euphoria." Willow finished for him.

            "Yeah, how di ---?"

            "I felt the same thing on the way in."

            "Really?  How far out?" Daniel worried about the range of the devices effect.

            "I'm not sure, at first I just felt a little energized.  I thought it was a natural 'runner's high'.  But the closer I got I could tell that it was coming from an outside source and it was making me feel too good to be healthy."

            "Yeah, I saw how Raphael, that was the rebel's leader." Daniel answered the questioning looks.  "He was the one to turn the device on and spent most of the time with it.  He said that it made him feel strong.  Then shot his own man for threatening to turn it off.  After that he just got worse, more unstable."

            "Where is the device now?" Jack wanted to know.

            "In that shack." Daniel pointed to a ramshackle building at the edge of the camp

            Why don't we turn it off now?" Willow suggested.

            "The perimeter's clear.  Just heard from air rescue, they got the guide." Burke's voice was heard as he approached the group.

            "Rogelio?" Daniel was surprised the man was still alive.

            "Yeah, he's gon'na be fine.  They'll be here soon." Burke elaborated.

            Daniel looked to Dr. Lee and motioned toward the shack with his head.  Dr. Lee led the way with Daniel hobbling behind him leaving Willow with Jack and Burke.

            "Hey, nice back up." Jack complimented.

            "Sure thing buddy anytime, anywhere."

            "You know, --- I think I should recommend that you be posted to a nicer place."

            "A temperate zone?  Not too hot not too cold, with fine lookin' women who put out like broken candy machines?"

            Willow snorted with amusement catching the men's attention.  "Men." She shook her head.

            "Hey, you can come too." Burke invited.  "I'm sure that we could find something for you too.  Just ---."

            "Just what?"

            "Well, --- Can I watch?"

            "Typical. And also NO." Willow rolled her eyes and walked away.

            "Well, you can't blame a guy for asking!" He called out to the witch's retreating back.

            "Asking What?" Daniel wondered as he and Dr. Lee came back with a dark colored, intricately carved, open-ended, metal box that Dr. Lee held with both hands.

            "Ah, -- nothing.  Hey, is that the thing that made that guy do that thing?"

            "Yeah, it's o.k. It's off now.

            "Good, that's good." Jack said.

            "At least we think it's off.  It's not glowing any more." Dr. Lee theorized.

            "Glowing really gives it away so if it's not glowing anymore then it shouldn't be on anymore." Daniel said unsure of his logic.

            "You want to hold it?" The other scientist offered holding the artifact out to Daniel.

            No." He answered quickly to Lee's disappointment, and then took two hops away from his colleague.

            Burke started laughing.  "It's crazy."

            "Excuse me I hate to interrupt this little bonding moment but how soon can we get out'ta here?" Willow butted in. "Some of us have a bet to win."

            "What bet is that?" Jack asked.

***   ***   ***

            Kennedy, wearing a small bandage wrapped around her burned arm, emerged from Earth's stargate behind the rest of the team to see General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, some guy with glasses using a pair of crutches, and "Awww man!"  Willow was also there with a very happy smile as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

            Sam, with her right arm in a makeshift sling, led the others down the ramp where the others greeted them.  Kennedy stepped around Bra'tac's left side to get to her girlfriend.  "O.K. fine you win." She conceded with a quick kiss.  The varied strange looks from the people in the room including Teal'c's raised eyebrow went unnoticed by the couple.  Willow beamed at that admission.

            "So, did you miss me?" Jack asked them bringing everyone attention away from the girls.

            "Of course, sir." Sam answered.

            "Well It couldn't have been that bad.  You're all still alive."

            "As are you and DanielJackson." Teal'c pointed out with his own right arm strapped against his side.

            "Daniel?" Sam checked on her friend.

            "I'm fine.  And we got the device from Telchek."

            "Good." Jacob responded.  "Hopefully we can engineer a weapon from it."

            "You must.  Or we will be helpless to combat these new warriors." Bra'tac warned.

            "Yeah, 'cause It's gon'na take more that me and Scarlet to stop that many of these guys." Kennedy added.

            "We have some bad news sir." Sam reported.  "Anubus has an entire army of these supersoldiers.  There are thousands of them.  The best we were able to do was delay his ability to manufacture more."

            "We'll de-brief fully in one hour." Hammond dictated,  "Welcome home." Then the General left to tend other matters.

A brief pause passed then the others followed.

            "Hey." Jack caught Sam's attention stopping her exit.  "So, nice command."

            "We did manage to make it out alive Sir."

            "There's that." He agreed.  "Lunch?"  Then the two officers left the gateroom.

***   ***   ***

Willow set the CD player on the dresser in their bedroom and selected the track she wanted but didn't push the PLAY button.

            "Are you ready out there?" Kennedy's voice came from behind the bathroom door next to the dresser.

            "Almost."  Willow quickly moved over and sat at the foot of the large bed facing the bathroom.  "O.K. Ready!"

            The door opened revealing a very sexy slayer, dressed in a red satin front tie halter top and matching mini skirt, seductively leaning on the doorframe with one hand.  "So, are you ready to collect your prize?" The brunette asked with a slight husk slowly sliding her other hand across her bare midriff.

            "Absolutely." Willow confirmed.

            "Good." Kennedy took a step forward reaching for the CD player and pushed PLAY then continued, seductively criss-crossing a few more steps until she stood just barely out of the redhead's reach as the sound of  'Butterfly' by Crazy Town filled the room.  "Mmmm.  Good choice." She approved of the music.

            The girl started swaying side-to-side causing her skirt to sway tauntingly.  As the music picked up, so did the girl's dancing.  Her movement displayed her well-toned, agile body.  Soon, she began to untie the knot holding her top together in time to the beat.  Before she finished, she turned her back to her audience denying the redhead the view she wanted then slipped the material off one shoulder and looked back to watch her girlfriend's reaction to the striptease, smiling at the hungry look in the witch's eyes and her tight grip on the footboard.


	17. Chapter 17 Dinner And A Show

            Jack reached Sam's lab finding the blonde Major at the computer table, hunched over the inner workings of some device attaching a pair wires to the circuit board.  Then she hit a few keys on the nearby computer.  Jack knocked on the open door's frame to get her attention.

            "Hey, What's up Sir?" she asked her friend after a quick look his way.

            Jack stepped into the room.  "Have you read the Tok'ra's latest report on the skirmish between Baal and Anubus?"

            "Yes Sir, it doesn't look too good does it."  The computer beeped signaling the end of the diagnostic and Sam checked the results with a satisfied smile.  She turned off the computer then removed the wires.

            Jack, never one for technology, never the less asked anyway. "What do you have there?"  He pointed to the device.  "Another Carter innovation?"

            "No. Teal'c was having a problem with his DVD Player.  It's fixed now though." She explained fitting a metal cover back over the device.

            "Carter." Jack growled.  "Are you sure you're allowed to --- Wait!" he stopped seeming to think about something.  "How are you with toasters?"

            At that moment, General Hammond came to the door attracting the other two officer's attention and preventing any answer from Sam.  "It's ready." Was all he had to say.

Jack And Sam exchanged looks.

***   ***   ***

            "You built a ship?  A real spaceship?  Not one you stole from the Goa'uld? How big is it? What does it look like?  Does it have lasers a-- and shields and transporters like what Kennedy saw" Willow was a bit excited as she walked along a corridor with Kennedy and Daniel.

            "Ah yeah, It's called the Prometheus.  It's still got a few bugs in it but it's the best we have.  Well that and the F-302's." Daniel elaborated walking with the two women still with a noticeable limp but without needing crutches.

            "But it's been stranded on another planet?" Kennedy clarified.

            "There was a problem some time ago.  They were forced to eject the engine then land on a planet and use their stargate to get home"

            "But you've fixed it." Willow guessed.

            "They're going to use a hyperdrive we stripped out of an Alkesh we captured to get it home but it's really too small of an engine for the Prometheus to run full time so they have to make several stops along the way to let the hyperdrive cool down between jumps.  The General sent Sam along as a troubleshooter just in case there are any more problems"

            "So what are the rest of you gon'na do?" Kennedy asked.

            "Well, Jack and Teal'c are on a stand down and I'm still on medical restriction for a little while longer.  I was hoping that you would be willing to show me more of your part of the world.  I didn't get much of a chance before my little Honduras adventure."

            "What would you like to see?"

            "Everything.  But can we start with how the two worlds intermingle?"

            "O.K. We'll see what we can do."

***   ***   ***

            "So this is a, --- whad'ya call it, --- a magic bar?" Jack looked around the elegant lounge.  There were dinner tables with white tablecloths scattered around the room, a fully stocked bar against the back wall, a few ferns unobtrusively placed in the corners and soft piano music drifting through the whole place.  "It looks just like any other high class joint to me."

            "It is just like any other 'high class joint'." Willow half mocked.  "But take a closer look around.  What do you see?"

Jack, along with Daniel and Teal'c scanned the large room.

            Jack's eyes fell on a man, that he would have thought was human except for the row of three horns along either jaw, wearing a nice suit sitting by the large window displaying a wonderful view of the city's night lights, with an attractive thiry-ish brunette woman.

            Daniel noticed the piano player was a bald, green-skinned creature with very small ears.

            Teal'c spotted a surprisingly alluring waitress with a tail and pointy ears carry a tray of drinks to a table of two humans; or at least he thought they were human.  "I have never seen such beings before."

            "This is --- out in the open like this?" Daniel wondered out loud.

            "I told you, we don't exactly hide." Willow confirmed.

            "Which is why you don't need this." Kennedy had to make a quick hop to snag Teal'c's hat that kept his forehead covered.  "No one's gon'na make anything of it here."  She hung the hat on a rack behind her ignoring the jaffa's surprised look.

            "Table for five?" a pleasant sounding twenty something oriental waitress asked.

            "Yes please." Willow answered politely.

            The waitress pick out a handful of menus from their place in a rack nearby and led them through the room to a table one row away from the window.  "How's this?"

            "It's fine thank you." Daniel answered as everyone took a seat.

            "Great. My name is Gina.  Would you like to see our specialty menu?

            "I don't think that will be necessary.  Thank you." Willow answered before any of the men could ask what she meant by 'specialty menu'.

            "In that case, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." The waitress passed out the menus.

            "What did she mean by specialty menu?" Jack asked a little suspiciously.

            "Some demons have unusual tastes." Kennedy explained.

            "Trust us. You don't want to order from that menu." Willow elaborated.

The three men looked at each other suspiciously.

***   ***   ***

            "Well, did you boys enjoy yourselves?" Kennedy asked the group as they stepped out onto the street

            "I found the experience quite pleasant." Teal'c almost smiled.

            "I'm sure you did." Jack scoffed.

            "Awww, are you jealous?" Willow teased the Colonel.

            "Yeah Jack, I thought you were going to swallow your tongue when our waitress gave Teal'c her number." Daniel couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Jack's reaction.

            "Hey!  I was surprised that's all.  I mean how often has something like that happened." Jack argued. "In fact, I think this is the first time something like that has happened."

The sound of metal banging against brick caused everyone to stop and listen.  They heard another bang.

            Quickly, Kennedy followed the sound around the corner then to an alley behind the restaurant and cautiously entered while the others ran to catch up.  At the back of the alley, she found one well-dressed thug holding an elderly oriental man wearing an apron against a dumpster by his collar, a vampire holding a small boy of about ten years old against his chest.  The boy struggled uselessly against the vampire's hold while his feet dangled off the ground.  Two more vampires flanked their boss. Two spilled metal trashcans littered the alley.  "You're late and short what you owe me!"  The thug's tone was threatening.  "I guess we need to ---."

            "Now what do we have here?" Kennedy's voice interrupted the man's threat.

            Everyone in the alley looked at the girl then her friends that followed her, but the thug was the one to speak.  "This is none of your business!  Now get lost if you know what's good for you!"

            "See that's where you're wrong.  Some two bit gangster using three vampires to harass and old man and a kid is exactly my business." The small brunette stepped closer.  "Now let them go!" she ordered continuing her approach.

            "Kill her. And her friends." The thug ordered the two vampires closest to him. They both rushed her expecting an easy kill.

            Jack and Teal'c started in to help but Willow grabbed each of them by the arm.  "Hold up.  Just enjoy the show."

            Kennedy didn't wait for her attackers to reach her. She charged toward them and leapt into the air with a spinning double kick connecting with the side of the head of the vampire on her left with a right-footed round kick then a left foot back kick to the face of the right vampire.

            The first vamp slammed into the side of the building.  The second one fell backwards landing on the ground.  The first one growled angrily and came back unleashing a haymaker toward the slayer's head.

            Kennedy ducked letting the blow go over her head and grabbed him by his pants waistband with one hand and his shirt with the other.  She stood up lifting the undead creature over her head and threw him to the ground. "Will!" She called out to her girlfriend and held up her hand.

            Willow understood what the slayer was calling for and tossed her a stake none of her three companions had seen her get, for being too focused on the fight.

            The second henchman was on his feet and charged from behind.

            Kennedy only turned 90 degrees to her right sticking her arm straight out from her side meeting the vampire's charge and plunging the stake deep into its heart.

            The vampire looked disbelieving at the brunette before exploding into dust.

            "Whoa!  Did you see ---?  Does that always happen?" Jack asked shocked pointing at the clearing dust cloud.

            Kennedy turned back to the remaining vampire who was bent over on one knee in the process of getting up and stomped a foot down on the back on his downed knee causing him to yelp in pain as well as preventing him from rising any further and grabbed a handful of his curly brown hair.

            Daniel locked eyes with this vampire whose face showed fear at what he knew was about to happen.

            Kennedy yanked back on his head forcing his body upright and plunged the stake into his back.

            The thug let go of the old man and stepped back a bit stunned at how easily his muscle had been taken out.  "Who the hell are you?"

            It was the vampire holding the kid that answered.  "She's a slayer, has to be!"

            "BINGO! Got it on the first try too. I bet you're the smart one.  Well compared to your friends anyway."   Kennedy stalked toward the thug since he seemed to be the leader.

            "A slayer. Well, well, well, this is interesting." The thug drew her attention.  "But you should know that this is business and NOBODY interferes with business." He spat menacingly and quickly reached his right hand in a cross-drawing motion.

            Kennedy lashed out a crescent kick with her right leg striking the man's hand as it reappeared holding a gun.  The automatic pistol was sent flying to the other side of the alley.  Then the slayer grabbed the man with both hands and slammed him against the dumpster holding him there.  "I wouldn't say nobody; because I am definitely somebody."

Jack being the soldier he was quickly moved to secure the gun.

            "Don't just stand there Randal, Help me!"  The captive man hollered at his remaining associate.

            Randal tossed the small boy to the side and came at the slayer.

            The old man hurried to the child thankful he was free from Randal's hold and held him close.

            Kennedy barely gave Randal a glance as, with casual quickness, she flung the stake into the demon's dead heart.

            "Are you alright?" Daniel asked as the onlookers approached.

            "Yeah, check on them though." She nodded to the old man and child.  "I want to have a talk with our bully."  As Daniel did just that, Kennedy faced the thug.  "Now I want to know what kind of business requires you to rough up an old man and kid?"

            "Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, Let me guess." Willow bounced up and down with a raised hand like she used to back in school when she had the answer to the teacher's question.  "Bookie? Or maybe loanshark? Or I know, protection."

            "Well which is it?" The slayer asked harshly.

            "You've just made a big mistake slayer.  Mr. Zorichov doesn't tolerate interference."

            "Awww, and here I thought you were the big man.  You're just a lackey ain'cha.  Now tell me why did your boss send you and a those vamps here." Kennedy's voice and expression grew hard and serious.

            "It's protection." Daniel answered as he along with the old man, holding the boy close to him as they walked.  "Seems like this Zorichov has been extorting Mr. Nyguien for over a year now."

            "What's your name?"

The man refused to answer Willow's question.

            "His name is Douglass." The boy offered.

            "Well Douglass, Tell your boss that these people and any others he's robbing have some new protection now and that if I hear---."

            Willow cut her girlfriend off by clearing her throat.  "WE." She corrected.

            "If WE hear about him causing any more trouble then he'll be the one with more trouble than he can handle.  Now somebody search his pockets." Kennedy had a hunch.

Teal'c accepted the task, finding his wallet and three envelopes handing them to Jack.

             "Look at this!" Jack looked through the envelopes finding large amounts of cash.  "Looks like this wasn't his first stop tonight" He showed the contents to the rest of the group.

            "I say we call the local police." Jack recommended while pulling out his cell phone.

            "This guy uses vampires to do his dirty work.  I doubt that he's afraid of the cops." Willow pointed out.  She took the envelopes from Jack and turned to the old man. "I believe one of these is yours.  Can you make sure the other two get back to who they belong to?"

            The man and boy looked at each other as the boy let out a string of Vietnamese apparently translating what the witch had said.

            The man looked at the redhead made a quick but respectful small bow as he answered in his native language.  Then the boy translated. "Yes my grandfather would be honored to do this.  But he's also afraid that Mr. Zorichov won't listen to your threat."

            Willow started looking through her purse.  "I don't know if I have anything to write with or not."

            "Here." The boy reached into his grandfather's apron pocket retrieving an order pad and pencil offering it to the woman

            "Oh good." She took the offering.  "I'm writing down our home number as well as both our cell numbers.  If this guy shows up again call us.  And that goes for anyone else he bothers o.k."

The boy translated. The grandfather nodded.

            Willow handed the pad and pencil back to Mr. Nyguien with a pleasant smile then turned back to Douglass and approached, her face became hard. "As for you," She took his wallet and removed a thick wad of bills many of them 50's and 100's.  "I think turnabout is fair play." She handed the money to Daniel.  "I'm sure you can find a worthy charity to donate this to."

            Daniel nodded and smiled at the idea as he counted the money. "Yes I think I can do that."

            "You won't get away with this." Douglass threatened.

            "Now YOU know how it feels to be bullied and robbed." Kennedy grinned. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

            "Just this," Jack spoke up.  "You may not be afraid of the police, but now the Air Force is taking an interest in you and your boss' activities. And we will be watching closely."

Douglass didn't seem to like that but didn't say anything

            Kennedy let go and stepped back.  "Now go get out of here." She jerked her head to the street.

            Douglass fought the urge to run instead calmly straightening his jacket and quickly walked to, then down the street with everyone watching to make sure he really left.

***   ***   ***

Douglass burst through a pair of heavy oak double doors into a large study.  "Mr. Zorichov! I have ---."

            "Ahhh, Douglass." Came from a distinguished middle-aged man on top of a ladder as he perused the floor to ceiling bookshelf that made up three of the rooms four walls "I trust that tonight's collection went well."

            "No Sir.  It did not.  There wa---, Aack!" An invisible force choked the lackey then flung him against the wall.

            "That's not what I wanted to hear, Douglass." Mr. Zorichov said angrily from his half turned position on the ladder.

            "But Sir, there was interference." Douglass choked out.  "A slayer, and her friends, she killed James, Samuel, and Randal.  Then they took the money I had collected."

            "A slayer?  Yes, the world is just teeming with them now." Mr. Zorichov released Douglass, who slid to the floor then picked himself up massaging his throat.  "And you say she stole the collections?"

            Yes, her and her friends.  There were five of them total.  They gave them to Mr. Nyguien then they took my money out of my pocket saying that 'turnabout was fair play' and that they were going to give it to charity!"

            Mr. Zorichov chuckled out loud at the irony and Douglass' outrage climbing down from the ladder.  "That is indeed humorously ironic in a way."

            That's not all. One of the men said that the Air Force was now involved and would be watching us closely."

            "Is that so?  Don't worry about that my dear man.  The slayer and her friends will regret sticking her nose into our business."  The warlock's eyes filled with darkness.


	18. Chapter 18 New Friends

            "The Prometheus missed their scheduled check-in."  The General announced from behind his desk.

            Sitting across from him, Jack and Daniel both visibly reacted; however, Jack spoke first.  "Do we know why?"

            "No.  They were supposed to report in last night.  But we still haven't heard from them.

            "Damn it." Jack hissed.  "So many things could have gone wrong.  The hyperdrive.  The Goa'uld. ---"

            "It could also be something simple like a communications malfunction." Daniel tried to calm his friend.

            "Doctor Jackson's right.  The hyperdrive was working fine during all the previous check-ins.  And from all reports, the System Lord's fleet isn't anywhere near their planned flight path. If we don't hear from them before the next scheduled cool-down period; we'll do what we can to find them." Hammond offered.  

The other two men silently acknowledged the plan.

            "Moving on." The General broke the silence.  "How did dinner go last night?"

***   ***   ***

            A young African-American woman wearing a nurse uniform waited patiently until the elevator doors opened revealing Willow and Kennedy already aboard.  "Oh hi there." The woman politely greeted as she stepped into the lift and the doors closed.

            "Oh Hi Diana." The witch happily responded.

            "Yeah Hey." The slayer also returned.  "Infirmary?"

            "Yeah, I got called in.  One of the other nurses had some kind of family emergency."

Kennedy hit the appropriate button to take the nurse where she needed to go and the doors closed.

            "So, did you really take sg-1 to a demon restaurant?" Diana opened the conversation.

            "Ah yeah.  They seemed to enjoy it.  Daniel nearly went ga-ga over the different demon species there." Willow answered.

            "So it was a nice place?"

            "It was.  You know you should get Derrick to take you there.  The food's great and you don't need a reservation." Willow suggested.

            "I might do that." Diana considered.  "What about the fight?  Were they really vampire mobsters or is that just base gossip?"

            "No they were real.  In fact we're headed to see the General about it now." Kennedy responded as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Daniel was coming toward them from a distance as the nurse stepped out of the car.

            Kennedy held the doors open with her hand.  You gon'na be off duty in time for tonight ain'cha?"

            "I don't think so.  But the guys are still free so have fun." Diana finished and walked off to report for duty.

            Daniel unnecessarily pushed his glasses up at overhearing part of the conversation.  "Tonight?"

            "Yes Diana and some of the guys were going to show us what passes for fun around here.  What, you think that sg-1 would be the only friends we made here?" Willow admonished.

            "Uh, no.  I guess I just never thought about it." The archeologist admitted.  "But I guess you would rather spend time with people closer to your own age."

            "Yeah, I mean we like you guys an' all, but we don't exactly have the same definition of fun." Kennedy pointed out.

            "What about you?  You O.K?" Willow asked.

            "Huh?" the man looked confused.

            "You're coming from the infirmary."

            "Oh. Yes. Just a check up on my leg.  Looks like I'll be back in action soon."

            "Well that's good."

            "Yeah great news, but we're holding up the elevator.  So, going down?" Kennedy asked.

            "No, up actually.  I'll catch the next one."

            "O.K.  Seeya 'round then." The brunette removed her hand letting the doors close.

***   ***   ***

Knocking came from outside Hammond's office door.

            "Come in!" the Base Commander answered from behind his desk.

            Kennedy opened the door, with Willow behind her to see Jack also in the room standing next to the General. "You wanted to see us?"

            "Yes, come in…  And close the door."

            "Uh-Oh, this sounds serious." Willow suspected doing as the General asked.  "If you're upset about what happened last night ---?" She rambled out.

            "No, no.  The way I hear it you handled things pretty well." Hammond assured calmly.  "But you're right, this is serious. Please, have a seat."

Both girls anxiously sat opposite the General.

            Hammond sighed. "We did some checking.  I thought you should know what we found out."  Hammond picked up one of two folders in front of him and opened it.  "Douglass Martin has a record going back all the way to when he was twelve years old. Mostly petty theft at first then he was arrested for burglary at age fifteen spent three years in juvenile detention until his eighteenth birthday.  At nineteen he was arrested for assault but the charges were dropped.  By twenty-two he had been suspected, but never charged, with four different murders.  And apparently went to work for Stefan Zorichov eight years ago.  As for Stefan Zorichov," Hammond opened the second file.  He emigrated to the U.S. from Hungary about twenty years ago when he was twenty-five.  He's been investigated by the F.B.I. several times for extortion, racketeering, gun running, money laundering and murder.  But every time they get a witness or an undercover agent in place they either turn up dead or disappear completely."

            "Sounds like your stereotypical mobster." Kennedy didn't sound concerned.

            "The point is that these people don't take threats to their business lightly." Jack pointed out.  "We need to know how you plan to handle this."

            "Not much to do right now.  The ball's kind 'a in his court.  If this guy does try somethin', we'll just have to deal with that when it happens." Kennedy offered.

            "That's it. You're just going to sit back, wait and see?" Jack belittled.

            "What would you have us do?  Sneak into his house in the dead of night and murder him in his sleep." Kennedy shot back.

            "Of course not! But we still need to be prepared if he does try anything."

            "He's right Kenn, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Willow acknowledged.

            "I think that's all the Colonel is suggesting." Hammond offered trying lower the rising tempers.

            "We can contact Giles.  See if he can dig up any more information.  If Zorichov is connected enough to have vamps working for him he might have a reputation.  Maybe get a better idea of how he might react."

            "Fine." The slayer relented.  She noticed the two men's inquisitive looks.  "Friend of ours.  Well connected." Kennedy quickly added before either man could ask the next obvious question.

            "Is there anything else you wanted?" Willow asked.

            "Actually, yes.  The Prometheus missed its last two check-ins.  We've tried to contact them but with no success.  We asked the tok'ra to send a ship to retrace their route but all their ships are tied up right now.  They did promise to send the first one that becomes available but that could be a while.  I was wondering if ---."

            "I could do something?" Willow finished.  "I'd love to; but I've never even heard of a locator spell designed to find something in outer space.  It's just too big and there are no real directions out there.  North and South, left and right don't mean anything.  And any maps would be so small of a scale and only two-dimensional ---.  I could try to find a spell, but that could take time even if one exists.  As it is, the best I MIGHT be able to do is narrow it down to a few million miles in every direction.  But if they're still moving, ---.  You probably have a better chance of finding them without my help."

            "I think I understand." Hammond accepted trying to hide his disappointment while the hope also fell from Jack's face.

            "I really am sorry General.  It's just beyond me." Willow apologized.  "Which makes the fact that I'm about to ask for something a little awkward. I was hoping you would allow me to get in the labs."

            "Why do you want in the labs?" Hammond inquired.

            "Are you kidding?!  Where else am I going to get to work with neat alien stuff?  I have other skills besides magic ya know."

            "What skills?" Jack asked.

            "Oh Will's not just a witch.  She's also a science nerd." Kennedy bragged.

***   ***   ***

            "Would you stop and listen to me?" Chloe stood between her fellow researcher and the plasma cannon preventing him from getting to it.

            "This is going to work.  I know it will." Felger tried to get around her with the tool he planned to use but she stepped in his path.

            "No it won't Jay."

            "Yes it will."  He faked left then quickly dodged right getting past the short blonde.

            Chloe spun around and quickly caught up snatching the instrument from the man's hands. Think about what you're doing."

            "I have, now gi'me it." He tried to take his tool back.

            "No!" Chloe Held on tight refusing to let go.

            "I said gi'me!" Jay pulled harder but Chloe still held on.

            "And I said NO!" she yanked back.

            "Ah excuse me." The familiar sound of Colonel O'Neill's voice caused the arguing pair to stop before an all out tug of war could start, and look toward the entrance where the man himself stood with Willow and Kennedy beside him.  "Alright kids, what did we learn about sharing?"

            "Awww did you haf'ta stop'em?  I was starting to enjoy the Fred and Ethel act." Kennedy whined.

            "Colonel O'Neill!" Felger nervously declared.

            "Felger.  Chloe." Jack acknowledged.

            "Hi Colonel." Chloe answered politely.

            "What are you ---?  Any word on Major Carter?" Felger abruptly asked.

            "Not yet.  Will some one tell me what's going on here?"

            "Jay wants to increase the threshold on the plasma cannon's power regulator.

            ""It'll increase the beam's output."

            "Raising the threshold will also increase the risk of a power overload.  The best way to increase the output is to increase the efficiency of the conversion process.

            "We can insulate against ---."

            "That's enough.  You really don't want to risk getting on the General's bad side again not to mention mine do you?" Jack challenged.

            "What exactly does it do?" Willow was intrigued and walked across the room to inspect the piece of equipment the scientists were arguing over. The same one she had noticed her first time in the lab.

            "It emits a concentrated beam of plasma that ---."

            "It doesn't work." Jack interrupted.

            "What are you using to catalyze the conversion process?" Willow inquired with interest.

            Kennedy recognized the shift in her girlfriend's demeanor.  "Ah, Will, don't forget that we're ---."

            "Yeah, Yeah, this won't take long." The witch waved off her girlfriend's reminder.

            "But Will, we were suppo--.  Oh who am I kiddin'."  Kennedy faced Jack.  "Come on, her science side is showing.  What else you got to do 'round here?" She walked out the lab's double doors expecting Jack to follow.

Jack glanced back at the three people who seemed engrossed in discussion then followed her outside.

***   ***   ***

            The band playing on stage was decent, not great, but good and the dance floor was fairly full of young people bumping and grinding to the loud, fast music.  Willow and Kennedy were no exception.  Alternating red, yellow, green and blue lights flashed by the couple as they moved.  The redhead's back was pressed against the brunette's front.  The slayer's sleeveless arms circled the witch's bare waist holding her close but still allowing her freedom to move however the music drove her.  In return the witch reached behind her caressing the outer sides and backs of her girlfriend's leather clad thighs.  Both lost to the feeling of each other's movements.

Over at one of the tables three young men sat watching the action on the dance floor.

            "Those two seem to be enjoying themselves." A tall lanky man with high cheekbones hinting to a partial Native American heritage commented.

            "They seem to enjoy putting on a show too." A well-muscled redhead added.

            "Yeah, it's also good to see someone in the know willing to hang out with us lowly Airmen too." The African American answered.  "It's too bad Diana had to work or we'd be out there too."

            This elicited a chuckle from the redhead. "Man, Derrick.  You got it bad.  Look around.  There are plenty of fine women here. Dance with one of them."

            "Oh No.  Our new friends may like us, but they are still women.  And I'm sure Diana is going to get a full report on what we all do tonight.  If they told her I was getting' cozy on the dance floor with some other girl ---.  Well she does know how to use all those surgical tools."

            "Or.  She might just convince Willow to turn you into a toad or somethin'." The first man suggested.

            "Hey, Eddie that'd be somethin' to see." The redhead snickered.

            "Remind me why we're friends." Derrick scolded.

The song ended and the two women they had invited to this club came back to the table.

            "Whew!  That worked up a thirst!  This round's on me.  Anybody else want something?" Kennedy offered.

            Eddie held up his beer bottle. "I'm fine."

            "Same here." Derrick answered.

            "How 'bout you Chris?"

            "I'm good."

            "Will?"

            "Coke." The Wiccan smiled as way of saying please.

            "Be right back then." The slayer headed toward the bar.

            Willow dropped into the only open seat.  "It's hard to keep up with that girl at times." She puffed tiredly.

            "You don't seem to mind it though." Eddie teased.

            The woman smiled.  "I don't."

***   ***   ***

            Kennedy got to the bar and attracted the Bartender's attention.  "Two cokes."  As she waited for her order she felt a familiar twist in her gut.  Quickly glancing around, her eyes fell on the source of her internal alarm.  A pretty brown-haired woman about her age was smiling and cozying up to a handsome and stout twenty-something looking vampire.  "Damn it!" she breathed.

            "Here you go." The bartender set two tall glasses of iced coke with straws on the counter.

            "Uh thanks." She handed him a single bill and took a drink in each hand.

            Making her way back to the table, she set the drinks down, still watching the vampire.  "Be right back." She told her friends and without further explanation, pulled a stake from her denim jacket hanging on the back of Willow's chair and started toward the couple.

            Willow, recognizing the shift from Kennedy to slayer, jumped up and reached out catching the other girl's hand.  "What is it?"

            "Vampire. I'll take care of it."

The three men at the table took notice but didn't interrupt.

            "Want me to come?"

            "It's just one.  I'll be right back." Kennedy said with certainty and pulled her hand out of Willow's grasp and headed through the crowd toward her target.

            "You're not worried?" Derrick questioned the witch as she sat back down.

            "Nah, this happens all the time."

            "Not to me it don't.  I don't know about the rest of you guys but I want to see this." Derrick declared.

            "Hey I'm in." Chris supplied.

            "Me too. I mean how often does a guy get to see a real live vampire? Eddie chimed in.

            "Actually never." Willow informed.  "Technically vampires are already dead.

            Eddie cocked his head with a snort wearing an unspoken 'Smart-ass' expression. Then he got up to leave while the two other men followed.

Willow thought about it then shrugged to herself and hurried to catch up.

            Halfway across the room Kennedy saw the vampire lean down and whisper into the girl's ear.  The girl giggled in return and took the vampire's hand following him toward a side door.

            Willow spotted the slayer's head bounce among the multitude of clubbers then followed her gaze to a couple just as they exited a side door.  The same door her lover was now headed to.

            Kennedy burst through the door to find the vampire with his back to her feeding on the girl who struggled uselessly against the creature.  "All right that's enough.  Let her go!"  She stepped closer to challenge the monster.

            "Yes Michael let me go." The young woman said casually without worry or fear.  Michael released the woman and stepped to the side as he turned to the slayer still wearing his human mask and a wide grin.  "Now that our prize is here there's no longer any need to keep up the ruse." The woman's grin matched the vampire's.

            Realization dawned on the slayer.  Movement to the right caught her attention and she saw two bulky brown-skinned demons with thick necks walking toward her. Glancing to the left another demon of the same breed also advanced.  Behind her a fourth demon dropped from the club's second story roof blocking the door she had just come through.  "Crap."

***   ***   ***

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I know.  I know.  I'm sorry it took so long but research takes time.  Plus the number of re-writes.  I hope it was worth the wait.


	19. Chapter 19 A Proper Hello

            Kennedy readied herself, accessing the situation.  Six to one weren't good odds even for a slayer.  If she were going to survive, she would have to stay sharp, move fast, and fight like hell.

            "Mr. Zorichov says hello." The woman announced wickedly.

            As if hearing his que, Michael lunged at the slayer.

            Kennedy struck out with her left foot connecting with the vampire's knee then jumped off her right leg as he started to crumple catching him in the face with a knee strike delivering enough force to propel the vampire backwards to the ground.

            The demon guarding the door rushed from behind.

            Kennedy spun to her left, first planting then jumping off the right leg into a spinning left heel kick catching the back of the demon's head knocking him forward as he passed by.

            The woman shrieked as she was forced to dodge the demon, which collided with the wall of the next building hard enough to crack the mortar then collapsed on top of the vampire.

Ignoring the woman and still downed vampire and demon who were trying to untangle themselves, the slayer had three more opponents; two coming from one end of the alley and one from the other.  She chose to face the single demon first.

            The three soldiers came through the door first; followed by Willow, just in time to see Kennedy take two running steps toward a hulking demon and launch herself into the air catching the demon by the head with both hands, wrenching hard, while executing a flip with a half twist that would have made any Olympic gymnast envious.

            The demon's neck broke with a sick crunch and his body limply fell to the ground at the slayer's feet as she landed facing the two other creatures lumbering toward her.

Not waiting for an invitation, the soldiers threw themselves into the fray.

            Chris rushed to the demon closest to him, which happened to be the one Kennedy had kicked into the wall, and delivered a hard right cross that would have dropped a normal man.  "OOOwww!"  The big man jerked his hand back trying to shake away the pain as an unaffected demon heaved with a short laugh. Chris then tried a left rabbit punch to the body. It also had no effect.  The demon punched at the Airman's head then brought a knee up into the man's ribs when he ducked and weaved.  The big man fell backwards then rolled over rising to all fours to get up.  The demon stepped forward and kicked him across the ribs causing the soldier to roll several times as he gasped in pain.

            Kennedy didn't wait for the two remaining demons to reach her; she raced forward launching into a flying sidekick slamming into the chest of the demon on her left.  Half surprisingly, he went down.  His partner however, connected with a punch that dropped the brunette.

            Eddie came at the vampire swinging.  Michael, now showing his demon, caught the young man's first punch with his left hand and countered with his own right cross to the chin then grabbed the stunned man's throat, spun around shoving him against the wall of the neighboring building before leaning in to bite his opponent.

            Willow approached the woman that had played the victim during the ruse with a determined pace.  The woman met the witch's approach with confidence lashing out in a front kick.  Willow spun to the right avoiding the kick and delivering a hard left-hand back fist to the side of her head.  The woman crumpled to the ground.  "Seven years hanging out with a slayer." She uselessly explained to her unconscious foe.  Willow looked around and saw Eddie struggling against the vampire and losing.

            Derrick, with his hands laced together over his head, came down striking between the shoulders of the demon standing over the slayer.  Kennedy took advantage of Derrick's momentary distraction, rising from the ground to a half seated position, using her arms to prop up her body, bent her knees to her chest and kicked out at the demon's ankles knocking his feet out from under him then rolled to the side as her opponent fell face first toward her and sprung to her feet.  Before the demon could get up, she brought down an ax kick to the back of his head, crushing his skull.

            Eddie felt the vampire's fangs pierce his neck and yelled in pain.  Suddenly Michael pulled back with a confused expression and looked down at his chest.  Eddie followed his gaze and saw a sharp piece of wood sticking out of the creature's ribs.  A second later he exploded leaving the stake suspended in mid air and revealing a certain redheaded witch standing several steps away.  "You o.k?" she came closer letting the stake drop to the ground.

            Eddie checked his wound and pulled back his hand to see blood on the fingers.  "I think so."

            "Go help Chris then."

            The demon approached Chris, who was still down and raised a foot ready to crush the man's head.  Chris moved at the last second and the foot struck pavement instead.

            Eddie picked up a full trashcan coming up behind the demon and smashed it over the demon's head.  The demon whirled around knocking the can away.  Eddie backed up as the demon advanced.

            Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Chris, powered by pure adrenaline and fear for his friend, jumped to his feet then leaped on the demon's back wrapping his arms around the head in a useless sleeper hold.  The blinded demon staggered about trying to pry the big man's hands loose and was slowly succeeding.  Eddie delivered a hard round kick to the demon's midsection.  The demon barely grunted so Eddie kicked him again, then again.

            "Find something heavier!" Chris shouted.  Eddie looked around for something suitable but found few options.  "Hurry up! I can't hold him for long!"  Finally Eddie decided on another full trashcan.  Rushing back over he used his impromptu weapon like a battering ram, slamming the bottom of the can into the demon's torso. The demon got a good grip on Chris and flipped him over his shoulder into Eddie with a Judo throw. Both men fell in a heap of tangled limbs.

            Derrick was so amazed at how Kennedy dispatched that demon that he didn't see the one behind him get up.

            Willow saw the demon's approach on Derrick and Kennedy and called "Watch out!" But it was too late.  She watched it slam a fist into the soldier's head, sending him to dreamland.

            Kennedy caught the demon's second punch aimed at her; wrapping her right arm around the demon's left one grasping the elbow.  The demon struck her in the face with a right punch trying to break free.  When it didn't work he swung again, but she caught his right arm in the same trap as his left one.  A head but however freed both hands as Kennedy staggered back, blood tricking from her nose.  The demon followed with a right front kick but was too slow.  Kennedy had recovered and caught the kick.  Viciously yanking forward while wrenching the leg clockwise, she pulled the demon off balance dislocating the hip as he fell face down on the ground roaring in pain.  Kennedy ignored the sound, instead, dropping the limp leg and quickly straddled her opponent's back reaching down swiftly twisting his head with both hands until she heard the neck crack.  Jumping to her feet the slayer looked around for any more threats first seeing her girlfriend smiling proudly at her.  Then she noticed Eddie and Chris still struggling with the last demon.  "Ah, Will." She pointed to the fight.

            Willow turned around and took in the sight of Eddie and Chris circling the demon.  Looking around the alley for something useful, she spotted what she needed.  "Clear the deck!" she hollered.

            Chris and Eddie heard the warning and looked over to see the witch raise an arm in their general direction.  That was all they needed.  The two friends quickly evacuated the immediate area, leaving the demon alone.

            The demon also saw Willow's actions and braced himself to react to whatever she threw at him.  A scraping noise behind him made him turn around to see a dumpster barreling towards him at an ever increasing speed.

The dumpster collided with the demon creating a sick 'SPLAT'.

            "EEWWWW!" Chris wrinkled his face as he and Eddie stepped closer to get a better look at the squashed demon underneath the dumpster.  "Now that's something heavier."

A thick greenish liquid began to oozed out from under the dumpster in several locations.

            "I double that 'EEWWWW!' and raise you an ICKK!" Eddie agreed disgustedly then started to swoon.

              For the first time Chris noticed how pale the other man was and that the right side of his shirt was soaked with blood.  "You alright man?  You don't look too good." Chris' voice showed concern for his friend.

            Eddie didn't answer, his eyes just rolled back into his head as he collapsed.  Chris caught him before he hit the ground.

***   ***   ***

            A number of MP's were stationed at each end of the club's alley blocking admittance to any and all gawkers.  Inside the perimeter there were two military ambulances surrounded by a small crowd of military personnel, some medical staff, some soldiers.

            Willow walked alongside a gurney containing an unconscious Eddie who was being rolled to one of the waiting ambulances, An I.V. already running blood into his arm.

            Derrick and Chris sat side by side at the back of the second ambulance while a pair of medics tended to their injuries. Diana treated the gash on the back of Derrick's head while a man was wrapping Chris's bruised ribs.  Kennedy stood to the side holding a cold pack to her jaw and using a wad of cotton to wipe dried blood from under her nose.

            "He's going to be alright ain't he?" Derrick asked while watching his friend being loaded onto the other ambulance.

            "It'll take more than this to keep that man down.  He'll be whuppin' our butts on the courts in no time." Chris assured.

            "Chris is right.  I'm sure as soon as they pump enough blood in him he'll be good as new." Kennedy backed up.

            Unseen by either patient, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson approached.  "How are you kids?" Colonel O'Neill's voice interrupted any more conversation.

            Derrick and Chris immediately tried to jump to attention wincing at the effort; but Diana and the other medic restrained them. "Hold still." Diana instructed.

            "At Ease. Airmen.  Are you guys alright?" The Colonel showed concern.

            "We'll live.  I'm more concerned about Eddie, Sir." Derrick stated.

            Looking at Chris' medic, Jack silently asked his opinion.

            "He's breathing o.k. But, he still needs an X-ray to make sure nothing's broken."

            "We also need to rule out a concussion." Diana referred to her patient.

             "I'm sure he'll be fine." Jack answered the airman's concern.  "But we need to know what happened."

            "I spotted a vampire pick up a woman and lead her into the alley.  So I followed them." Kennedy began.

            Chris picked up the story. "The rest of us were curious and decided to follow along since none of us had ever seen a real vampire before.  By the time we arrived, there were four of these, ah, what did Willow call them, gra--, gra--." 

            "Graplars." Kennedy supplied.  "Plus the vampire.  It was a trap.  Our friendly neighborhood gangster wanted to say 'Hello'.  "That's what she said anyway." She briefly pointed to the right.

            Both men followed the brunette's finger to a woman sitting in an MP jeep wearing handcuffs holding a cold compress to her face, just like Kennedy was.  Two MP's stood guard over her.

            "Who is she?" Daniel asked.

            "Don't know.  She won't say.  But she's the one that played like a damsel in distress to lure me out here.  She also seemed to be in charge of the whole thing." Kennedy answered.

            "O.k.  But I'm sure Hammond will want a full debriefing later though."

            "Sir, what about Eddie, ah, Sergeant Lightfoot? Is he O.K?" Derrick implored again.

            His answer came from some distance to the side.  "He will be." Willow walked up and Derrick visibly relaxed.

            "Frasier is waiting for him back at the base.  She'll take good care of him." Daniel reassured.

            "Why don't we all get back to the base and sort this out there." Jack suggested.

***   ***   ***

            Behind the military barricade, a man with a cell phone stood amongst the other curious spectators, watching as Jack and Daniel led Willow and Kennedy to an Air Force sedan.  The four people climbed in and drove off.  "It appears that the mission has failed." He spoke into the phone.  A few seconds passed before he spoke again.  "Victoria appears to be in custody.  I'm assuming that Michael and the graplars are dead."  Another pause,  "Yes Sir, Mr. Zorichov.  I understand."  The man hung up and casually walked away.

***   ***   ***

            A lone military jeep traveled down the dark highway on it's way to the base. In the back, Victoria quietly sat between two MPs while a third sat across from her.

            In the front, the driver watched a pair of headlights come up from behind in his side mirror.  He recognized the large vehicle as an armored car as it came along side the jeep then passed.  Suddenly it swerved into the jeep's lane and slammed on the brakes.

            The jeep's startled driver tried to stop but failed allowing his own vehicle to slam into the rear of the armor-plated wagon; his seat belt prevented him from going through the windshield.

The four passengers in the back were thrown forward eliciting a number of surprised and confused yelps.

            A large man wearing body armor complete with hood and face shield, carrying an Uzi jumped out of the attacking vehicle's side door and promptly fired several rounds through the windshield, killing the driver before he could radio for help.

             A black van screeched to a halt behind the wreck.  The side door immediately slid open and two men, dressed identical to the first, jumped out, also with uzis.  Quickly the men climbed the back of the jeep.

            The soldier that had been sitting opposite the prisoner was now on his side and saw the men.  He rolled to his back and went for his sidearm.

            The commando on the right fired a three round burst into the guard's chest.  "Anyone else want to be a hero?" The other commando asked the remaining two guards, his voice slightly muffled by the mask.

Both soldiers raised their hands in surrender.

            "Good.  Now uncuff her!" The man ordered.

The soldier to the woman's right produced a key and unlocked the handcuffs.

            The woman climbed to her feet, silently approaching her rescuers and climbed down between them.  Then she got into the front passenger side of the van.

            The two men hopped down and backed away from the jeep, guns raised to cover their retreat.  Once safely back inside the van, it sped away.

When the first commando saw the van pass by him, he climbed back into his own vehicle and it too drove away, leaving the military truck in the middle of the empty road.

***   ***   ***

            "Well, you two look better now than you did a little while ago."  Kennedy commented as she, along with Willow and Chris walked into the infirmary to find their two injured friends lying in neighboring beds.

            "Next time I say I want to see a vampire, remind me about this." Derrick groaned touching the bandage on his head.

            "I don't think I'll ever need reminding." Eddie stated.  "I got way to close to ever forget."

            "Yeah, I thought I was pretty tough. But those demon guys were ---." Chris shook his head letting the sentence trail.

            "The way I see it I owe you guys.  You really bailed me out tonight." Kennedy commended

            "How?  By getting beat up?  You did the most damage." Derrick questioned.

            "Maybe so, but you kept everybody busy and off my back.  I don't know if I could've fought them all at once."

Everyone turned as Hammond walked in with a very unhappy expression.

            Willow sensed the General's mood.  "What's wrong?" She asked with dread.

            "The truck bringing the prisoner back was attacked.  Two of our men are dead and she escaped."

            "Damn!" Kennedy cursed.  "That's it!  This Zorichov is going down!"

            "Agreed.  I already have Colonel O'Neill pulling up all the recent Intel he can find."

            "No General.  This is our mess.  We'll take care of it.  We don't want to endanger any more of your people." Willow cut in.

            "Like hell!" Chris spoke out then held his tender ribs and winced as pain shot through them.  With a calmer voice he continued.  "You can't expect us to sit on the sidelines after what he's done."

            "He's right.  They attacked members of the U.S. Air Force.  That definitely makes this our jurisdiction!" Hammond gritted, eyes full of determination.


	20. Chapter 20 Ohh brother

            Willow woke up slowly unsurprised that she was alone.  Getting up, she slipped on her silk robe and left the bedroom

            Entering the kitchen, she found the coffee already made and poured herself a cupful of the hot liquid.  Holding the cup in both hands, she closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma before taking a sip.

            Padding around the bar that ran halfway across the room, she sat at the glass-topped breakfast table where she could look out through the big glass patio door into the backyard to watch Kennedy's morning workout.

            The slayer, with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue spandex sports bra, matching shorts and white sneakers, stood in a deep, left front-stance in the center of the yard holding a pair of sais up in a high 'X' block position.  Despite the cool Colorado morning air, her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat.  She kicked out with a smooth, yet fast, right front kick to the chest of an imaginary opponent then without setting her foot down, transitioned into a sidekick at another fictious attacker to her right.  Shifting, she set her foot down in a right front-stance while delivering a left-handed stab with her sai.

            Willow smiled as she continued to drink her coffee and watch her girlfriend fluidly move through her routine.  This was definitely her favorite part of the morning.

***   ***   ***

            Stefan Zorichov rose from his seat at the dining table to greet the woman walking through the wide archway into his richly decorated dining room.  "Ahhh Victoria, so good to see you looking so refreshed after last night's unpleasant experience."

            "Yes, well, a good night's sleep and clean clothes can work wonders.  I want to thank you again for such an expedient rescue as well as your hospitality."

            "Anytime my dear.  Your father and I shared a long and mutually beneficial relationship.  I like to think that could extend to us as well.  May I offer you some breakfast?  My chef has prepared a wonderful eggs benedict."

            "Thank you.  That would be nice."

            Stefan turned to his butler standing at a side door to the right.  The butler bowed to the silent command and went to fetch Victoria's breakfast.

            "Please sit."  Stefan pulled a chair away from the table.

            Thank you." Victoria glided over to the chair and gracefully slipped into it.

            "I'm sorry you had to suffer such an indignity last night.  It seems that I may have underestimated this slayer and her friends."

            "I trust that mistake will not be repeated."

            "Of that I guarantee." Stephan reclaimed his own seat.  "I already have Douglass collecting all the information he can find on this particular girl and her friends.  Regardless of what he finds however, any further retribution will have to wait until after tomorrow night's business is complete.  After that, we can devote our undivided attention to making an example of these meddlers."

            "Of course." Victoria politely agreed.  "Shall I inform Diego of any changes in the meeting?"

            "No.  There shouldn't be any problems. The slayer doesn't know anything about this business deal so we'll proceed as planned."

            "Very well." Victoria conceded.  The butler returned at that moment and set plate before her and began pouring the woman some coffee from a silver pot as she delicately took a bite.  "Mmmm.  This IS good!"

***   ***   ***

            Daniel walked into the locker room in time to see Jack wad up his jacket and angrily throw it into his open locker then slam the door closed causing a loud metallic bang.  "Whatever the locker did, I'm sure it didn't mean it."

            Jack turned around facing his friend. "I know.  It's just ---."

            "You're frustrated."

            "Gee, how could you tell?" Jack sarcastically chided.

            Daniel ignored the attitude.  "Hammond said that the Tok'ra have dispatched a ship to retrace the flight plan and he's started sending search teams out to the planets they might have stopped at.  There's still a chance that they we'll find them."

            "Yeah, sure." The Colonel didn't sound optimistic.

***   ***   ***

            Kennedy slid the patio door closed behind her as she came inside after her workout, a white towel draped around her neck and the sais in one hand.  Seeing Willow still sitting at the table with an empty cup and a happy grin made her ask.  "See somethin' you like?"

            "Absolutely." The witch got up and approached the other girl. "A very beautiful, … and slightly sweaty slayer."

            Kennedy hooked her sais on the back of the nearest chair. Then took hold of her towel with both hands and looped it around the redhead's neck pulling her closer.  "Is that a complaint I hear?  Since when did a little sweat bother you?"

            "Nooo." Willow chastised while stroking the sides of the younger girl's bare legs.  "No complaint girl, here.  And a little sweat always gets me bothered." She smiled before giving the brunette a short, gentle kiss.  "Good mornin'."

            "Mmmm, very." The slayer purred then stopped herself.  "I'd love to stay here like this a little longer but I want to get to the base and check on the guys and I need a shower."  Kennedy had a thought.  "Wan'na join me?"

            "I thought you were in a hurry?"

            "I am.  If we shower together we'd save time."

            "Uh-Huhhhh.  Is that the real reason or are you trying to seduce me?"

            "Can you blame me?"

            "You're incorrigible." Willow accused teasingly and pulled away.  "Go.  Shower. I'll make breakfast."

            "Fine." Kennedy resigned and started walking away then turned around. Continuing to walk backward more slowly, she called back to her girlfriend.  "Don't think you're foolin' me though.  I know you just want to play with all those new toys." She teased.

            "Hey, you're the one that said you were in a hurry.  I thought you wanted to see about the guys?"

            "I do.  But there's someone else I'd like to check on more." Kennedy's tone was full of innuendo as she held her hands up to make teasing grabbing motions.

            "Go!" Willow commanded pointing toward the bathroom while trying not to smile.

***   ***   ***

            Willow stood in front of the open refrigerator pouring a glass of orange juice when the doorbell rang.  "Now who's that?" she questioned herself curiously.  Closing the refrigerator and setting the full glass on the counter, she left the kitchen.

            Concerned that this could be another attack by Zorichov, the witch cautiously approached the front door, reaching out beyond the barrier searching for any hostile energy.  Feeling none, she looked through the peephole. "Ohhh brother." She muttered and relaxed before wrapping the robe more securely around herself.  Once she was ready she undid the deadbolt and chain lock then opened the door to face the visitor.  "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

            Sure enough the little man stood there in serious need of a haircut, wearing a long trench coat and fedora looking like a character from an old spy movie. Willow raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she noticed that the briefcase he was holding by his side was handcuffed to his wrist.

            "We are the bearers of knowledge."

            "What?"

            "That's how I think we should all greet each other from now on.  Then you answer with, 'And the keepers of the guardians'. You know so we watchers can recognize each other."

            "But I already know who you are."

            Andrew whined in aggravation.  "What if I'm an imposter?  How do I know you're not an imposter? We need to be sure."

            "I could turn you upside down and spin you 'round and 'round until you hurl.  Would that prove to you that I'm me?"

            "That won't be necessary."

            "I thought not. Now tell me why you're here."

            "Mr. Giles sent me with this top secret file on your Godfather wannabe." He held the briefcase up to show her.  "Can I come in?"  He sounded as he half expected her to say no.

            "I guess." Willow breathed then stood back and held the door open.

***   ***   ***

Andrew studied the house's interior décor, nodding approvingly, as the witch led her visitor back into the kitchen.

            "Kennedy's still in the shower and there are some other people who need to hear this too." Willow explained without looking at the man as she crossed the room to the phone mounted on the wall at the beginning of the bar and picked it off its base and started dialing.

            Andrew glanced around taking in the view of the kitchen noticing the glass of orange juice on the counter.  "Oooo! Orange juice!" he quietly exclaimed to himself before scooping it up and begin to drink, vaguely hearing Willow in the background speaking into the phone.

            "O.K. They'll be here soon." Willow casually informed as she sat the receiver back in its base.  Then looked up to see Andrew down the last of HER Orange juice "Hey!"

            "What!?" the startled man nearly choked on the last swallow.

***   ***   ***

            Hammond intercepted sg-1 on their way to the gateroom by stepping into their path just short of their destination.  "Hold up people.  There's been a change in plans."

            "What's up?" Jack inquired.

            "Willow just called in.  Someone with information on Zorichov is at her house right now and she invited us to go over it with them since bringing the source here is out of the question for obvious reasons.

            "What about our current mission?" Daniel interjected.  "Who's going to search the planet?"

            "Sg-10 will be reporting in soon. They'll have to cover it.  I'd rather have someone the girls already know go, and since the only other friends they've made here are still in the infirmary, that leaves you.  I want you to gather all the recent Intel you have and compare it to what their guy has."

***   ***   ***

            "Mmmm Ummm.  Somethin' smells good." Kennedy entered the kitchen with her head down, still buttoning her white blouse.

            "Doesn't it though.  You know back in Sunnydale I ---"

            The brunette jerked her head up at hearing the unexpected, yet familiar, voice to see the man it belonged to standing in front of the stove wearing an apron over his tailored suit, and using a kitchen knife to scrape diced bell peppers off a cutting board and into a skillet already containing a variety of other herbs. "ANDREW!"  She quickly clutched her blouse closed before he could get a glimpse under it.  What. The. Hell. Are You Doing Here!?  Where's Willow!?" 

            "Mr. Giles sent me with the file on the local Kingpin.  Willow said something about checking her e-mail.  And as long as I'm here I decided to make breakfast for my favorite couple." He hurriedly explained.  Then hoped to appease the obviously irate woman.  "What do you like in your omelet?"

            "Why didn't Giles just call? Or e-mail.  Or even FED-EX it." The slayer wasn't looking at the man, having turned her back to hurriedly finish buttoning her blouse.

            "I see you've noticed our company." Willow interrupted coming back from the other room.

            "Why didn't you warn me he was here?"

            "Sorry. But you were still in the shower and I thought I'd be finished before you got out.  By the way Faith found another one in Tokyo so she's closing the gap. And Dawn wants to know ---.  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

            "Me?" Kennedy questioned startled by the sudden outburst.

            "Not you, HIM!" the witch looked over the slayer's shoulder.

            Kennedy turned around to see what Willow meant.

            "It's o.k.  I know what I'm doing.  I saw Emeril do this once on the food network.  Watch!" Andrew smiled expectantly as he shook the skillet in an attempt to shuffle the contents.  Only to succeed in spilling it all over the stovetop and floor.  "OOOPS."

            "AN--DREW!!" Both girls shouted.

***   ***   ***

            Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, wearing his 'Murray' hat, stepped onto the front stoop and Daniel rang the doorbell.  They didn't have to wait long before Willow answered it now fully dressed.  "Come on in guys.  Any word yet?"

            Neither man doubted what she meant but Teal'c answered.  "Not as of yet."

            Kennedy came in sight with Andrew.  "Wouldn't a secret handshake be better or how about a badge, you know you could flash at each other?"

            "Badges." Andrew smiled dreamily staring off in space.  "Cool."

            "Hi guys."  Kennedy greeted cheerily when she noticed the new arrivals.  "This is Andrew.  Andrew, this is Jack, Daniel and ---."

            "Murray." Jack cut in finishing the introduction earning a look from the two women before they relented.

            "Sooo, you're the Air Force guys that are not the Initiative?" Andrew stated.

            "That is correct." 'Murray' confirmed.

            "But how do we know that?  You could be planning something evil and ---."

            "Now listen here Andy! ---" Jack was getting angry.

            "Chill man." Kennedy stepped in.  "They're the good guys.  Zorichov is responsible for killing some of their people.  That's why they're here."

            "But there is some ah, classified stuff here."

            "Ohhh who are you kiddin'?  This is no time for one of your little fantasies.  Now get your stuff and let's get on with it." The slayer gripped the geek's shoulders, turned him around and gently pushed him toward the next room.

Andrew huffed while crossing his arms and stalked off to retrieve his briefcase.

            "Is he always so ---?  So ---" Jack began.

            "Paranoid?" Kennedy suggested. 

            "Delusional?" Willow offered.  "Pretty much.  But he has his uses."

***   ***   ***

            "So what can you tell us about Zorichov that our own background check couldn't" Jack asked as the group sat around the girl's dinner table.

            "Gather 'round." He waved while moving to the head of the table.  "Listen to a tale I like to call ---."

            "Just get to the point Andy." Jack interrupted impatiently.

            Andrew "Harrumphed.  Fine. He's a warlock."

            "A Warlock!" 

            "Yes, A very powerful and evil warlock.  He provides a variety of mystical services to a number of demons, organized crime families as well as our favorite evil law firm.

            "Wonderful." Willow sighed, sitting back in her chair.

            Sg-1 looked a little puzzled. "Evil law firm?" Daniel asked.

            "Wolfram & Hart.  They're the personification of every crooked lawyer joke and insult you ever heard." Willow explained.  "They represent the worst of the worst demons and humans around."

            "Demons have lawyers?" Daniel was intrigued by the thought.

            "Oh yeah!  They sometimes need a connection to the human world, someone to act as a front or to cover up after them." Willow explained.

            "Yeah did you ever see Devil's Advocate?  Al Pacino was superb as ---." Andrew started to chime in.

            "We get the point." Jack interrupted abruptly.

            "What about you?  What did you come up with?" Kennedy addressed Jack.

            "We still haven't identified the woman that took part in the ambush.  But according to the surveillance that the F.B.I. has him under she has been seen with Zorichov off and on for the past three months.

            "Long before his encounter with us." Willow observed.

             "Also," Jack flipped through his own file then passed a photograph across the dining table to Kennedy.  "Was this the vampire that was with her?" 

            "Yep.  That's him."

            Willow took the photo from her girlfriend.  "Who is ---was he?"

            "His name was Michael Gant.  An undercover FBI agent who disappeared five years ago while trying to infiltrate Zorichov's operation."

            "Well I guess we know what happened to him." Kennedy stated.

            "Zorichov must've found out and turned him into a vampire." Daniel voiced the slayer's thought.

            "We think we know who the woman was." Andrew pulled a folder from his briefcase

            "Her name is Victoria, ah somethin'.  It's here somewhere." He flipped through a few sheets of paper in his briefcase looking for the name.  "Macmillan."  He pulled the papers he was reading out.  "Her father was Victor Macmillan, a freelance middleman whose specialty was to broker deals between various groups.  He also troubleshot anything that got in the way of those deals.  His favorite M.O. was to use demons to take out his targets.  He was on the old council's watch list.  He handled a number of jobs with our Al Capone until he died last year."

            "Looks like she took up the family business." Kennedy suggested

            "How did the old man die?" Jack was interested to know

            "Drunk driver up in Chicago."

            "Not what you'd expect huh." Willow summed.

            "They must already have something else in the works. And Zorichov sent her after you when we messed up his protection scheme." Daniel suggested.

            "That would explain why Zorichov was so quick to rescue her.  Any idea on what they're up to?" Jack asked.

            "We don't know.  But since Victoria's father's main occupation was brokering deals between various underworld groups.  It's a safe bet that it's along those lines."

            "So he's looking to make some kind of deal with somebody."

            "Probably with someone as unsavory as he is." Kennedy voiced.

            "We must ascertain more information." Teal'c stated.

            "The question is how?" Daniel posed.

            "Actually, I have an idea." Willow raised her hand bringing everyone's attention to her.

***   ***   ***

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I know. I know.  I know!  This chapter was a long time coming but I wanted to get it right. I just hope everyone hasn't lost interest.  These past few chapters may seem off topic now but they are important, as you will see soon.  I don't want to give anything away but I setting up something.


	21. Chapter 21 Oh Look An Interogation

            Through a pair of night vision binoculars, a patrolling guard holding the leash of some kind of deformed dog could be seen behind a twelve-foot high stone fence.  "What in the world is that?" Jack curiously asked the woman next to him.

            Willow adjusted her gaze behind her own binoculars to see what the Colonel was referring to.  "Hellhound." She identified.  "Some loser who couldn't get a date sent a pack of them to my senior prom."

            Jack looked at the woman with wonder.  "And I thought my prom was wild." Then he took another look over the grounds.  "I wish we could just raid the place."

            We went over this.  It's too risky.  This guy is bound to have a lot of mystical defenses.  You don't want to risk another Waco do you?  It's better to wait until he's less defended."

            Jack didn't answer, instead focusing his attention on what he was now seeing.  In the distance, the garage door opened and a car's headlights came on.  Luckily he was too far away to be blinded through the light amplifying technology of the binoculars. The silver sedan pulled out starting down the long driveway leading to the main gate.  As the car approached, the heavy wrought-iron gate began to roll open. The Colonel lowered the binoculars and held a walkie-talkie to his mouth.  "O.k. heads up guys.  We have a target.  Silver Mercedes.  Moving ---" He paused to see which way the vehicle would go.  It took a right-hand turn. "West.  Kennedy, Andy, that's you.  I count two occupants."

            "We're ready." The slayer's voice answered through the walkie's speaker.

            "Daniel, Teal'c, take up the rear." Jack ordered.

            "Right." Daniel acknowledged.

            Jack turned his head to the young witch.  "Now get us down.  I want to be there too."

The Wicca followed his gaze downward to see a hummer twenty feet below.

            Gently the pair floated down touching the ground in front of the vehicle.  Jack quickly moved to the driver's side while Willow went to the passenger's and climbed in.  Jack turned the ignition bringing the vehicle to life just as a second hummer, driven by Daniel, passed by.  Jack pulled onto the street and followed it.

The Mercedes headed down the darkened street.

            "Where do you think we should start?" The passenger asked.

            "I was thinking about this bar I know downtown.  There should be some business types out for an after work drink." The driver suggested.  "Then we could move on to ---."  A dark blue SUV pulled out of a side street blocking both lanes in front of the car forcing the driver to slam on the brakes HARD.

Brakes squealed, stopping the car about ten feet from the obstacle.

            Kennedy quickly sprang out the passenger side and approached the sedan's driver while Andrew, dressed in all black, including face paint under his eyes, hopped out from behind the wheel and circled the front of the van to the passenger side with a crossbow pistol in each hand.

            Recognizing an ambush, the passenger yelled, "GO!  GO!  GO!" while the driver threw the gear in reverse and looked over his shoulder to see two sets of headlights from the two hummers side-by-side blocking any rear escape.

            Before either man could do anything else, Kennedy delivered a left sidekick through the window, causing a shower of broken glass to cover the driver. Quickly, she reached in with both hands, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him completely through the open space while Andrew hurriedly approached the opposite side.

            The second occupant snapped the door open into the small man knocking him backwards to the ground, his weapons skittering across the asphalt out of reach. "Ooooww."  Leaping out of the car, the passenger took off, running away from the fallen Andrew across an open area toward a residential neighborhood.

            "Teal'c, Daniel, don't let him get away!" Jack ordered pointing to the runner from behind an open driver's door.

            Both men gave chase picking an angle that would hopefully allow them to catch up.  Andrew collected himself and tore out after him as well.

With the car still in gear and no foot on the brake; the car began to roll backwards.

            "OOhhh, you better not hit anything" Jack warned the oncoming car.  "I don't want more paperwork."

            Standing behind her own open door, Willow only stared intently at the sedan, which slowed to a stop a few yards short of both waiting vehicles.

Seemingly of it's own accord, the emergency brake engaged.

            The former driver used the distraction the car created to smash his left forearm into Kennedy's right cheek causing the woman to stagger releasing her hold.  Then he also broke into a run toward a stretch of trees some distance on the opposite side of the road.

            "Son of a ---." Kennedy shook it off

            "That's alright." Willow called stopping the slayer from pursuing.  "I got'im."  The witch raised her open palm toward the escaping figure and released a bolt of blue energy that raced toward its target and wrapped around the runner's legs causing him to fall face first to the ground.

            "Yeah, she got'im alright." Jack acknowledged with amusement.

            Teal'c, followed by Daniel and Andrew, chased their man toward a six-foot high privacy fence surrounding the backyard of one of the residences.  Despite the angle of approach they were still hard pressed to close the distance to their quarry.

            A mid thirties man filled his glass and set the champagne bottle in the ice bucket which sat between a pair of candles and behind to a bowl of strawberries and a dozen red roses, still wrapped in white florist paper.  Sitting down into an in-ground hot tub he settled next to a woman about the same age.  The couple raised their glasses.  "Here's to ten years with the most wonderful woman a man ever married." The man toasted making the woman smile happily.

            "And to many, many, more." The woman added.  They 'clinked' their glasses together and took a healthy drink.

            "Happy anniversary Honey." The man said.

            Smiling, she ran one hand up his chest resting it over his heart, gently pushing him back against the side of the tub.  He put his arms around her as she moved in closer for a kiss that slowly grew passionate.

            The moment was ruined when a man            launched over the fence and landed in the backyard. The woman jumped back with a surprised scream breaking the kiss.

            The husband turned to see what had startled his wife.  "Who the hell are you!?" he demanded, standing up in the tub.

The man ignored him.  Instead, darting his gaze around searching for an escape route.

            The husband was about to say something else when the sound of the fence shaking as a large pair of hands grabbed the top edge caused all present to watch as an instant later Teal'c vaulted the obstacle.

            "What's going on?!.  Who are you people?!" the man started to step out of the tub but his wife, who remained seated, caught his arm.

            "Alex be careful." She worriedly pleaded.

            The couple only watched as the first man turned, growling like an animal at the newcomer, but didn't see his face shift into a deformed version of its previous state, and braced himself as Teal'c charged with a hard right cross, followed by left uppercut.  The vampire staggered back surprised by Teal'c's strength. The vampire struck back; connecting with his own right cross and followed it with a hard, fast, left to the jaffa's solar plexus doubling him over.

            Another pair of hands gripped the fence followed by the appearance of Daniel's head, which saw Teal'c straighten from a doubled position catching the vampire under the chin with his left elbow. The archeologist hurriedly scrambled to get over the fence to help his friend.

            The vampire reared his head back dodging Teal'c's right hook quickly countering with a left snap kick to the larger jaffa's midsection

            Daniel dropped to the ground and immediately rushed the vampire, driving his right shoulder into the demon's gut.  Pumping his legs allowed him to force his opponent back toward the hot tub and the stunned couple until the vampire took hold under Daniel's arms and violently tossed him to the side, causing the PhD to roll across the lawn a few times before coming to a stop.

            "Get out'ta here now or I'll call the cops!?"  Alex demanded more firmly taking that first step out of the tub.

            The vampire spun on his heels toward the man punching him in the face.  Spinning from the force of the blow, he fell facedown into the water, unconscious.

            "Alex!" the woman screamed then moved to tend to her husband.

Andrew finally poked his head over the fence grunting as he struggled to get his elbows over the edge.  "Don't worry guys, I'm a comin'."

            Teal'c came forward swinging a right cross at the vampire who ducked with a spin to the left, and drove a left sidekick to the larger fighter's chest completing a full turn.  Teal'c fell backwards to the ground.

            Daniel quickly glanced around looking for a weapon until he spotted the romantic setting and scrambled to the champagne bottle next to the tub.   Rising to his feet, with the bottle by his side, he took advantage of the vampire's attention being focused on Teal'c, by coming from behind and swinging hard with both hands.  The bottle shattered as it collided with the vampire's head, dousing him with the remainder of the beverage.  With an angry growl, the vampire spun, using a back fist to send his rear attacker sprawling to the ground.

Andrew finally managed to hook his right leg over the fence and pull the rest of his body over just to clumsily fall to the ground. "Oomph."

            Teal'c jumped to his feet and came back at his enemy who now had his back turned bent over reaching down for a stunned Daniel's throat.  Teal'c wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and lifted him up just to throw him back to the ground.  The vampire kicked out, sweeping the jaffa's legs out from under him and rising to his feet in a single motion.

            The wife had pulled her husband's face out of the water and sat him against the far wall while she tried to revive him.  "Alex.  Honey." She gently slapped his left cheek.            Andrew picked himself up and charged the vampire. "AAAAAAAA!!!"  The vampire sidestepped the rush, catching the scruff of the geeks neck with his left hand and the seat of his pants with the other.  The vampire dragged his captive through a full spin and catapulted him into the air

            "AAAHHHHH!" Andrew's arms and legs flailed as he sailed toward the hot tub.

            "Please wake ---."  The wife was rudely interrupted when Andrew splashed down, his face landing in her lap.  She screamed while jumping to her feet.

            The nerd scrabbled backwards, splashing water everywhere in his haste to retreat.  "Sorry.  Sorry.  Sorry."

            Ignoring his apologies, the woman grabbed the first thing her eyes fell on, the roses, and began to thrash the young man over the head.  "Why you little pervert!  Who are you people!?  Why did you have to bother us, you ruined our anniversary!

            Andrew covered his face and head with his arms.  "Thorns!  Thorns!  Oooww, lady. Watch the thorns!"

            The nerd's attack allowed time for both Teal'c and Daniel to get back up.  The two friends charged simultaneously, each catching hold of one of the vampire's arms and pushing back in an effort to take him to the ground.  They continued toward the patio area until Daniel set his foot behind the vampire's ankle causing him to trip.  All three fell to the concrete area surrounding the tub, the vampire under his opponents.  His head tipped the base of the candlestick, which wobbled before the candle itself fell free landing on the vampire's face.  The alcohol that still soaked the monster ignited.

            Startled, Daniel and Teal'c jumped away to avoid being burned and watched the vampire jump to his feet screaming as he wildly danced around the yard trying to beat the flames out with his hands.

            The wife was still pummeling the nerd as he huddled in the middle of the tub in an effort to better protect his face from the blows stopped to watch in horror as the burning beast realized the tub was a source of water and charged toward her.

            Shrieking, the woman froze at the sight while Andrew took the chance to evacuate the tub. Before the vampire reached the tub, he disintegrated into ash causing the wife's eyes to grow even wider as she continued to shriek in terror.

            Jack studied the vampire Willow had ensnared; who was now sitting in the back of the Hummer bound around the chest, wrists and feet with blue bands of mystical energy.  "So this is a vampire?  You killed the others before I got much of a look.  Not what I imagined.  I was expecting somethin' a little more, I don't know, --- Dracula like."

            "Please!" the vampire scoffed.  "That guy is so overrated.  Just because he's got a few fancy parlor tricks and gotten all famous, people think that he's all that."

            "I don't know; he seemed kind 'a cool to me. I mean the seductive accent and those deep eyes and the ---." Willow stopped realizing the others were staring at her.  Kennedy had her arms crossed over her chest giving her girlfriend a firm stare "You're right. Soooo overrated. Blaaah" the redhead added shaking her head then looking at her feet bashfully.

            "Huh-huh." Kennedy accused.

            "Well it could have been thrall.  He can do that you know." Willow offered.

            "Wait.  You actually met Dracula?  The Dracula?" Jack was a bit astounded.

            "Just once." Willow explained.

            "Sounds like a story."

            "Well it was about three years ago ---."

            "Ah, story time later."  The slayer thumbed toward the opposite direction as the other team members were returning empty-handed.  Andrew was soaking wet and wringing water out of his cap.  "What happened to you?  Go swimming?"

            "Must've wrestled a porcupine too." Willow added observing the numerous small scratches on the man's face and hands.

Daniel covered his mouth in a failed attempt to hide a snicker while Teal'c kept his reaction to a large grin.

            "No! I just---.  Hey look, we got our man too." The small man declared and pulled his damp wool cap back on his head then stood straight trying to reclaim some dignity.

            Inside the Isolation room, the heavy steel door opened with a squeak.  Dr. Frasier entered pushing a small cart loaded with various pieces of medical equipment.  A guard closed the door behind her.  Casually, she silently continued to the center of the room, stopping the cart beside her.  Without saying a word she picked up a small pair of surgical scissors and began to cut the prisoner's right shirtsleeve to get to his arm.

            "What are you doing!?" He asked a bit nervously.

            Frasier didn't answer.  She just calmly went about her task; retrieving an empty syringe from the cart, she loaded a test tube getting ready to draw blood.

            "What are you going to do with that?" The vampire demanded getting more nervous.

            "Again, she didn't answer.  She just raised the needle to his arm and ---.

            The door opened again and Kennedy stopped at the threshold.  "WHAT did I tell you?" She asked angrily.

            "I ---."

            "You were going to start your tests even after you agreed to wait weren't you." The slayer accused the Doctor. "Get out."

            "The General sa--."

            "Get out!" Kennedy shouted harshly this time.

            Frasier just set the syringe back on the cart and quickly pushed it past the slayer who watched her leave the room.  Closing the door, the small woman turned and came closer to the prisoner.  "Military doctors, they just can't wait to see what makes things tick.  She's probably on the way to talk to the General now so tell me what Zorichov and Victoria are planning before they get back."

            "Get bent." The vampire responded bravely. "You're gon'na kill me anyway."

            "True.  But since I don't know how long I can keep the lab rats at bay, the question becomes; when do I kill you?  Before or after they have their fun."  Several silent seconds passed then the slayer started tapping her foot.  "Come on We don't have a lot of time here.  They'll be back any minute and when they do ---.  Well you don't want to know some of the tests the doctor proposed."

            "What?" the captive had to ask.  "What are they going to do to me?"

            "Well ---."

            Doctor Frasier entered the observation room where Willow, Hammond, and Jack had decided to watch the interrogation on three monitors showing slightly different angles of the interrogation, and closed the door behind her.  "How'd I do?"

            "Great!" Willow complemented.  "I think you make a terrific mad scientist."

            "I've been saying that for years." Jack couldn't resist the opening.  He shrank back from the force of Frasier's glare, which made him wonder if he'd be paying for that remark during his next exam. "Oh, Look." He pointed at the monitors.  "An interrogation."

            "Alright.  Alright.  I'll tell you what you want to know.  But you have to promise to kill me before they do that to me." Franklin begged.

            "I promise but only if I'm convinced you're telling me everything."

            Jack watched the monitor.  "Ohhh, she's goooood." He commented to the General beside him, who just watched on with keen interest.

Kennedy stood beside the vampire holding a stake to his heart with her left hand and her right palm in position to drive it home promising a quick death once she got the information she wanted.

            "They got a deal going with the Columbians.  Guns.  This guy Diego, he brought in a load of guns and Mr. Zorichov made some modifications." The captive revealed.

            "What kind of modifications?"

            "Bela---, Bale---.  Oh some kind of mystical stuff.  I don't know."

            "Bylatine." Willow understood what the vampire was trying to say.

            The people with her all turned to the Wiccan.  "What is that?" Hammond asked.

            "Something you don't want in the hands of a drug cartel.  That's for sure."

            "How many guns?"

            "I don't know exactly.  A truckload."

            "Where and when is this deal supposed to happen?"

            "Tomorrow night, midnight, at the truck yard.

            "What about security?"

            "That's Ms. Macmillan's department.  Part of her service.  She handles that.  That's all I know. I swear."

            "O.K.  One more thing; where were you headed tonight?"

            "You wiped out the boss's vampires.  Me and Franklin were the only two left.  We were sent to 'recruit' more."

            Kennedy slammed her palm into the back of the stake driving it into her captive's heart coating the slab with dust; which slid down the smooth surface to the floor. Looking directly at one of the cameras, she curled her lips into a smile. "Anybody got a dust buster?"


	22. Chapter 22 One Problem At A Time

            The next morning, the stargate activated causing a soft reflection on the blast resistant glass of the observation window while General Hammond watched from the control room as the last team returned from their search for the missing Prometheus.  The team's leader looked up into the control room and simply shook his head disappointedly telling the General that they had found nothing.  "Very well.  Go get some breakfast and rest." He ordered through the intercom.

            "That's the last of them, Sir." Sgt. Walter Davis' tone was void of hope.

            "Then whatever trouble they're in, let's hope they can get themselves out of it" Hammond tried to inspire everyone in earshot.

            "Yes Sir."

            Hammond, with Daniel and Teal'c in tow, left the control room and entered the conference room where Willow, Kennedy and Jack were already waiting.

            From her seat, the redhead interpreted the expression on the men's faces.  "No luck?"

            "I'm afraid not.  And since the Tok'ra have already finished their search without finding any sign of them ---."

            "So what happens now?" Kennedy inquired.

            "Nothing.  That's it." Jack voiced despairingly as his teammates and the General took their seats.

            At the girls' questioning looks, Hammond added.  "I'm afraid Jack's right.  Unless something breaks we've exhausted every method we have at locating them."

            "So they're on their own." Kennedy surmised.

            "It is unfortunate but there is nothing more to be done." Teal'c pointed out.

            The Archeologist pleadingly looked to Willow in a last ditch attempt to hold on to hope.

            "I'm sorry," Willow answered his silent plea.  "I would if I could."

            "We know you would." Hammond responded sympathetically trying to ease the witch's obvious guilt at not being able to help.

            Jack chose that moment to speak up.  "If we can continue with the meeting, we need to decide what we're going to do about the other problem at hand.  The one we **can** do something about, namely, the wicked wizard of the west."

            "Right." Hammond agreed straightening in his chair.  "What is this baltine stuff?

            "Bylatine." Willow corrected.  "It's a type of mystical energy.  "I've heard of people using it in weapons before but it's still kind 'a rare."

            Jack leaned forward with concern. "Exactly how does this energy work and how much damage can it do?"

            "Well simply put, it destroys anything in its path until the energy is used up.  And it can be as powerful as you want, or can make it be." The redhead explained.

            "You mean like a staff weapon?" Daniel assumed.

            "Not exactly," The Wicca corrected.  "The way I understand it, a staff weapon emits a burst of plasma that simply super heats a target causing it to burn.  Bylatine doesn't generate heat so much as consume anything it comes in contact with."

            "Oh, like pouring gasoline over Styrofoam." Jack smiled at his understanding.

            "Yeah," The redhead agreed. "Just a lot faster and more potent. Plus you never need to reload."

            "If these weapons were to fall into the hands of the drug cartels or any other Anti-American group for that matter ---" Hammond let the observation hang while everyone drew their own conclusions.

Several quiet seconds passed while everyone did just that.

            "So we stop this deal from happening and destroy the weapons." Kennedy offered the obvious solution.

            "Shouldn't be a problem since we have the time and place of the sale." Daniel supported.

            "Woahhhh, hold up there." Jack interjected holding up his hands as if restraining an invisible object.  "Destroy them?  Why destroy them?  If these guns are as powerful as you say, then we should use them ourselves?"

            "You wan'na what!?" Willow sat up straight challenging the Colonel. "These weapons are made with dark magic. You can't  ---."

            "Why not? We use alien technology and weapons all the time what's the difference?"

            "The difference is that there's always a price to pay for using dark magic."

            "What kind of price?" Hammond cut in worriedly.

            "Dark magic corrupts.  Leaves a stain on your soul." The witch explained. Then quietly to herself added. "Believe me I know."

The room was silent as the S.G.C. personnel pondered that statement.

            Finally Jack broke the silence "But will it physically hurt us?"

            "Jack!" Daniel scolded.  He was taking the woman's warning seriously.

            "What?  Daniel we need every advantage we can get. And if these guns are as powerful as she says they are then we should ---."

            "Didn't you just hear her?"  Kennedy cut in angrily. "These guns aren't an advantage.  They're evil."

            "What makes them any more evil than the guns we use everyday?" Hammond questioned with an even tone.

            "Because they use magic to kill." Willow supplied as if that explained it all.

            "You didn't have a problem using magic to kill that Ashrak." Jack pointed out.

            "That was different.  I was protecting a helpless victim."

            "And what do you think we're doing.  We're trying to protect an entire planet of helpless victims.  If Anubus comes to Earth our entire population is doomed"

            Willow considered that argument. "I'll think about it." She conceded.

            "That's good enough for now." Hammond accepted ending the discussion.

            "We must first acquire these weapons from the warlock." Teal'c reminded.

            "He's right.  We can decide what to do with them once we actually have them." Hammond agreed

            "So, what's the plan?" Kennedy questioned.

            "I think a covert insurgence would be the best strategy in this situation." Jack suggested.  "Slip in quietly and take 'em down before they know what hit 'em."

            "That's gon'na be easier said than done." Kennedy warned.

            "What do you mean?" Daniel asked worried about the answer.

            "I mean that security will probably be pretty tight.  Pretty hard to sneak past."

            "She's right." Willow supported.  "There might even be some mystical defenses as well."

            "So what do you suggest?" Hammond asked.

            "My advice is to overpower them.  Hit'em first and hit'em hard." Kennedy offered.

            "A frontal assault?" Jack incredulously asked obviously not liking that option.

            "No.  Nothing that blaze of glory--y." Willow hesitated while she thought about the last word and her eyebrows furrowed at the way it sounded. "We just need to take them all down before they can react."

            "A coordinated assault." Jack caught on.

            "Is that doable?"

            "Yeah I think we can manage that." Hammond offered.

            "And the security contingent?  What should we expect there." Jack asked.

            "Since Victoria is in charge of that, I suspect that we're looking at a predominately demon presence.  Probably more Graplars" Willow suggested.  "They seem to be her demon of choice."

            "That's my territory." Kennedy piped in.  "Me and Scarlet will be ready for'em this time." She had every confidence in her and the crossbow's abilities.

            "And I assume that you'll handle Zorichov." Hammond asked Willow.

            The woman nodded. "Yeah, leave him to me."

            "The vampire we captured said that we had already wiped them out, but we know he also has a human team of mercenaries.  The ones that attacked the transport" Daniel warned. "They might be there too." Daniel speculated.

            "Sir, I suggest that we use sg-3 and 5.  That should be enough manpower to handle this.  We can be in place before they arrive and catch them in the act." Jack advised.

            "Alright then." Hammond decided.  "Colonel, put together a plan to intercept this shipment and make sure no one gets away.  I want everybody.  Willow and Kennedy can help with any details you need to handle any supernatural threat."

The girls both nodded their agreement.

            Douglass entered the study to find his employer sitting at his desk reading an old leather-bound book.  "I'm sorry to disturb you Sir; but there's something here I thought you should see right away." He held out a file as he approached the desk.

            The older man stood up and accepted the file. "What is it?"

            "The information you requested on the slayer and her friends.  There's something you really need to see.  Also, George and Franklin never returned from their errand last night."

            "I see.  Do we suspect the slayer is to blame for their disappearance?" Stefan opened the file curious to know what his employee was so anxious to show him and began skimming."

            "It is possible."

            The warlock never lifted his gaze from the file. "I'd say it was probable."

            "They may have been coerced into talking about our plans." Douglass suggested.

            "If that is the case then ---." He cut himself off a few pages into his reading, his eyes catching, then rereading what he saw and looked up at Douglass.  "Are you certain?"

            "It's been confirmed by three different sources."

            "Well this is unexpected.  Unexpected indeed."

            "What do you want me to do about it?"

            "Nothing.  When the time comes I would like to deal with her personally. As for tonight, it's too late to change our plans. But Victoria should be advised that we may have uninvited company."

            "Yes sir.  I'll do that now." Douglass turned and left the room.

             The warlock closed the folder and tossed it onto his desk.  A few of the papers inside slid out revealing a black and white photo, obviously taken with a telephoto lens, of Willow coming out of a convenience store with a large fountain drink. Her face circled in red.

            A blueprint diagram of several buildings on a large open lot bordered by a fence was projected on the wall behind Colonel O'Neill who stood behind a podium in a small auditorium.  "We know the guns are going to be here by midnight; but that still leaves ten square acres to cover and since we don't know exactly where the targets will be until they actually arrive; we will need to be flexible." He addressed his audience made up of the marines that were sg-3 and 5.  "That means we will divide into four teams.  Team one will consist of sg-1 and Willow.    Once everyone arrives we will position ourselves to go after the main players.  Team two will be seven sg-3 members of Colonel Reynolds' choosing and Kennedy.  Your job is to locate and secure the weapons, which will probably be close to the bad guys. Team 3 will make up the remainder of sg-3 and sweep the grounds to clear out any remaining security forces.  Team 4 will be sg-5.  I want you to secure the perimeter and make sure no one gets past us.  Now Willow will tell you how to handle the demon threat."

            The Colonel stepped aside while the Wicca stepped in his place.  Nervously she looked over the crowd of Marines that made up the combat unit; this was worse than giving an oral report at school.  But she handled teaching Ms. Calandar's computer class that time and that was what she was really doing now wasn't it?  She caught sight of Kennedy's smile of encouragement to her from the front row.  O.K. Teacher it was.

            "O.K. for starters," she triggered the slide machine to display a rather detailed sketch.  "This is the Graplar demon."

            "Are you sure that thing's a demon?  It looks more like my mother-in-law" one man a few seats down from the slayer cracked earning several amused snickers from others in the audience and a nasty glare from the brunette slayer.

            General Hammond, who stood near the door, was about to reprimand them when Willow answered back.  "Can your mother-in-law snap you in half with her bare hands and use your intestines as a jump rope?"

The room suddenly fell silent at that description.

            "Now." The redhead continued with a serious air since she had everyone's undivided attention. "These guys may be ugly, but they average six and a half feet tall and four hundred and fifty pounds of muscle.  That's about two meters and two hundred kilograms if you guys prefer to use the metric system.  Which is why they're commonly used for this kind of stuff.  On the bright side they aren't.  Bright I mean.  They are sentient, but fairly dimwitted.  They normally fight barehanded or use simple weaponry.  So you'll have the advantage.  Just stay out of arms reach.  Compared to some other demons, they aren't too difficult to kill, in fact, the kill zones are the same as humans but they are tougher so it may take several shots to do the trick.  My advice is to keep shooting until they're down and make sure they stay down."

            She triggered another slide showing a headshot cropped from a surveillance photo.  "This is the warlock, Stefan Zorichov.  Pretty much just a male, evil version of me.  Stay out of his way!" She warned sternly.  "You don't even want to know how many ways he can kill you, --- Or Worse.  I'll deal with him myself.

            Several of the men assembled looked at each other wondering what 'Or Worse' meant.  One of them in the back row raised a hand. "Excuse me ma'm, what's worse?"

            "If you have to ask; you really don't want to know." The Wicca answered pointedly.  When the same soldier opened his mouth to say something else Willow cut him off.  "Just stay away from him and you won't have to find out."

            "O.K. first, I'll get Scarlet and a few other things while you get what you need so ---." Kennedy began as she and Willow entered their home from the rear garage entrance.

            "Whoa, What's the hurry?" Willow followed the slayer through the dining room.  "We got time.  Midnight is still a little ways off ya know."

            Kennedy stopped and turned to the Wicca releasing a sigh. "Yeah, but I'm ready for this to be over." She admitted.

            "I know how you feel this whole thing has distracted us a bit from …  Why is Andrew here?"

            "Huh?"

            "Behind you."

            Kennedy turned to look through the imaginary boundary separating the dining and living areas and saw the man in question sitting in the leather swivel recliner with his arms folded and an accusatory stare.  "There you are.  What have you got to say for yourselves?"

            "We don't have to say anything and how did you get in here?" The slayer questioned with a hint of a threat in voice.

            "Former Evil mastermind here remember.  One locked door is nothing to me."

            Angrily Kennedy stepped toward the unwelcome guest until Willow caught her by the shoulder.  A satisfied smirk crossed her face as the geek flinched in fear.

            "Why?" Willow asked.

            Andrew stood up gripping his lapels in an effort to project an air of confidence and authority.  "Because we need to talk about what you've been doing lately."

            "And what have we been doing?" Kennedy challenged.

            "You moved here without saying anything to the council and when I get here I find out that you're involved with the Air Force.  Then you wouldn't let me in on the interrogation.  Mr. Giles is very concerned.  He wants to know why you would do that."

            "Well Giles should have talked to us himself instead of sending you to do it.  OOHH!  I get it now." Realization dawned on the redhead.  "That's why he sent you here.  To check up on us." Willow guessed.

            "Yes." He answered projecting more courage than he felt.  "And he's not the only one.  We're all concerned that maybe you're being coerced or manipulated in some way."

            "We're not being controlled." Kennedy spat.

            "Then what's going on?"

            "Listen Andrew?" Willow said calmly, trying to lower the tension.  "There's more happening here than you realize and ---."

            "Then tell me. If this is something important, we should all be aware of ---."

            "We can't do that."

            "Oh why not?" He whined.

            "Because we promised we wouldn't."

            "UUUUHHHHNNNN!!!" Andrew stomped his foot unhappily.

            "Look Andrew we don't have time for one of your temper tantrums right now.  So why don't you just run along and let us get ready." Kennedy sternly suggested.

            "Ready for what?"

            "We're going after Zorichov." At Andrew's excited look she continued before he could even ask. "No you can't come."

            "Why not?"

            "Because we already have all the people we need.  Why don't you go back to your hotel and we'll talk about this later.  O.K." Willow suggested placatively.

            "Yeah, sit back, relax; order something on pay-per- view.  Just let us handle this." Kennedy backed up.

            Realizing he wasn't going to get his way, Andrew huffed. "Fine.  But we **will** talk later." He promised then walked to and out the front door while the two women watched.

            Turning to each other Willow spoke first. "This could be a problem."

            "Yeah but one problem at a time.  We'll deal with Andrew later.  Right now we have a warlock to deal with."

      ****

            Thirty minutes later both girls exited the front door each carrying a bag; Kennedy's was obviously Scarlet's case.  They walked to the street where their car was waiting and climbed in.  Soon they pulled away from the curb and drove off.

            Half a block away, Andrew started his own engine,  "Sorry girls.  But Andrew don't give up that easily." He pulled out from behind an extended cab pick up and followed them.


	23. Chapter 23 Showdown

A/N: First, let me appologize for taking so long to update. I originally planned to post the battle in its entireity. However with so many characters involved and so much happening that has proven to be very difficult. So I've decided to break it down a little.

Now, without further ado...

A floodlight, mounted to the top of a metal fence post, illuminated the long, black limousine as it pulled up to a chain-linked fence which had a guard armed with an Uzi standing on either side of the drive. As a third, rather large well-built classically dressed guard stepped out of the security shack and approached, both, the driver's and left passenger's tinted windows slid down. The guard studied the Latino driver who was dressed as a typical chauffer then moved to the backdoor to see two more Latinos, one a forty-ish looking man with a well-manicured goatee and jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing an expensive white tailored suit projecting an aura of importance. The man beside him was several years younger and less formally dressed. The guard simply reached for the walkie-talkie on his belt. "Mr. Sandosa plus two just arrived.

"Very good." Victoria's pleased voice came back loud enough for all to hear. "Send them through please."

The well-dressed man nodded his approval before facing front and rolling up the window.

The guard stepped back to the chauffer. "Through the gate and to the left is a maintenance bay. That's where they're waiting for you." The Driver nodded his understanding and the guard moved back to the gate's control just inside the shack door. Then he stood in the door while the gate slowly rolled open creating the combined sounds of an electric whine and ratting metal. Once the gate was open, the limo went through and the gate began to close. "They're on their way." He informed his boss on the other end of his radio.

A very polite "Thank you Timothy." Came back over the speaker.

Turning back to the shack, the guard set the device on the counter just inside the door when he heard two soft moans followed by thumps. Stepping back and turning to the gate, he saw the other two guards lying in unconscious heaps. Realizing something was wrong; he quickly reached for the radio to warn his boss. Without warning, a pair of black-clad arms suddenly wrapped around the guard's head and neck pulling him backwards off his feet. Instinctively, the guard clawed at the hands desperately trying to free himself then drove his right and then left elbows back hoping to strike his attacker's ribs but being pulled down low he wasn't in a good position and couldn't muster enough force to be effective. However, he continued to struggle uselessly, exhausting what little oxygen he had in his lungs until unconsciousness claimed him.

The attacker, a dark-skinned man with a very boyish face clad in all black Kevlar body armor, adjusted his grip under the limp guard's arms and dragged him into the shack and laid him on the floor as two more soldiers dragged of the other guards. "Targets enroute. Main gate secure." He reported through his hands-free mic.

"O.K. That should be the last of'em. All teams report." Jack issued from his hiding place, the left inside corner of the wash bay, and waited for the replies.

"Team two ready."

"Team three ready."

"Team four ready." Came the curt professional acknowledgements.

"Good. Since there are two exits to cover we're going to need some help. Team two; I want you to cover the south exit. We can worry about finding the weapons after the targets are neutralized. We'll wait until they're all in one place then move in on my command." Jack ordered then turned to Willow who was similarly crouched at his right. "You ready?"

The Wicca took a deep breath. "Ohhh Yeah."

Slowly continuing across a paved lot, the limo passed several rows and columns Semi trailers of varying sizes neatly parked in front of a long warehouse to their right and then a wash bay large enough to fit one of the large trailers on the left. Ahead, there was another, two-story aluminum building, with three large garage doors. At the left end of the building, the same man that had earlier reported Victoria's capture at the nightclub stood beside a white Rolls Royce parked by a standard sized door being guarded by a graplar.

The chauffer parked the vehicle next to the Rolls Royce and got out to open the passenger's left door. The waiting man approached the two men who climbed out and offered his hand. "Hello Mr. Sandosa. My name is Brandon. Mr. Zorichov and Ms. Macmillan are waiting inside." He finished as the sharp dressed Columbian shook his hand.

Inside was a long hallway leading to another exit at the far end. A series of long, rectangular windows ran along the upper half of the right wall allowing the visitors to view truck, hitched to a short twenty-eight foot trailer sitting underneath a semi-transparent, blue tinted force field inside a maintenance area. At the opposite end of the hall was another exit. Just short of the other exit was a side door to the right being guarded by a graplar. Opposite him was an open stairwell leading to an above floor. Another door halfway down to the left was guarded by yet another graplar. Just short of this door was a large sliding glass window, which allowed for direct communication to anyone, sitting at the currently unoccupied desk built on the other side. Through this window, a large office space could be seen with several desks generously spaced to avoid workers from getting in each other's way. Zorichov was sitting at the rear desk with Douglass behind him to his right. Behind them was a large window, with the blinds closed. Victoria stood to the left next to a table apparently meant to serve as a snack bar since it contained a microwave, coffee maker, and a stack of Styrofoam cups

Brandon led the group down the hall and through the left door. Zorichov stood to greet the men as they entered Victoria smiled and politely nodded her welcome to the newcomers.

"Mr. Sandosa I presume." Zorichov offered his hand. "It's good to finally meet in person.

"Diego please." The man insisted. "We're soon to become friends after all." He accepted the hand. "And this is Manuel," he indicated his companion. "He will be driving the truck. And my personal driver, Ricardo." He introduced his chauffer.

"In that case, call me Stefan. You've already met Brandon. And this is Douglass." He waved to the man at his side. "Please sit." He motioned to the chair opposite the desk.

"May I offer you and your associates a cup of coffee?" Victoria politely offered indicating the fresh pot.

From a prone position, Jack looked through the night scope of a sniper rifle at the demon guarding the outside door and with controlled determination, set the crosshairs directly over the creature's heart. "Target acquired."

"Two. Acquired." Came the response from a second sniper looking at another demon protecting an identical door on the opposite side of the building.

"Take him out." Jack ordered and immediately fired a single silenced 7.62 mm bullet of his own, killing his target. The second guard also went down in similar fashion.

Team two, consisting of eight people, five men and three women including Kennedy, all dressed in black body armor, came out of their hiding place and began a quick but cautious approach between a group of rigs waiting to be serviced moving toward the targeted building. The slayer held on tightly to Scarlet while her teammates carried their own personal choice of automatic weapon.

Near the North end of the warehouse, Team three emerged from various positions behind a row of yard trucks used to tow trailers around the compound and began a cautious search for any hidden threats.

Diego calmly sipped his coffee then set it down on the desk in front of him opposite Stefan. "Before we proceed with the transaction, I believe we were promised a demonstration?" Diego reminded the warlock.

"Of course. I believe Victoria has arranged quite a show for us."

"Yes I have." The woman acknowledged. "Right this way gentlemen." She led the way out of the office.

Entering the hall, the group moved toward the second guarded door when two cylindrical objects suddenly punched through either exits and began spraying yellow smoke causing everyone to cough and some to double over.

"Que'" _cough_ "pasa!?" Diego choked out a bit angrily trying not to succumb to the fumes assaulting his lungs.

"Tear gas!" _cough_ Victoria answered holding one hand over her mouth and nose while tears filled her eyes in reaction to the burning sensation.

"We're" _cough_ "being" _cough_ "attacked!" Douglass proclaimed.

With gas masks on, each team set off a small explosive device blowing the locks off the doors and rushed in with the intention of subduing the occupants before they had a chance to fight back. With determination, the warlock forced himself to stand up straight and shoved both hands away from the sides of his body toward each end of the hall. An invisible force suddenly swept through the hall blowing both teams back outside tearing both doors off their hinges, scattering them, and the people, haphazardly across the ground in the process.

"Dissipate!" The warlock commanded and the smoke immediately obeyed, clearing into nothing.

"Take cover!" The leader of Team two immediately ordered sending his people scattering while Team one quickly took defensive positions in a loose semi circle in front of their open doorway.

Zorichov reached out with his senses. "It's her."

"Who?" Brandon asked beginning to breathe again.

"Miss Rosenberg. And many others."

"Damn!" Douglass swore earning a reprimanding look from his boss. "Sorry Sir."

"We should go!" Victoria recommended and started to move toward the door.

"Nonsense. It would be impolite not to greet our guests." The warlock's words stopped the woman.

"This is no time for a confrontation." Victoria insisted.

"But Sir. ---." Brandon began to argue a bit worried for his boss.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The warlock promised. "I'll meet up with the rest of you later." With that he confidently started toward the door less opening he knew the witch was behind.

Victoria raised her walkie-talkie. "Damien."

"Yes ma'm?" came the reply.

"Your services are required."

"Yes ma'm."

"Come on! This way!" Victoria urged the remaining men and led them to the maintenance area where the truck was parked.

The backdoors of several parked trailers swung open allowing more than a dozen armed mercenaries hiding inside to spill out and hurriedly begin to make their way toward the maintenance bay in order to rescue their employers. Almost immediately, they encountered Team 3 who spotted them and quickly moved to intercept. A firefight erupted causing both groups to scatter taking cover among the trailers.

Stefan stepped outside to find himself facing four gas-masked individuals, the unarmed one stood just short of where the blown out door landed with the other three kneeling in a rough semi-circle around her with weapons raised; The P-90s held by the men on either side indicated them to be Jack and Daniel, leaving Teal'c, who carried his preferred SPAS-12 pump shotgun, to the far right. The one in the center removed the mask to reveal the pretty face the warlock recognized from her picture.

"I don't suppose you'd just give up and come along quietly." Jack quipped his voice distorted by the gas mask.

"You know I don't think you need that mask anymore." The witch suggested to the Colonel. "Besides you sound kind' a Darth Vadery."

The man to her left cocked his head in the witch's direction shooting her an annoyed expression that the mask in question could not hide.

Victoria quickly scooped up a slightly futuristic looking automatic rifle as she walked by a folding card table set up just outside the shielded truck and whirled around. The three Columbians had already drawn their own weapons; Diego's was a sigsaur pistol while his companions each carried Mac-10's. Douglass had a Ruger automatic while Brandon preferred a Beretta "Would one of you gentlemen care to get the door please?" Victoria asked the men.

From behind a row of stacked tires, Kennedy removed her gas mask, tossing it aside with a huff, and cautiously craned her neck to peek over the top at the sound of the first garage door open halfway to see the woman who lured her into that alley appear. The slayer quickly ducked back down before she could be seen as the other woman began to sweep a rifle in an arc across the lot spewing tiny red balls of mystical energy which shredded through the rigs' engine compartments, concrete guide pillars, and every other piece of cover the soldiers could find forcing them down to the ground to avoid being hit. The gun created a series of short whistles instead of the loud pops one would expect.

Moments later a second garage door opened and the two more men wielding MAC-10's opened fire while Diego added his pistol to the mix from the opposite side of the first door.

Seeing that the tide of battle had turned against them, Kennedy realized she had to do something. Leaning back against the tires, she began to sweep the area with her eyes, desperately searching for a way to help her team. There! That's what she needed. At the end of the building next to a set of truck scales sat a lonely tow truck. Now if she could just get there without being shot. "Hang tight guys I got an idea!" The slayer radioed then jumped up and took off running at full speed toward her intended destination. Douglass and Brandon both saw her and opened fire, however she was moving too fast to get an accurate bead and only got two shots a piece before losing sight of her rounding the corner.

"Forget about her!" Victoria shouted at the men. "I've prepared something special for her." She added ominously

Team two remained hunkered down as low as they could get while a seemingly constant stream of bylantine blasts shredded through every bit of cover in turn like it wasn't even there. And while the mystical bullets could only be aimed at one target at a time, ordinary bullets from the other guns were enough to prevent any of the other soldiers from raising their heads to return fire.

One such female soldier lay hidden, hugging the ground under one of the parked tractors, her training the only thing keeping her from panicking, as several magic bullets that she thought resembled tracer fire cut through the engine block above her. She didn't notice as they continued on to puncture the external fuel tank behind her. Luckily, Willow's explanation of Bylantine's nature was true and the energy's lack of heat didn't ignite the diesel; instead only allowing the flammable liquid to escape it's container creating an increasingly large puddle on the ground that flowed toward the girl's legs.

As Kennedy neared the truck, a thought hit her; 'Oh how she hoped that the keys were in it'. Holding her crossbow in her right hand she reached for the door handle with her left when the feeling of sudden movement at her right caused her to whirl away just in time to avoid being sliced by a Kama that smashed through the driver's window instead.

A green skinned demon with a red jewel in his forehead wearing a suit of oriental armor withdrew his weapon from the shattered window and held a second identical blade in his other hand.

"So which one of the mutant ninja turtles are you supposed to be?

The demon roared in anger at the insult and Kennedy, expecting an attack, quickly raised Scarlet to fire but her new opponent lashed out with a left crescent kick knocking the weapon from her grip before slashing out at her throat with his right blade. The small girl leaned back avoiding the weapon that passed through the air where her throat had just been. Then, to avoid a second left-handed cut at her legs doubled backwards kicking the demon under the chin as she completed the handspring. Reaching behind her back, she drew a nine-inch combat knife from under her body armor just as her new opponent regained his balance.

"The infamous Willow Rosenberg. I must say; it is quite an honor to meet someone of you're stature." Zorichov began, ignoring the sounds of gunfire erupting around the lot.

An unmasked Jack looked like he wanted to say something then thought better of it, choosing to listen instead.

Stefan continued. "Ever since I found that it was you here with that slayer, I've been anxious to meet you. However you've come at a rather inopportune time. Maybe we can make an appointment for later."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this can't wait." Willow replied with phony politeness.

Just then desperate shouting could be heard over the radios "Team two receiving heavy fire! We're pinned down! Need help **NOW**!"

"Go!" Willow told the men without hesitation. "This is between us anyway."

The Colonel looked at each magician as if sizing up a pair of fighters. "This is Team One. Hang on we're coming!" then nodded for the other two men to follow as he ran past the elder and braced himself against the doorframe before peeking in and quickly entering the building.

The two Magicians were left alone; facing off like gunfighters in a Wild West showdown.

A/N2: Well I hope that was worth the wait and don't worry there's still much more to come.


	24. Chapter 24 Is That What You Were Hoping ...

A/N: I know, I know, Too much time between updates. I'm Sorry. Shame on me. I'm a bad boy, but I hope this chapter is enough to make you forgive me. I also think I should respond one of the reviews so…

Dragonforce: Some of your observations will be addressed in the future However, Mortars Choppers, Bombers??? A bit overkill. Especially since you would want to keep a low profile. The last thing you want is for the media to realize that something's going on. Also the S.G.C. has been known to use zats on Earth-based operations but I don't recall ever seeing Goa'uld grenades used on earth. Even if they were you would have to open the doors first to deploy them. Human designed stun grenades could be fired through the doors but in such a confined space even stun grenades could prove lethal and they would prefer to take prisoners if at all possible that leaves tear gas as the most viable option. I hope that explains some things.

CHAPTER 24: Is That What You Were Hoping For 

As muzzle flashes from sporadic gunfire reflected off the smooth surface of metal walled trailers creating a darkly beautiful dance of light and shadow, one of the mercenaries silently crept along the top of a trailer and cautiously peeked over the edge and smiled down at an oblivious soldier who was so focused on another threat in front of him that he didn't notice the mercenary draw a bead and was hit in the back with a three round burst that knocked him flat forward. A second soldier saw what happened. "No! Jimmy!!" He shouted and angrily fired back with a single shot. The mercenary's body spun from the impact before pitching over the edge; falling the thirteen and a half feet to the solid ground below with a sick thud. The soldier ran to his downed buddy and dragged him back behind the cover of the trailer's dual tires before flipping him face-up. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Talk to me man!"

"Jeeez man." He groaned in effort. "I'm shot not deaf."

"You're alright!" Jimmy's buddy was ecstatic with relief. "You're alright!"

"Kevlar man. Gotta love it!"

--- --- ---

Zorichov made the first move, swiftly raising his right hand in an underhanded throw; he released a stream of dark energy toward Willow who released her own bolt of white energy. The two energies collided in the middle of the space separating the two sorcerers canceling each other out.

"My turn." She chimed and raised her own right hand straight out emitting a short beam of green energy that attempted to wrap around the warlock who waved his own hand and dissolved the energy.

"Interesting choice. I expected something much more violent from someone of your reputation." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up." She smiled deceptively.

The evil magician raised a hand and lashed out with an electric bolt. Willow held up her right hand catching the blast and immediately threw it back at the warlock who didn't expect such a countermove and was knocked to the ground. Rolling to his side, Zorichov motioned to the door lying on the ground and waved toward his opponent. The door flew from the ground and slammed hard into the witch knocking her to the concrete ground.

--- --- ---

The green-skinned demon aimed for the slayer's neck with his right blade, which she blocked with a left crescent kick to his forearm. The demon retaliated with a mirrored move from the left hand and Kennedy blocked that with her knife and delivered a hard, snapping right round kick to the taller fighter's left knee, which buckled. The demon swung his right blade at the girl's legs. She avoided the weapon by jumping straight up, simultaneously delivering a front kick to her opponent's face. The demon fell backwards but caught himself with both hands and used them to brace himself as he brought his own right foot up into Kennedy's chest knocking her back a few steps.

--- --- ---

The shielded truck on the opposite side of the hall windows impeded Jack, Daniel and Teal'c's direct line of sight into the maintenance area preventing them from seeing their objectives. Ducking under the windows just in case, the trio quickly but quietly moved along the wall until they reached the same entrance their targets had utilized earlier. With a few hand signals, Jack had Daniel move to stand in the corner on the left side of the door while Teal'c took a steady stance in front while Jack crouched ready to spring up when the moment came.

"Alright Team Two." Jack radioed. "We're in the hall. I don't want to have to duck any friendly fire."

"Copy that! Just get them off of us! We can't take much more of this!" begged the response.

"The Colonel nodded and Teal'c kicked in the door leveling his gun at the surprised occupants. Immediately, one of the remaining graplars, hiding in the corner to the jaffa's left, grabbed Teal'c's weapon and tried to yank it away but the jaffa held on while he was pushed back through the door. The second demon followed just as Daniel tried to intervene, batting the gun from the human's hands and swung him into Jack.

"They're inside the building!" Brandon shouted a startled warning that caused the others to turn and take notice. They saw the two demons force all three men into the hallway.

"Don't worry." Victoria advised. "My boys will handle them." She added confidently and turned her attention back to her previous targets. "GET DOWN!"

Numerous automatic weapons fired a hail of bullets into the bay, punching through the thin metal walls as Team two took advantage of Team one's distraction and raised their heads. Those inside were forced to duck as they scrambled for more effective cover. Victoria screamed in pain as a piece of shrapnel cut into her left forearm Many of the bullets ricocheted off the protective dome encasing the truck, while others destroyed toolboxes, oilcans, and other various pieces of mechanical equipment.

Douglass never knew what hit him when one of the ricocheting rounds passed through his head and his body collapsed, lifeless eyes staring at nothing in particular.

--- --- ---

Jack fell backwards onto the stairs with Daniel landing on top of him. Sandwiched between the stairs pressing painfully into his back, and his friend on top of him, the older man reached around the younger with his P-90 to fire at the demon only to have the weapon kicked from his hand. Daniel rolled off the Colonel reaching for the gun but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and lifted into the air by one strong meaty hand.

Jack shot forward putting his weight behind a right punch to the demon's midsection hoping to hurt him enough to drop his friend but the monster's abs were as hard as brick and Jack drew his hand back wincing as pain all the way up his arm to the shoulder. Keeping a firm grip on Daniel the graplar chuckled at the other man's attempt to shake the pain out of the appendage before slamming an open palm into the Colonel's chest sending him back into the stairs for a second time.

Teal'c and the first demon continued to struggle dancing in a circle engaged in a tug-a-war over his shotgun until the graplar brought his right knee up smashing the jaffa's left fingers. Pain caused him to instinctively let go of the barrel but quickly used the empty hand to punch the demon in the face even as the other knee smashed the right fingers. The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter as both fighters let go, then it was inadvertently kicked into the corner where Daniel had previously hidden.

--- --- ---

Willow physically shoved the door off herself, a slight gash now visible above her right eyebrow, as Zorichov neared. With a swift motion the witch reached out with a right hand, made a fist and yanked back hard. The warlock's feet pulled out from under him and he fell on his back with a bone-jarring impact. "Oomph!"

Still smarting from the door's impact, the witch rose to her feet. "O.K. Now **THAT** hurt!" She told her opponent who painfully used his arms to push up to a sitting position. That's when she noticed the glossy black eyes. "So that's what that looks like." She muttered to herself.

Stefan opened his mouth wide and blew a fine red mist that surrounded the witch acting like a smoke screen. Willow was quickly becoming disoriented and confused; an effect of the smoke she assumed. She had to force herself to focus in order to cause a stiff breeze to blow across the compound carrying the mystical smoke with it. When the air cleared Zorichov was gone. Willow whipped her head to search for the missing warlock when she was suddenly struck in the back by a ball of blue energy and soundlessly crumpled to the ground.

--- --- ---

Steel met steel as the demon quickly used the back edge of his left Kama to block a horizontal cut from the slayer's knife aimed at his left shoulder while simultaneously planting a left thrust kick in her chest knocking her down. Kennedy wasted no time in rolling away and jumping back to her feet knife in hand. In frustration the demon charged, taking two running steps before jumping into a flying front kick only to miss as Kennedy side-stepped to the right. The demon swung a left backhand blade at her face. She caught his elbow with her own left hand and spun on her right foot until she was side by side, driving the point of her knife under his arm and into the chest cavity causing the demon to howl in pain as green blood oozed out around the blade. Yanking the knife free, she let the body drop at her feet.

--- --- ---

Arms locked together, Teal'c and his opponent continued to push and shove each other down the hall. The demon pulled hard to his left forcing the jaffa's upper body to collide with, and smash one of the large windows. With considerable effort, Teal'c forced them back away from the destroyed window but the move allowed the demon use the momentum to lift up and toss the alien through the sliding window. Teal'c grunted as he slid across the office floor.

--- --- ---

Daniel reached around trying to pry the hands around his neck loose. When that didn't work, he rammed a left elbow to the monster's face. When that failed he twisted, striking out with a right kick at the demon's gut. This only served to anger his captor who violently shook the man before forcefully tossing him into the wall next to the stairs where he bounced off and collapsed to the floor with a painful grunt.

--- --- ---

Teal'c's opponent punched through an emergency case to the left of the now shattered window and removed the fire ax inside, then crawled over the desk into the office. Down on hands and one knee, Teal'c looked up, a bloody gash above his right ear and determination set in his features, to see his enemy's feet hit the floor and start a purposeful approach. Hoisting himself up, the jaffa faced the demon who clumsily brought the ax in a vertical down swing which Teal'c side-stepped and delivered a powerful right punch to the demon's face. The monster staggered but retaliated by jabbing the end of the handle into the jaffa's gut then following up with an upswing that Teal'c barely jumped back in time to avoid. As the demon prepared to swing again, Teal'c grabbed a computer monitor off a desk and smashed it over his foe's head causing a shower of sparks. Enraged, the demon growled and came with a horizontal swing. Teal'c ducked once, and then twice as another swing backtracked the first. However the demon anticipated this and brought his left knee up connecting under the jaffa's chin. Teal'c fell backwards across the snack table behind him but quickly rolled to his left to avoid the down swung ax aimed at his chest, embedding itself in the top of the table instead. Teal'c reached for the half-filled coffee pot still sitting in the maker with his right hand and smashed it into the demon's face. Howling from the pain of the hot liquid and multiple glass cuts, the demon staggered back with his hands over his injured face. Teal'c worked to pry the ax loose. Just as he succeeded, the demon recovered enough to charge. The jaffa turned and swung the ax like a major league hitter. The ax sank deep into its target's chest. The graplar stumbled back and looked down at his chest in disbelief before collapsing at the jaffa's feet.

The fight over, Teal'c leaned back against the table and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath.

--- --- ---

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Manuel screamed in agony as a round tore into his gut.

"We have to get out of here!" Brandon panicly declared.

"I must agree!" Diego added.

Victoria frantically looked around and decided that the opposite garage doors were their only avenue of escape since there wasn't any gunfire coming from that side of the building and the cars were there too. "This way!"

"Wait! Por favor!" Manuel painfully begged. "Do not leave me!"

Ricardo locked eyes with his boss silently asking what he should do. Diego solemnly nodded.

Manuel's eyes grew wide as his co-worker raised his gun and held one blood-covered hand out in a futile effort to stop the man from shooting him. "No! Por Favor No mue--!" The weapon's report cut him off.

--- --- ---

Jack recovered enough to attempt a dash for his gun but was caught around the throat and lifted into the air by a demonic left hand. Daniel shook the cobwebs out of his head and saw Jack choking as he struggled to pry himself free. Glancing around, Daniel spotted Teal'c's shotgun and scrabbled for it. Rolling onto his back, gun in hand, he shouted. "HEY!!"

The demon turned his head, looking over his shoulder, seeing his other opponent with the gun pointed in his direction. Releasing his hold on Jack, who fell to the floor gasping for air, the demon moved to attack Daniel who simply pulled the trigger. The blast struck the demon's chest and neck area with enough force to knock him backwards falling on top of Jack.

Daniel slowly rose to his feet his battered body painfully screaming its protest, to see his teammate pinned underneath the dead weight.

"Ah, could use some help here." Jack informed.

--- --- ---

Kennedy huffed, swallowing air as she looked down at the unmoving form of her opponent. Relieved that the fight was now over, she turned to walk toward her crossbow when the demon suddenly kicked out with his left leg sweeping the slayers feet out from under her.

Kennedy landed face down but instantly rolled onto her back even as the not so dead demon finished rising to his feet, weapon in hand. Sneering, he approached the small, prone woman and with his right foot, stomped on her chest holding her down. Confident of his impending victory; the demon began to slowly raise both his weapons for the final blow. Quickly, Kennedy latched onto her adversary's ankle with both hands to hold it in place while simultaneously raising her legs, bracing her left shin behind her opponent's knee and setting the right heel in his hip joint and pulled down; throwing the demon to the ground.

Scrambling, she jumped onto the demon, straddling its waist. The slayer wrapped her left hand around his throat and began punching him in the face with her right once, twice --. On the third swing the demon reached up with his left hand and caught the slayer's fist. Before she could react, he slammed his right fist into her left ear then tossed the woman off to his left. Kennedy rolled twice before stopping herself in time to see that her opponent had rolled the other way onto his right side and was reaching for something, presumably a weapon.

Quickly, she rolled back toward her opponent pushing him in the back until he was on his stomach and swung her left leg over him so that she straddled his back. The demon wrapped his fingers around the kama's handle and swung back toward the slayer, sinking the point into her left thigh.

"AAARRGH!!!" Kennedy reared back instinctively reaching to her leg taking hold of the weapon's handle just below the blade and pulled it free with gritted teeth. Then, in retaliation punched the demon in the side of his face before taking hold of his helmet and slamming his face into the concrete ground. "WHY," _SMACK!_ "DON'T." _SMACK!_ "YOU." _SMACK!_ "DIE." With the last _SMACK!_ The gemstone in the creature's forehead smashed emitting a red light. Kennedy jumped off in surprise and the demon rolled over on his back clutching at his forehead. "AAAARRRHHHHH!!!"

The emanating light lit the slayer's face as she shut her eyes and turned away from the bright flash of the self-destructing demon. When she opened them again he was gone. "Well hell, why didn't someone tell me he had a kill switch." She stood up clapping a hand over her injured leg and limped over to retrieve her fallen crossbow.

--- --- ---

Willow moaned as she rolled over away from the direction the hit had come from to fuzzily see the warlock casually approach. Still a bit disoriented, she tried to focus, concentrate on clearing her head. Zorichov stopped and squatted down next to her. "You know, I am quite disappointed. I was hoping for more of a challenge from the witch that nearly incinerated the world and then later called forth a Slayer army." He tisked. "Oh well might as well just get this over with." Red and Gold energy crackled between his fingers as he reached a right hand for Willow's face.

Willow's hands quickly caught the warlock's forearm, preventing him from touching her. A surge of power shot up both arms raising the temperature of what the witch touched.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Zorichov screamed as first his sleeve, then his flesh was burned filling the air with a pungent smell. Instinctively he jumped back pulling out of the grasp so hard that he fell backwards.

Having recovered from her disorientation, Willow rose to her feet and looked down at the warlock who held his severely burned arm close to his chest. She could see fragments of charred skin and meat dangling loose from the appendage. "Is that what you were hoping for?"

The sound of the garage door on the farthest end of the maintenance bay opening distracted the witch giving the injured man an opportunity to awkwardly back crawl away from her. "They're slipping out the other side headed for the cars." She radioed to the soldiers. "If you come around the West end you can cut them off before they get away."

She never understood the response as the limo's engine roared to life and its tires spun leaving heavy tread marks as it backed away and turned sharply to face the exit; it's headlights lighting up the magical battle between it and escape.

"Run her down!" Victoria venomously ordered from the front passenger seat. Ricardo shifted into drive and slammed on the gas.

The Wicca faced the oncoming car. "Turn!" she commanded. To Ricardo's surprise the steering wheel in his hands jerked hard to the left causing the car to swerve around the human obstacle accordingly. He was able to regain control only after he missed his target. Deciding it was better to get away, he aimed the car for the exit while Willow's gaze followed the fleeing car continue its escape over her shoulder.

Just then, Team Two came around the building and opened fire trying to stop the getaway car.

--- --- ---

Team One burst from the same door they had earlier entered just in time to see the sparks that flew as the bullets bounced off the apparently armored vehicle.

--- --- ---

Willow turned her attention back to Zorichov who was just now getting to his feet. Without hesitation he unleashed a stream of fire from his good hand.

--- --- ---

From the corner of the bay, Kennedy watched the woman she loved become engulfed. "NOOOOO!"

--- --- ---

Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and the other soldiers whirled at the sound of the slayer's scream and watched the horrific sight of flames swallowing their new friend.

--- --- ---

The young soldiers stationed at the main gate stood in the center of the driveway with their rifles raised and fired through the chain-linked fence at the speeding limo barreling toward them and once again the bullets bounced of the windshield and hood. Realizing they weren't going to stop the vehicle, the soldiers jumped out of the way managing to escape being hit as it crashed through the flimsy material that made up the gate and continued on its way to the main road.

Victoria turned back around in her seat with a big smile. "Take a left once we get to the street and head to the ---. LOOK OUT!!!" Ricardo turned his head looking out his window to see an eighteen-wheeler speeding right for them.

Inside the rig's cab, Andrew reached up and blew the air horn before gripping the wheel with both hands. Bracing for impact he turned his head with eyes shut tight and let out a high-pitched "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

The big truck ploughed into the left front fender with a loud metallic crash causing the limo to violently spin ninety degrees to the right, stopping when the back fender collided with the right side of the rig that crash was accompanied by the sound of the rig's air brakes.


End file.
